Desert Lily
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Hinata has to marry the Kazekage in order to bring peace between these two countries. Thing get worst when she became blind and the only person that will comfort her was the Kazekage himself by the name of Gaara. A GaaHina fic.
1. Chapter 1: When Everything Turned Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Got the idea of doing this fanfiction in class. Hehe, hope you will like it! Gaa/Hina fluff and stuff.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**[EDIT- 11 November 2007-Some of you may notice that things in this fiction never really follow the storyline of Naruto like I intended to that's because first, when this story is written, I didn't know Gaara is going to be Kazekage but I make him one here. Secondly, Gaara looses his demon in the real storyline but I made him not having his demon in his body but inside the necklace, sealed in. Thirdly, Gaara changed a whole lot so don't say it is too OOC of him, he has changed in the real one.**

**Well, I'm quite happy that the things I wrote here, some of them came true but only one thing that hasn't, GAAHINA!!! Cross your fingers everyone.**

**And I will try to update this fiction as soon as possible. If you want to ask anything, you can note me, mail me or anything. I need to revamp this whole fiction if I have to. It looks like it's in a bad shape. I saw some loop hole as well and I'm ashamed. Some grammatical error and bad plotting at some point.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And I want to thank Naruke for being my beta-reader.

* * *

**  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

**Chapter 1**

**When Everything Turned Dark  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**At The Hyuuga Mansion**_

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, but you are the only one left."

"Father… I don't understand! What do you mean I'm the only one left?"

"You are the only woman in this village that has the same age as the Kazekage and hasn't gotten married yet." Hiashi explained, frowning deeply.

Hinata was dumbstruck. Why does this thing always happen to her? Konohagakure and Sunagakure had signed a peace treaty earlier that day, and the ambassador of Sunagakure stated that the peace treaty would come into effect on one condition: Konohagakure must find a girl the Kazekage marry, a girl his age. The Hokage had been greatly puzzled at the request.

_**Flashback**_

Every jounin not on duty was assembled at the Hokage's office. They all speculated what their mission was, and why the Hokage had seemed so anxious.

"Okay, listen up, people! As you all know, Konohagakure signed a peace treaty with the Sand today." Every head nodded. "The ambassador states that the treaty will come into effect only if Konohagakure can find the Kazekage a girl to marry." Immediately after this statement, murmurings of distrust broke out.

"Those Sand bastards are selfish!" Said one.

"Hai! They are such pagans!" Cried another. It was getting rather noisy.

Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall, giggling over his porn, didn't give a damn about what the Sands were proposing. He had his porn; he was happy.

"OI! SHUT UP!" The room hushed instantly. Tsunade sniffed. "Thank you. There's no point pitching a fit about it. It's their custom to find a bride for the Kazekage from another Village. We must respect their customs, no matter how weird or stupid they may seem. If there is to be any peace between us, then we must honor their...questionable demands." She made a sour face. "I have searched through the records; most of the girls the Kazekage's age are married, except for one person."

Upon hearing this, a fine sheen of sweat swathed Hiashi's face. He knew who the girl had to be.

"Hyuuga-san, your daughter Hinata is the only kunoichi of the Kazekage's generation that hasn't gotten married yet."

The man in question stepped forward, walking with measured steps to Tsunade's desk. Every set of eyes watched him.

"If it is for the safety of the village, she will do it. It is an honor for the Hyuugas to be the family that will keep the peace between these two villages. I must tell her about this." Hiashi bowed and disappeared in a whirl of wind.

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata had to marry the Kazekage. It wasn't her choice, but she had no right to go against the Hokage's wishes; it would most probably compromise the peace treaty. She had always thought of herself as a failure and a disgrace. But now, she could redeem herself; a rare chance to show everyone that she was useful. Only one thing presented an obstacle. One person, to be precise. The only thing she couldn't bear to part with was the blond-haired maverick, Uzumaki Naruto; he had stolen her heart from the moment she had met him.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

The fateful day had come.

Hinata was dressed in a beautiful pure white kimono. The headdress was a gift from the Kazekage. All of the girls who married a Kazekage had to wear it. It was breathtakingly beautiful: pure white with two ivory phoenixes perched atop it. Hanabi put the finishing touches on her sister's hair.

"Hinata-chan, you could still run if you want. I could help you! I can pack your bags, if you want!" Hanabi set the elaborate headdress down on the vanity; she began to pack Hinata's travel bags. "Hanabi, no! Don't bother."

"Why?! You shouldn't be forced into this! You've never even met the Kazekage!"

"Hanabi-chan, I know you're trying to help me, but I can't just get up and leave." She explained patiently. "If I do, the Sand will accuse the Leaf of false play, and a war is bound to come about. I couldn't run away and let a war ravage my village when I could have done something to prevent it."

Hanabi clenched her fists. "Do you know what you're doing, Hinata? You're going to live in that 'stupid' desert with those 'barbaric' people! Don't you care?!" She cried.

"It can't be that bad, Hanabi. I'm sure that I could get used to it." Hinata got to her feet to embrace her sister. This could possibly be the last time she would ever get to see her only sister.

A knock interrupted their sisterly bonding. Hanabi was on her way to the door when it creaked open slowly. "Um...hello?"

"Naruto?" Hinata gawked.

A cheery smile placed itself on the blonde's head. "Hey, Hinata-chan! I came to see you! Since you're getting married to the Kazekage and everything" (he shifted uncomfortably when he said this) "I thought that I'd give you a gift. Here!" He thrust the hastily wrapped package into Hinata's hands. Hinata carefully opened it; inside were the vulpine boy's old goggles. "It...it's not much, but when you see it, you will remember everybody here in Konoha, right? Right?"

Hinata smiled, and tears came to her eyes. Naruto looked flabbergasted that she was going to cry. "No, don't cry, Hinata-chan! It's your wedding day! You, uh, might smear your massacre!"

Hinata wiped at her eyes. "It's 'mascara, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the gift. I won't ever forget you." She threw her arms around the boy, and he patted her head awkwardly. "Um...you're welcome...?"

Hinata's carriage arrived shortly after Naruto left. As it made its way slowly through Konoha, the people ogled at it. The oxen pulling the carriage were gargantuan, and the carriage was beautifully decorated. This was the carriage that held the heir to the Hyuuga mansion, now the bride of the Kazekage.

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the impressive Hyuuga mansion. Hinata's face was hidden behind the headdress; her sister carefully led her to the waiting carriage. Everyone present looked on in dismay. After she entered the carriage, there was no turning back.

The door slammed shut behind the oldest Hyuuga, and the oxen pulled away. No one waved, no one made a sound.

In the trees leading out of Konoha, Naruto perched, waiting for the carriage to pass by. When it did, he lifted his left hand in farewell; as expected, he got no wave in return. The carriage, along with Hinata, exited the gates and disappeared from sight.

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan."

* * *

The desert was hot. All she knew that she wasn't going to make it through the hot desert. 

_"It's so hot...so hot..." _Is all she can say before she fainted. She heard noises but couldn't make out what it says. Everything went dark and she gave in to it.

Hinata woke up at the chilling wind, finding herself completely nude. She did recognize her surroundings; she did know she wasn't in the carriage anymore. She gathered the silken sheets covering her, and she glanced out of the solitary window. The sun was sinking into the earth with a majestic flourish; dusk was having its last gloaming.

"Where am I? Is this Sunakagure?" She asked herself. "Well, I am in the middle of a desert. I'm probably in Sunakagure...where are my clothes?"

The sound of footsteps seeped into the room, and she was swept up in an unreasonable fear. The door was open, she was butt naked, and some unknown person was walking (more like stalking! she thought) toward her room. What was a girl to do?

She could tell that the person was drawing closer by the growing sound of his footfalls. She squeezed her eyes shut, then pried one open to see who it was. A beam of moonlight fell upon her captor. Her eyes widened a fraction. It was...

"Here. Put these on. Your kimono was too heavy, and you passed out. You shouldn't wear that kind of clothing in the desert, you know." The man tossed the clothes to her, and he turned away so that she could have some privacy while she dressed.

Hinata continued to stare. She couldn't believe it. Sabaku no Gaara.

'He was the Kazekage?' She thought. His hair had grown out some, and he was a lot taller than she remembered, but the resemblance was utterly clear. Hearing nothing that gave him a sign that she was moving, he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Well?" His green eyes were so cold, so uninviting. She shivered.

She pushed herself up and put the offered clothes on. He looked at her once more before as if to make certain she had changed her clothes, and left the room. She collapsed on the bed, her thoughts a mess. This is just great! Peachy keen! Tsunade-sama and her father had sent her to her death. Well, something close to it. She was wed to a blood-thirsty maniac. A freaking berserker! Fate was probably having fun screwing with her life; Hinata should have believed Neji when he said that 'fate' was wicked and cruel in her dealings.

Hinata's stomach growled loudly, and she was suddenly reminded of the sorry fact that she hadn't eaten anything on the long, grueling trip to this god-forsaken place. She tip-toed out of the room, and nearly ran into a line of servants standing outside her door.

"How was your rest, Hinata-sama?" One of them said. Hinata studied him; he looked like a butler of some sort. "It was fine, thanks." She replied.

"The Kazekage-sama awaits you in the dining room. He wishes you to join him for a feast." The same man replied. Hinata readily accepted this proposal; she was ravenously hungry and would eat almost anything.

She walk down the hallway, suddenly feeling quite light headed. Her eyes were stinging. It was hot as if her eyes were burned by fire. She tried to rub her eyes. Maybe something has entered into it. Her eyes were getting more painful every second as well as her head. Her vision was getting blurry and then not a minute too soon, she found herself collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Hinata woke up and to her surprise, everything was dark. She can't even see a thing. She tried to reach for something or somebody for an answer to this darkness. Her hand met with another hand. Someone was holding her hand. 

"Who's that?" She asked wishing that everything is going to be fine and not the worst of her fear.

"Can you see me?" Came the familiar voice.

"G-Gaara-sama?" She recognized the voice, as his voice was very easy to be recognizable. "I can't see a thing. What happen to me?"

"I'm afraid that, you are blind Hyuuga-san." Gaara said, his voice showing no emotion like always.

Hinata was shock to hear what he has just said. Can thing get any worst. First, she has to be wed to the Kazekage and leave the person she loves. Second, the Kazekage was Sabaku no Gaara, a psychopath killer. Third, now she is blind and she can't do anything to help herself. God must be playing with her.

'Why is fate so cruel?' she asked herself. Tears run down her cheek slowly. Gaara noticed it and for the first time, he felt that he was responsible for everything that has happen to her. He felt guilty. He wanted to make it up to her. He tightens his grip on her hand.

"Hyuuga-san, I will take care of you."

Everything was silence. Hinata continued to sob and later rested her head on her futon. Gaara, still holding her hand, look after her the whole night. He looks out at the balcony that was in their room. The moon was beautiful and ever so bright. It was shining on them and Gaara swore that he saw the moon smiled at him.

_**To Be Continued **_

* * *

**Pandora:**Well, what do you think? I promise you that the story will be better. There will be many romantic scenes of Gaara and Hinata together. Gaara will always be there to comfort Hinata and Hinata will always be there by Gaara's side. 

**Gaara: **She desperately needs some review.

**Hinata:**Onegai, minna-san


	2. Chapter 2: Heal Me Not

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto and the characters in it so, I'm not happy about it.

**Author's note:** Gomen ne minna-san for the late upadate. I was busy with my examination. I got a lot of review for this fic and I'm very happy that everyone reviewed it. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate all of your kindness. I can't believe that's this much. By the way, maybe you can give me some idea or romantic part you want me to write because Gaara and Hinata will do some traveling later.

**P/s:** About how Shukaku is sealed will be in this chapter and why Hinata's eyes are blind, I won't be writing it in here first because I have plan for it. Maybe later in the fiction. Review, so I can put up the next chapter. There will be many things happening between Hinata and Gaara up ahead.

**Will Gaara ever love Hinata? Find out.**

Thanks for everyone's review. And now, read, enjoy and review.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2**

**Heal Me Not**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

_**'Whenever there is light, there will be darkness. It will never leave until you realized it on your own.'**_

It's been three days since our Hinata had eaten something. She can't accept the fact that she had lost her sight. She wanted to see again and most of all, she wanted to see Uzumaki Naruto once more. Everyday, she would cry her eyes out until she has no strength to cry anymore. Her mind was empty and so was her heart.

Whenever there's a free time aside from his work, Gaara would visit her and convince her to eat. He will try to sit by her side every time she cry and comfort her and because of this, Hinata felt strange about why Gaara will do something like this for her? She wanted an answer for this type of act he is giving her.

"Gaara-kun, t-the way you treated me…It's not you. I'm weak and to you, I think…." She paused.

The red head looked at her for a minute while pealing the apple skin with a pocket knife he had just took out.

"I think you see me nothing more than a weakling." Hinata finally manage to get it out. She placed her hand on her heart, waiting for his response. Upon hearing that, Gaara turned away from her with disgust upon his face.

"You know what? I quit those psychopath acts a long time ago after Shukaku is sealed in this pendant."

"Shukaku?"

"Yes, Shukaku, the demon that my father implanted on me when I was still in my mother's womb."

"…..." Hinata was speechless. She can never think if something like this happen to her, what will she do?

Gaara looked at her and reached for her hand. He took it and let it touch the necklace. Her hand jerked as its touched the pendant.

"I-Is it? How do you seal it then?" Hinata asked, a little bit afraid yet curious. Gaara was shocked with her question. He didn't know that she will be interested on knowing how it was sealed but he just complied.

"Well, it all happen when I was 16 years old. I found a jutsu in my father's secret chamber where all of the previous Kazekage keep all of the Kinjutsu. (forbidden jutsu) There was a sealing jutsu where you can seal spirit. I was not good at it so, I sealed it back into a necklace. This necklace played an important role in my life since then because if…If I do not have this necklace near my body, I will not make it after one hour, in other word…I will die." Hinata jerked a little and wonder.

"I'm sorry I say such thing earlier. I don't know what is wrong with me these days." Hinata hugged her leg with her arms wrap around it. She began to cry again and the red head sighed. He pouted his mouth and looked at her once more. He's not even good at comforting people. He's been so cold all these years, how can he possibly know the way to comfort someone now.

"Hyuuga-san…I…I heard people said that, one will look ugly when they cry."

Hinata stopped crying and listen to what he said.

"You will look ugly if you cry. I don't like it. Smile for me, just for me. Can you?" Gaara asked sounding so polite not like the Gaara she once knew. Hinata looked up form where she was. She tried to look at Gaara but her face was no where facing Gaara. He then goes to where she was facing and sits down.

"Thank you Gaara, for saying those words. I think I feel a bit better now." The Kazekage couldn't help but flushed tremendously. No one has ever thanked him before except for Temari. Gaara tried not to hide it as Hinata can't really see that he is getting a little red on his pale skin.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you will be leaving this place as soon as you got here." He said.

"Well, it is for the sake of the village." The Hyuuga heiress answered.

"It wasn't even my intention to get marry. It was The Lords who suggested it. They say that if I don't find myself a wife, other people will think that I'm into the same sex and that's not going to be good for a Kazekage as it will ruin my image."

"Ohh, is that it?" Gaara noticed the sudden change in Hinata's face.

"Don't worry; I won't neglect you either. I will be there for you but…."

Hinata cut him off. "Then, this will be a fake wedding then." Hinata said lifting her last finger to make a promise with him.

"You can say that again." Gaara lifted his finger and promised her. He smiled and glances outside the balcony in the room. Time passed quickly and he didn't know it was that late already. The sun already set, leaving Sunagakure in the dark, only to be illuminated with the moon and star light.

"I think I better be going now. I have some report to read and document to sign. You better be sleeping now. Get some rest."

"Okay. G-Good night."

"Good night." Gaara smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hinata was getting use to her surrounding now with the help of Gaara, Temari and sometimes even Kankuro. Temari didn't really agree with the idea of Kankuro helping Hinata at first but Hinata needed the extra hand when Temari is out on a mission.

"Recently, that's a report of a creature appearing and killing all the shinobi and passer by who tried to get to the port through the desert. All of them didn't survive to tell everyone about how the creature looks like. As the Kage of his village, Gaara has to go out to the desert to investigate." Kankuro told Hinata.

"So does this mean that he will be facing the creature alone?" She asked. Kankuro nodded.

"He will be alright. He's Gaara. He can handle it. Well, I will leave you here. You will be alright on your own right?"

"Yes, thank you Kankuro-kun." She bowed her head a little and waited for him to leave her room. She waited for the sound of the door closing shut and got out of her bed.

* * *

He packed all of his needs and was ready to set off when suddenly he saw Hinata following him from behind.

'Why is she doing here?' He asked himself. "Hyuuga-san, why are you here? You shouldn't walk around with your condition. What if you get hurt or something?"

"Is okay? I'm use to it already. I know where I'm walking as long as I placed chakra on my feet to feel the ground. I wanted to know you will be fine because…I think you are the only one that I can trust now seeing that…"

She tried to walk to where Gaara was by walking to the sound of his voice. The shifting sand made it harder for her to sense the ground with her chakra and she tripped. Gaara let out a sigh and walked to her, extending his hand. Hinata took it and got up from the ground.

"Troublesome." Gaara mumbled. "Alright…you can come with me but, on one condition…Don't get in my way."

"I got it." Hinata said, feeling a little disappointed after hearing what he said.

* * *

Three days had passed since they have left the village. There was still no sign of the creature anywhere.

"I think we will set our tent here tonight." Gaara put down his stuff and took out the material needed for the tent. Hinata tried to get on the ground. She moved her hand around trying to touch the ground. She then sat down when she felt that it is safe to sit.

The desert was cold and they manage to get over it. The fire wood that Gaara brought was running out. He tried to make some fire with the remaining ones.

"ACHOO!" Hinata sneezed and Gaara noticed it. He moved to where she is and handed her his sash that his been wearing every time. Hinata took it and thanked Gaara for it. Now, Gaara is left without any protection from the cold wind that was blowing, piercing his skins and sending shiver down his spine. He wore a tight sleeveless shirt and all he got to cover his body was his sash. Gaara tried to warm himself up by rubbing his body to produce heat with his hands. He hunkered down to avoid the icy wind. Hinata can't really see what he was doing so he didn't mind doing it in front of her. Finally, he let out a sneeze indicating that he was cold.

"ACHOO!" Hinata look at the direction where the sneezing sound came from.

"Gaara-kun, are you cold? Here, I'll give back your………."

"No! My nose is just itchy because some sand has just entered it, that's all. Beside, I'm a man. I can stand the cold. I'm Gaara of the Desert. This is the desert and nothing can stop me." Suddenly, Gaara thought about what he had just said and get annoyed by his stupidity.

_'Nice going Gaara. Nose is itching because of the sand. Ha! As if she will believe that. Sand is with me all the time. Gaara of the Desert, the desert is not even on my side. Why is it like this? The sand armor is not even strong enough to withstand this stupid, annoying cold.'_

"Here, we can share." Hinata moved closer to Gaara and wrapped the sash around the both of them. The red head was feeling uncomfortable in the position he is in now. He stiffened when Hinata put her head on his shoulder. He looks at her and found that she was already asleep.

_'So soon?'_ He thought.

The night was getting cold as the wind blows. The sash around them was not even enough to keep them warm. Hinata moved a bit from the uneasiness of her position. With his jutsu, he built a sand-liked barrier, protecting them from the cold.

"Why didn't I think of this in the first place? Of course, I'm stupid, that's why." The fire that he created slowly died out as the night when on.

He looked at Hinata who was sleeping on his shoulder and then looks away when he confirmed that she was sleeping soundly. He leaned his back on the wall of sand. This jutsu is consuming a lot of his chakra. He was getting a little bit tired so he shut his eyes and went into slumber land. His head suddenly fell on top of Hinata's. He realized this but he didn't give a damn about it. He just wanted to get his sleep while Shukaku is not in his body anymore. He held on to the necklace and tiredness took over him.

* * *

"Gaara, Gaara, wake up." He felt somebody shaking his body. He opened his eyes to see Hinata in front of him. He was shocked and flinched. The wall of sand was disabled. He fell on his back, landing on the sand.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun if I scared you." He dusted the sand away from his body and got up. He said nothing to Hinata and that made her worry.

"Whenever I can't hear your voice, Gaara, I feel scared, scare that you will leave me all alone in this darkness. I'm sorry that it turns out this way but I don't want it either." Hinata said to him.

"I'm sorry too, Hinata-san." Hinata's eyes went wide as she heard Gaara calling her by her name for the first time. She smiled and that's what make Gaara felt that everything he did was worth doing.

All of the sudden, the ground shook like an earthquake. Gaara held Hinata with one of his hand on top of Hinata's head and another at her waist covering her from anything coming their way. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see what it was. His eyes was focused on the giant scorpion in front of them. It was monstrous-looking but he was not afraid of it. He stood up from where he was and took a step nearer to the creature.

The creature shifted and spoke to him. "The dark ring around your eyes, that's no mistake, you must be Sabaku no Gaara."

"And so what if I am. I'm here to annihilate you."

"HAHAHAHA!!! You, annihilating me? That's a laugh."

Gaara placed both of his hand in front of him creating a hand seal and he stretched out his hand. "Sabaku Kyuu!!!" Sand began to envelope the creature, crushing it. But to Gaara's surprise, he wasn't expecting it to divide into smaller one.

"Huh. This is a little bit hard." Gaara hissed. All of the scorpions combined and form a bigger one. Hinata can't see what was happening. She wanted to help Gaara but she will just be in his way now.

The battle goes on. It was tiresome. Gaara was trying to catch his breath and so did the creature. The creature scanned aroung and saw Hinata. Gaara realized what the scorpion was looking and quickly got into his stance in front of her.

Hinata didn't know what was going on but she can feel a surge of chakra coming towards her. She tried to guard herself by placing both her hand in front of her but nothing happened to her. All she can hear was heavy breathing in front of her. No, it couldn't be. Did he…?

"Gaara!" She screamed his name. She got no reply from him. 'Where is he? Is he in front of me?' Hinata thought. Her tears roll down her cheek and began to put more chakra to her feet to get a better view of her surrounding.

Gaara heard her. He tried to speak but the pain was excruciating. He doesn't want her to cry anymore because of him. He tried to tell her again but he coughed out more blood instead of words. The scorpion stings him on his abdomen as he tried to protect Hinata. It was all his reflexes could do in that dire situation.

It was painful. With his last attempt, Gaara managed to launch his attack when the scorpion wasn't on his guard. The sand pierces through one his eyes and the creature let out a screech and disappeared into the sand.

Gaara fell over trying to fight the pain in his stomach. Hinata heard it. She now knows that he was hurt. She tried to reach for him as she dragged herself to his side.

"Gaara, are you alright? It's going be alright I promise. I'm a medical-nin. I can help you." She panicked. Her hand was trembling. Who was she kidding with? She can't even see a thing. How can she possibly help him? She tried to fight the tears and be strong. Gaara noticed the little sob she was trying to keep.

'Hinata, please don't cry.' His mind speaks. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. It made her filled with courage once more. She then told herself over and over again like a mantra that she must save him no matter how. She tried to find where he was hurt by moving her chakra embedded hand around his body. She found the wounded area. It was wet indicating the blood was gushing out from his wound. She can feel her hand stinging like it was burning. Instantly, she knew that that's poison in his wound.

"You are poisoned, Gaara-kun." Gaara can't answer her but he tried to communicate with her by touching her face with his hand telling her that he know.

_'If I don't do something, Gaara-kun will die because of this. I have to take the poison out before I treat his wound.'_ Hinata lowered her head to where the wound is to suck out the tainted blood and then the rest with her chakra. Gaara jerked not because it was painful or anything. It was something else that makes him feel funny from his stomach.

Hinata tied his wound with his sash after treating it. "I think you will be okay now." Gaara looked at the byakugan user. Her mouth was all covered in his blood. She was a bloody mess. He tried to sit up but failed to do so. He touched the part where he was wounded and thought back on how Hinata had saved him. He smiled as he looked up to the sky as if ten years of happiness engulfed him.

_'Hi-na-ta, arigatou…………"_ He managed to speak out.

"I'm glad you are okay, Gaara-kun."

It only took two hours of rest for Gaara to feel better. They headed back to Sunagakure as soon as possible to get a proper treatment.

* * *

Gaara woke up to find himself on the hospital bed. The smell of the medicine isn't the nicest thing in the world. He glanced around and saw a medic nin standing beside him looking at his medical record.

"Ahh Kazekage-sama, I'm glad that you are well."

"Where's Hyuuga Hinata?" Was the first thing he said.

"Ah… She's sleeping on the sofa right there." The nin pointed at where a sleeping form laid gently at the sofa. "If she hasn't gotten all the poison out, it will greatly damage your body from the inside. Well, I shall leave now so you can get some rest." The medic nin walked off, closing the door.

Gaara got out of his bed and headed to where Hinata was. He took the blanket off him and put it on Hinata, covering her body. He glanced out the window and realized that it was already night itme.

"How long have I been unconscious?" He asked himself and looked at Hinata once more. His eyes softened as he stroked her hair gently away from her face.

_'All that matter now is to heal Hinata's eyes.' _

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

**Pandora: Wow! It's a long chapter, I think so. But that's so many Gaara and Hinata fluff in there. I proofread it myself again so, don't flame. I hate reading my own fiction. It feels funny. But I hope I will get more review this time. NEED TO SUPPORT GAAHINA!**

**Gaara: So, review now because the next chapter, we are going to Snow country. It will be romantic.**

**Thank you for the review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession and Allergy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I'm back with fiction. I have change the title to something short and better. It's straight to the point. Hope you like it andsorry everyone. I think I won't be doing them going to the snow country. It's way to long. So I'm going to stick to my original story board.

I have wrote many chapter now. I thought of doing another fiction after this one is finish.I have wrote this story till it's ending. So, review and support this couple. The ending is going to be sad.

**Listening to:** Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

**To all the Americans out there, Happy Thankgiving and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confession and New Found Allergies**

After that incident in the Desert, Gaara realized something. Whenever he has a rough day with the Lord of Sunagakure, or get frustrated in signing every paper, his spirit will lighten up whenever he sees Hinata. So, it became a habit for him to walk down the road from the Kazekage tower and into the street. Turn to his left and into a playground. And across the playground, Hinata will be sitting on the pavement floor of the academy, telling all the little kid in Sunagakure stories. He will hide himself from being notice by her by sitting far away from her but in a distance where he can listens to her story. He found the story quite interesting seeing that nobody tell him stories before.

"So, the kitsune and the tanuki end up being punish for being naughty. So kids, what's the morale of this story?" She asked the children.

"I know, I know. We shouldn't steal and trick anyone so that we can get the benefit of it." One of the children said.

"That's very good. What do you think about the kitsune and tanuki then?" Hinata asked them for their opinions on the two fairy tales creature.

"I think the tanuki is the main culprit." One of the kid said. Hinata was puzzled by the kid's words.

"But, the kitsune did something bad too like the tanuki. Why is the tanuki being the main culprit?" She asked the child.

"Because my parents said so. Tanuki is evil." He answered.

From across of where the children sit, Gaara was sitting on the swing, listening to every word they said. When he was small, people use to call him a monster because he has a tanuki demon in him. He lived in him thus making him bare the hatred that everyone has on the demon. He cups his face with his hands and think of what the kid has said but then, he raises his head again when he heard someone speak again.

"Do you know why the tanuki is evil?" Hinata asked the little boy. Gaara was waiting for the answer. He wanted to know what they think.

"No but I think tanuki is cute. I don't know why my parents think this way but if I grow up and have children, I will never say tanuki is evil." Gaara's heart was enlightened. The newer generation didn't know about his demon. He was glad that his nightmare has finally come to an end. He could cry out tears of joy now if he can. He was in his own happy world when he heard everyone started to say goodbye to Hinata. He went over to her.

"Hi." He said to her.

"Gaara?" Gaara squat down in front of her and caresses her cheek.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to pick you home."

"Thank you." Gaara lifted her up and they went home together.

* * *

On their way home, they came across some shop selling all kind of stuff. You can hear the shop owner and the customer bargaining. The place was crowded and very lively indeed. Hinata was very happy about it to hear the busy market and everyone's laughter. She wished she can see everything here. It must be nice. 

"Can you tell me what it looks like here, Gaara? Is it colorful? Is it nice?" Hinata asked him. Gaara looks at her and nodded. He looks around and tells her in detail.

"There's a trinket shop selling all kind of jewelry. There's a stand selling Tako and Sushi. There's a bookstore, pet shop and a flower shop." He then looks at her when she wasn't saying anything. "Am I going to fast or am I not good at explaining things. You can tell me." He tells her.

"No Gaara. It was okay. I was just wondering about something. I want to go to the flower shop. Can you bring me there for a second? I promise I'll be quick."

"It's okay Hinata. I have time for this anyway."

They enter the shop. The shop owner greeted them. Everyone in the shop stops what they were doing and bow to their Kazekage. Gaara motioned his hand and told them to continue with their own thing.

Hinata tries to walk slowly, her hand moving in front of her so she won't hit or trip on anything. She then picked up a flower sense that smelled really pleasant.

"Gaara, can you see what type of flower I'm holding." Gaara was scratching himself when he heard Hinata calling him. He walks to where she is and tell her that it was a lily flower. She nodded and enjoys the scent of the flower.

"Hello, shop owner, can you wrap this up for me." One of his hands was pointing to the flower and one of it was trying to relieve him from the itch. What was happening to him? Why is he so itchy all of the sudden?

"Coming right up, Kazeka….YAI. Kazekage-sama, are you alright? You are having red spots all over your face."

Gaara's eyes widen and walk to the nearest place where he can see his own reflection. He came upon a pot of water and helook into it and found himself all covered in spot.

"AHHH!!!"

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her.

"I don't know. My face and my whole body started to itch. I have red spots all over it."

"Maybe…"she chuckled. "…you are allergic to flowers. According to the medical book I read last time, this is allergy. Only 1 of people all over the world has it."

"What?!" Gaara shouted. Everyone look at their Kazekage in shock. Gaara looks at everyone. He put his hand behind his head and chuckles."Uh...Nothing, nothing here that will interest anyone. Go on with your stuff." He then lower himself to Hinata's height and whisper into her ears. "Let's go home now Hinata. I need some medicine for this."

Hinata nodded and they walk out of the shop together rather fast.

* * *

**Uweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I hope there's no typo and gramatical error. I will die if it happens. I hate checking on my own work. I want a beta reader. sob Okay, skip the small talk, see what happen next?** **I will try to improve myself everyone.**

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

"Gaara is okay for a couple to......Bath together, yeah, bath together." Temaritold Gaara.

"Temari, for the last time, Hinata fell into the tub accidentally."

**What happen to them? I won't give a clue about it. Gaara's in deep trouble now.**

* * *

**Reviewer for last chapter**

**Ah-choo:** Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love it.

**Kinaangel:** Hehe! Thanks and now I have continue the fic.

**Malitia:** Thanks for your review and great gallery you have.

**Snapesita:** I have continue it and I hope you like it. I'm very eager to read your GaaHina doujinshi. I can help you with it if you want.

**Stella:** I'm glad you like it.

**Durian:** Thank you for reading my fiction. But they won't die. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Blame It On Her

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank Malitia for proof-read it for me. I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. I fee; so sad about it. Where is everybody?

**Chapter 3**

**You Can't Blame It On Her**

They went home and boy did Temari get the scare of her life. As quick as lightning, she went to get some maid to fetch some water back from the village well to fix Gaara a hot bath with some herbs put in it. Kankuro was having a grand time, laughing at his little brother. He got out a cream and put it on Gaara to relieve him from the itch. Hinata now knew that Gaara was allergic to flowers. She was planning to buy some flowers for Temari and Kankuro because they have taken care of her.

"Kankuro, this thing you're applying on me stinks. What is it?"

"It's cow's manure. It's great for reducing itch."

"WHAT!?"

"Hush Gaara, it'll be okay soon." Kankuro told him. Gaara's eyes widened. The stink on his face was something awful. Was Kankuro trying to get his revenge?

"Okay Gaara, your bath is ready." Temari said. Her eyes widened when she saw what Kankuro was doing to their little brother. "KANKURO! Is that your secret cow manure you are applying on Gaara?"

"Yes." Kankuro answered her.

"Man you are sick, Kankuro." Temari pulled Kankuro away from Gaara's room. Hinata was left alone standing there, quite amused by the situation just now. She really wished she could see everyone's faces when they found out what was on Gaara's face.

"I'm going to take a bath now. You can have dinner first and I can take you there if you want."

"Is alright, I can wait for you." Hinata made her way to the bed and sat down quietly.

Quickly, Gaara made a dash to the bathroom mirror and looked at himself. His face was looking really terrible. It was swollen, red, brown and stinky.

'Stupid Kankuro. I'll get my revenge someday too. Just you wait.' He thought and stripped himself naked. He took a dip in the bath tub and relaxed.

"This is the life." Quickly, he washes his face as soon as he got in. The lukewarm water was perfect.

Hinata was getting hungry. She wanted to tell Gaara that she would be going to dinner first but found that that was not a good choice because Gaara was taking a bath right now. It might interrupt him because he would normally take Hinata whenever she wants to go anywhere. So, she tried to walk to the dining hall by herself. She must depend on herself sometimes. Depending on other people every time is not a very good thing, her father always told her.

She walked, leaning against the walls for support. Her hand touched something like a door and she thought she was making her way out of the room, but actually she was making her way into where Gaara was. Gaara was scrubbing himself when he looked up and found Hinata touching his face suddenly.

'This is a good improvement. She can walk without tripping.' He thought as his heart nearly died out on him. 'But one thing for sure, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS WALKING TO!'

* * *

The dining hall was very silent when all of the sudden, Kankuro's laughter could be heard. They knew what had happened. Gaara was holding onto his fork. He squeezed it tightly and broke it. Kankuro took the hint and shut himself up while Temari smacked him upside the head.

"It's okay Gaara. This is what a …normal couple would do. Yeah, it's very normal for two people to bathe together in the same bath tub. Do you understand Gaara?"

Gaara folded his arms against his chest and pouted his mouth. He slump down his chair and made a grumpy face. They got it all wrong about him and Hinata. He stole a glance at Hinata and realized her head was hanging down and her face was as red as his hair. Well, sorta like the color of blood but he had stopped comparing everything red with blood a long time ago.

It was an accident in the bathroom. She was touching his face and she stepped on a bar of soap. That made her fall inside of the bath tub with him. But the most embarrassing part is, she touched his sensitive area. He screamed and everyone rushed to the bath room and found them in a very intimate position. Temari and Kankuro were shocked but happy at the same time as their little brother had grown up.

"It's not funny Kankuro. Look, she tripped, she fell and that's how she ended up in the bath tub."

"Now, now Gaara. You can't blame it on the lady there. It's not entirely her fault that she was in there." Temari told him.

"Fine!!! Have it your way." Gaara moved away so he wasn't facing his stubborn sister.

"I-It's true Temari-san. I was trying to go to the dining hall without notifying Gaara first because I didn't want to disturb him but I ended up walking into the bathroom." Hinata explained.

Gaara turned over and said, "See, I told you it was true." He went back to his position before.

"Very well. Have it your way. That's not my problem. You two are married, so what's the big fuss."

'But we are not exactly married.' Hinata and Gaara thought together in the same time. 'We were just pretending.'

**_To Be Continue_**

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** How was it? Thank you Malitia for beta-reading it for me.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**The next chapter will be a lot more interesting than this. Stay tune.**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrasing Moments and Chime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's note:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone gave me. I love it. I'll do my best now.

**This fiction is beta-read by Malitia.**

**Chapter 5**

**Embarrasing Moments and Wind Chime**

That night, Gaara was having thoughts about what happened today. First, the rough day in work, second, the allergy, and third, Hinata ended up in the same bath tub with him and violated him. He blushed at the thought of it. How embarrassing for her to do that to him.

"I hope she forgets this. How am I suppose to ever talk to her now?" He put a pillow over his head. He then looked at Hinata sleeping on the bed across from him. She was sleeping soundly. For the whole night, Gaara was thinking a whole lot about her on his make shift bed. He tried to sleep but couldn't.

"If I weren't lactose intolerant, I would have drunk a hundred glasses of milk by now."

"Gaara?"

"Huh? Hinata?" Gaara turned to her.

"Are you asleep yet?" she asked him.

"Umm…no. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering about the incident today. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Gaara wanted to ask her something that he wanted to forget. Something so embarrassing that it might've haunted him for life. 'What happen to the tough Gaara?' He asked himself. "Uh…Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Well….When you dropped into the bath tub, do you happen to know what you touched."

"Ehh…Well, come to think of it, I think I touch something rubbery." Gaara was beginning to sweat. "Why did you ask that…oh wait, could it be?"

Gaara closed his eyes fearing of what she would say. "A rubber duck!. Gaara, I didn't know you bathed with a rubber ducky." Gaara blinked continuously. She thinks 'it' was a rubber ducky. Oh boy.

"You don't have to be shy about it, Gaara-kun. Everyone has a dark secret. Is that your dark secret?"

"Eh…..Yeah." Gaara said. 'I can't believe this. One part of me thinks that it was good that she was blind. Hey wait a second, if she weren't blind, nothing would have happen. Damn. I felt like a fool. If Shukaku was here, he would be laughing at me now.'

The window to the bedroom was open. The wind of the night blew in, making Hinata shiver. Gaara automatically walked to her side and wrapped her up in his blanket. After putting the blanket around her, he then realized what he was doing. It was like a totally automatic thing for him to do it.

"Thank you Gaara-kun. The desert wind is an awful lot colder than the wind in Konoha." She then looked down. "I use to have a wind charm made of glass hanging on the window. Whenever there's wind blowing in, it would create beautiful and peaceful sound. I loved it. It was a present from my friends. I miss them a whole lot."

With that last sentence she said, Gaara began to feel bad for her. He wanted to make it up to her somehow. Suddenly, he got a brain storm.

"Well, it's pretty late now, you better go to sleep." Gaara told her. She nodded her head and went to sleep. He twirled her hair with his finger. It was nice watching her sleep.

'Hinata, I will give you the most perfect gift ever.' He sat beside her the whole night, admiring the beauty of the night in Sunagakure.

**To Be Continue**

Great news for everyone. I have finished this story yesterday and in the end, it was too sad to be true. Well, there are about 12 chapters for this story and it means that's 7 more to go.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sand Festival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Well, this story was beta-read by Malitiaand my friend JeraldineSchreiber.

**Chapter 6**

**The Sand Festival**

The Sand festival was getting near and everyone in the village was busy especially the Kazekage. He had to organize everything before the festival, like how many Anbu should be guiding the gate and everywhere. What will be the highlight for this year? He tries to draw out his plan but mostly he will scribble and throw it in the bin.

"What should I do this year, Kankuro? I hate this festival every time of the year." Gaara scratched his head.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who's in charge of this."

"You were supposed to be the Kazekage, but you didn't want it and you gave it to me."

"So?" Kankuro rolled his eyes at Gaara.

"So help me, goddamnit." Gaara was frustrated now. He hated this time of the year.

Temari brought Hinata to shop with her. Everyone was busy setting up stuff for the festival in the town square. Hinata didn't know they would be having a festival but when she heard people talking about it she quickly found out.

"Is there anything I can help you with for the festival, Temari-san?" Hinata asked. The blonde nin looked at her. She was so polite to address her name with 'san' at the back everytime.

"Do you want to help?"

"Yes Temari-san." Hinata chuckled.

"Okay. We will now go shopping and later I will have to check on the decorations. After all that, I will have to practice for the dance."

"Dance? You will be dancing? That's so nice." Hinata was feeling excited, but soon her face turned gloomy. "I wish I could see you perform."

Temari tried to cheer her up. "It's okay. I promise you that I will dance for you again when your eyes are healed."

"Arigatou, Temari-san."

The whole day, Temari and Hinata were doing the preparations of the festival. Hinata realized that it was fun doing everything with Temari. She's tough and not to mention funny.

"We're back," Temari shouted when she reached the Kazekage tower, as if someone would answer her in a place so big.

"Temari!" It was Kankuro calling for her.

"What's wrong, Kankuro?"

"Gaara fainted." Temari dropped her grocery bag and rushed up the stairs quickly, bringing Hinata along.

Gaara fainted because he was over worked these few days. He just needed some rest and he would be fine but Kankuro made it seems so troublesome. Gaara got to sleep on his bed again, since Hinata was always the one sleeping on that bed. They couldn't sleep together to avoid anything that would cause Hinata trouble.

They took turns to look after Gaara. Temari and Kankuro made the night so interesting by telling Hinata about Gaara's past and present: like the time when he discovered puberty and everything. Temari and Kankuro were afraid to explain it to him as it was something so embarrassing and that leave Gaara into confusion. They laughed the whole night long. Hinata had never laughed so happily before.

In the dining hall the next morning, they ate happily together with Gaara getting confused as to why they were all laughing. Was it the way he looked? He touched his face with his hand and found that there was nothing wrong with him. Did he forget to shave this morning? No, that wasn't it. It was actually something they had said last night. He tried not to care about a single damn thing they were laughing about.

The festival finally arrived. Everyone was wearing their kimono,since it was the only time in the year where they get to wear them. The night was cold and it was perfect to where a kimono.

Kankuro and Gaara didn't feel so comfortable wearing their kimonos. Gaara tried to loosen his kimono by opening the area in front and exposing his bare chest. Something caught Temari's eyes. She then move closer to Gaara.

"There's a wine drinking competition, Gaara. Go and participate. You will win for sure," Temari urged his little brother to join. She bugged him non-stop when he refused but then he gave in.

"Okay, okay. I'll join, Temari-nee-chan." He walked up into the stage as everyones eyes were on him.

"Temari, why did you say Gaara would win for sure?" Hinata was curious about it so she asked Temari.

"Oh, you know that Gaara has half of the tanuki demon in him now. He won't get drunk because Shukaku loves to drink."

"Oh, now I get it. Thank you, Temari-nee-chan."

The competition was on. Everyone was watching them anxiously to see who would be the winner. It was against their Kazekage for heaven's sake. His challenger was getting nervous. He was quite afraid of him, not because he had a demon in him but he was the Kazekage and all the Kage in this village were always very grumpy.

"Hey," Gaara called his opponent. The person looked at him.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"I heard you are the best drinker here, so give it all you got. You don't have to respect me. You can go all out, okay?" he told him. His opponent was not feeling so tense anymore.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama. I will do my best."

The referee got out the wine that they have been storing for 100 years now. Every year they would make a big barrel of it. They have been continuing this tradition since 100 years ago and this barrel of wine was like a 100 years old now. The referee signaled them and they start drinking like mad. The wine they were drinking was the strongest one in their village. Even Shukaku couldn't stand it. On the 7th glass, Gaara began to feel dizzy. Luckily for him, his opponent fainted first.

"The winner is our Kazekage-sama, Gaara of the Desert." The referee held up Gaara's hand. Everyone cheered. Gaara walked down the stage. All the younger generation of teenage girls were shouting for him as he was the hottest guy in Sunagakure now after becoming the Kazekage.

"You won, Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro hugged him and they jumped together. The jumping made Gaara really sick.

"Excuse me nee-chan." He began to find his way into an alley way. He puked out everything he ate that night. His head wasn't feeling so dizzy anymore after that. Hinata then handed him a tissue paper. He accepted it and he was glad that Hinata didn't see his face right now.

_**To Be Continue**_

**

* * *

****Gaara:** I'm loved by so many people. I'm so happy. 

**Pandora:** That's not the Gaara I know.

_Thank you to all the reviewers. I love you all._


	7. Chapter 7: Paint Till your Heart Content

**Author's Note: **I felt like updating it. So, here it is. Thank you to all my reviewers. It's getting really interesting. I can't wait to post everything.

**This chapter is proof-read by JeraldineSchreiber**

**Chapter 7**

**Paint Till Your Heart Content**

The night is young like Temari and Kankuro said. They drag the half-dead half-alive Gaara to the fair. Everyone was having fun with the games organized. Most of them are the common ones that all festivals have, like goldfish catching, riddle guessing, and so on. But some off them like bull wrestling and tug-of-war are games that only Sunagakure has. Sunagakure is famous for breeding cattle and horse riding. It's like the "wild wild west" here except the cowboys here are shinobi.

Kankuro loves to enter the tug-of-war competition while Temari enjoys bull wrestling. It will always make Kankuro jealous whenever Temari wins in bull wrestling.

"Okay, all together, pull!" Kankuro said to his team. This year Kankuro's opponent was his own sister, Temari. She wanted to see how strong Kankuro is. She gathers a group of housewives and women in Sunagakure. It was a war to prove which is the strongest sex. It's like a battle of the sexes, and it was like the main event. Gaara as the Kazekage gets a special seat where he can view the event. Hinata sits near him. As usual, Gaara explains everything he sees to her.

"Temari and the women begin to pull the men. I think the men are losing…but wait, they are pulling them again." Gaara watched the event with excitement. Hinata can picture it in her mind now.

"Temari-san is very s-strong and brave, isn't she? I wish I can be like her."

"Hinata, if you think you are, you will be," Gaara whispered to her. Hinata blushed as she can feel Gaara getting near her. His breath tickled her, resulting her to flinch and giggle.

"Gaara, that tickles."

"What?" He asked her and giving her a 'mischievous look'.

Hinata moves her hand to find Gaara's face. Slowly, she trails her hand from his forehead to his ear. She stops when she gets a hold on his ear. "This!" She said as she blows at Gaara's ear. It sended a chill down his spine as she blow at his ear and Gaara yelled in shock. Everyone went silent and look at their Kazekage, including his siblings.

"Uhh…Nothing happen. I just get excited," Gaara stood up and told them.

Everyone laughed at their Kazekage and they resume their tug-of-war event. Gaara sat back on his seat and scratches his ear. He turns to Hinata and pouted his lip. The Byakugan user seems to be smiling happily.

He started to do hand gesture to mock her for embarrassing him in front of everyone. He stuck out his tougue and do funny faces. Suddenly, Hinata turns her head to him. He begin to sweat.For a minute there, Gaara thought he was caught in his act when she turns around. Suddenly, guilt builds in him when he heard what she said.

"I'm sorry Gaara…For doing that to you just now. I-I thought it will be alright. Gomen ne."

"It's okay," Gaara said to her. 'Man, I'm so bad.' He thought about his childish act again. Kankuro used to do that to him last time. It pisses Gaara but luckily, Shukaku is sealed or Kankuro would have died a long time ago.

In the end, Temari's team defeated the men. Temari jump in excitement as she receives a prize from the Kazekage. Temari was jumping and shouting with happiness as Gaara tries to hand her the trophy. But with the jumping and shouting, he can't even hand her the prize. He begins to look annoyed. He tries to make her stand still by holding her but failed. He gets dragged in with Temari's victory dance.

"Wo-ah! S-St-op, Te-Te-ma-ri…." He can't even say properly without having gap in between his sentence.

"Gaara, you don't know what this means to me." He then pointed to where Kankuro was standing. Everyone look at the direction where Temari's finger was pointing to. Kankuro's face looked grumpy and annoyed. He started to cup both of his ears with his hands.

"I WON KANKURO!!! DID YOU SEE THAT? I TOLD YOU THAT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" Temari begin to laugh evilly. The laughter makes Gaara think about who the demon actually is, Temari or him?

The next event was the fan dance that Temari had been practicing for. It was a splendid display of different step of movement. Sometimes Temari may be all 'tomboyish' but she's still a girl in the inside. That always made Kankuro and Gaara wanted to protect their dear older sister.

After the dance, everyone resumed to their own activity. Gaara with Hinata and Kankuro went to the backstage to meet up with the blond nin.

"Nee-chan, that was a great performance," Gaara complimented her. Temari smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Hinata, don't worry, you will get to see my dance when your eyes is healed." Temari caresses her cheek. Hinata nodded and smile to her, which made the fan wielder happy to be with her.

They walk together down the street. It was full of booths and food stalls. Gaara suddenly caught something that met his eyes. A couple was walking together. The boy bought a bouquet of flower and gave it to the girl. The girl seems so happy when the bouquet was handed to her. Temari noticed Gaara wasn't walking with them. She looks at Gaara and then to the couple that Gaara was looking at. Temari knows what was on his mind so she moves near him.

"Go do something for her too, like that couple over there," she told him.

"But I'm allergic to flowers."

"Sometimes you must sacrifice for the one you love to see them happy."

Gaara nodded and motion his hand signaling Temari to leave him alone. Temari then motioned to join Kankuro and Hinata at the food stall.

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked her.

"Somewhere," Temari answered him as she looks at the menu. Kankuro shot her a confuse look. Hinata was thinking of where Gaara is but shrugged it off when the waitress asks them what they want.

They were eating happily, enjoying their food when suddenly Gaara come in and shove the large bouquet of lily to Hinata. The allergy seems to be coming back.

"Hinata, this is for you," Gaara hand her the bouquet of flower as soon as he entered the stall. He scratches himself. Temari can't believe that Gaara actually did that.

"Gaara, you are allergic to flowers. Why did you buy these for me?" Hinata asked him as she noticed that it was flowers that Gaara handed her.

"Because you love flowers so I thought you will like to have it."

"Oh Gaara, you are so silly. Thank you. Can you come closer Gaara?" Hinata asked him. Gaara just move near her and he couldn't believe what she did next. Everyone in the stall seems to be looking at them as Hinata kisses him. "You deserve that kiss," Hinata giggled.

Gaara blushed furiously. His sibling was laughing at his flushed face. Gaara tries to tell them that he was not blushing but it was his allergy. After stuffing their stomach with delicious food, they decided to take a walk. It was getting boring for them as it seems that the festival has nothing fun in it.

"This is boring," Kankuro complained. Everyone sighed. They came across some children playing with paint. They were using the paint to paint the wall. Is this vandalism? But it doesn't seem like it for Gaara. As he walks to them, the children immediatly backed away.

"Sorry, Kazekage. We didn't mean to do it. Honest, we didn't mean it. Don't punish us." Gaara stared at them and smiled.

"It's okay. You just gave me a great idea." He grabs the paint bucket. "Let's paint the whole city. It looks kinda dull, isn't it?" The children smiled. They grab their paints and run with Gaara. Everyone stare at them as they paint the wall of every house and building they saw. Temari lead Hinata with her to where Gaara is.

"It seems that our little brother found a new way of having fun with paint," Kankuro said as he went into a shop and purchased some paint.

On that night, the paint shop was rich. Everyone in Sunagakure was having fun painting the building. Houses in Sunagakure don't look that dull anymore. In fact, it looks more colorful and lively.

"Come on, everyone, let's color the Kazekage tower," Gaara told them. Everyone followed Gaara to the Kazekage tower. The Lord of Sunagakure knows what everyone was up to. They try to stop Gaara from painting the tower.

"Kazekage-sama, you can't do this to the tower. It was build by your ancestor. It's a historical building. What will they think of your action?" The Lord tried to reason with him.

"Do you know what I think about this building? I hate it. When I was small, I have always hated the sand and my home had to be made out of it to. It looks so dull to me that it made me feel lonely. Now, I will paint it and everything will change." Gaara moves forward following by a crowd of citizen. He was once happy that he can repaint his home.

Temari watches her little brother as he paints the wall looking so happy. Hinata couldn't help but smile when Temari told her that Gaara looks a mess.

**To Be Continue**

This is a section where I will write something funny about Gaara. It is Gaara's previous teenage life. It's funny and that's why when his sibling told Hinata about it in previous chapter, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at it.

**Something funny**

Gaara runs around while spreading his arm and flap it like a bird. "Chirp, chirp, chirp." He said as he keeps running until he bang into a tree.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Charming and Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I updated this fic as soon as possible. I don't care how many review I get. At least I get some. This is going to be near end so, cross your fingers and hope for the best cause there's only 4 more chapters left.

**This story is proofread by JeraldineSchreiber**

**Chapter 8**

**Prince Charming and Wishes**

Five days after the festival, Hinata has barely known where Gaara has gone everyday. So today, she starts searching for him in the Kazekage office, but only to find Kankuro there. He told Hinata that Gaara has taken a holiday leave, and Kankuro was in charge of his work now. He hated this stuff earlier and so that's why the Kazekage position was given to Gaara.

"Thank you so much, Kankuro. I will be going now." Hinata's servant led her out of the room. Kankuro looks at her and begin cursing Gaara for leaving her all alone here.

"What a mean person Gaara is, he didn't even tell her where he went, and he didn't even tell me, neither." Kankuro rambled about how irresponsible Gaara is.

Hinata was back in her own room. She has nothing to do. She can't see and she can't walk anywhere alone without having someone to lead her. If Gaara was here, he will normally bring her out to see the most exotic things that will only be found in Sand Village.

"Gaara, where are you?" She lies down on her soft mattress thinking about where he could be.

"Hinata!" Someone was calling her. The voice was very familiar to her -it was Gaara's.

"Gaara?" Yes, indeed it was Gaara's. He walks into the room by the window.

"Come Hinata. I have to show you this." He grabs her hand and led her out the balcony. Hinata realized that his hand was rough and wrapped with fabric.

"Gaara, did you hurt your hand? What's wrong?" She was concerned about him but Gaara shrugged it off.

"You don't have to know it. Just follow me." Hinata did as she was told. Gaara carried her bridal style and jump down the balcony where they landed safely on the horse.

'Man, my butt need serious medical herbs later,' he thought. Jumping down from a three storey building while carrying someone and land on a horse wasn't something easy and safe after all. He learned it the hard way. Even for a shinobi like him, it won't be possible to do it that way. It only exists in fairy tales.

"Kyah," he signaled the horse.

"Is this a horse Gaara?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes, his name is Spiraling Storm. He's my horse. I rode him everywhere when I'm free. He doesn't really like other people to ride on him but you, he seems fine. You're special Hinata." Hinata blushed when she heard Gaara said that she's special.

"You sounds like Prince Charming now." Hinata told him, hugging him tightly.

"Really?" Gaara chuckled.

They rode on the horse and galloped out of the village. They were in the desert now but not for long as they approach to a place where there was forest with lot of tall mountains. When they where there, they descended the horse and Gaara led Hinata into a cave.

She didn't know where he was bringing her but she trusted that Gaara wouldn't do anything to harm her. She can feel the wind blowing on her face. Just as she was enjoying the breeze, she heard a familiar sound.

"Wind chime!" She was excited to hear it. It brings her happy memories. If she can see, she will be more surprised with it. Gaara has made many glasses with his sand. Break it into smaller pieces and hang it all over the place. The cave was a tunnel leading to stone village border. Wind passes through this tunnel often so it was a good place to hang the wind chime.

Hinata then realized why Gaara's hands were bandaged. He must have hurt his hands while doing this for her. Suddenly, she felt bad about herself because Gaara was doing this for her.

"Thank you very much, Gaara. You don't know what this mean for me."

"It's okay. I'm happy if you're happy. I'm glad I can make you smile."

Hinata chuckled, "Then I will smile for you always."

"Thank you very much then," he thanks her. "There's still a lot of things waiting for you at the end of the tunnel. I'll show you." Hinata stands up and followed him. Gaara then holds her hand when he realized she was behind of him.

The tunnel leads them into a lake as big as the actual moon itself. It was beautiful. The lake was surrounded by trees and rocks making the whole place look like a fairy tale. The moon was shining brightly tonight, thus the whole place was lit up by it.

"Is there water here?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's a lake."

"Sounds great. I was getting kind of sweaty. Wish I can take a bath here but, I didn't bring any cloth with me."

"Don't have to worry about that, I have brought your cloth along with some towel. I know you will like the water here. We can enjoy it and swim in the lake."

Hinata was happy that she has a friend like Gaara beside her. She finally got to know Gaara a lot better and she has forgotten long ago how he was cold blooded murderer last time. Gaara handed her a towel to wrap herself with and left her while she changes.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"Yes. I remember the first time you handed me some cloth the first time we met." She walks to where Gaara was. "I was so scared when I knew I was married to you. I thought I was going to die, but I was wrong. You are the best person I ever met." Just as she finishes her word, she accidentally steps on a slippery stone. Gaara saw this and runs to her side. She falls on him making them plunge into the lake together.

Gaara opened his eyes. It was very hard for him to see underwater but he knows what position he and she was in. She was so close to him and that made him felt numb. He finally knew that he wanted her, his Hinata. She was everything to him. He can't afford to loose her and he wanted her to be happy always. He questioned himself every time why does he feel so happy when she is happy and now, he got the answer. He was fairly in love with her.

They got out of the water breathing for air. It was a really nice moment for him. Hinata apologized to him. Gaara could only laugh. She was apologizing to _him_. She was always apologizing to everyone and that is the Hinata he knows and knew about. Hinata splashes water on him, catching Gaara off guard. Gaara pouted his lip.

"So, you like to play with water? I'll give you some." They were having a war now, splashing water to each other. Somehow, Gaara and Hinata feel like they were children again. It makes them feel young again.

They got up after so many hours of water war. They got dressed and headed to the meadow not far from here.

"The night is beautiful," Gaara said out. Hinata smiled but her heart feels a little heavy because she can't experience what Gaara is experiencing right now.

"The meadow must be pretty, isn't it Gaara?" She asked him. Gaara looks at her and chuckled.

"Do you need me to explain everything to you again?" Gaara asked her. Hinata's face was flushed and then she nodded her head.

"If you don't think it's too troublesome for you…" There was a moment of silence before Gaara looks up the sky and tells her everything he saw.

The moonlight lit up the whole sky as the stars dance around it. It was a beautiful night and Gaara will visit this place whenever he has the time. It was his little haven from all the reality. They lie on the grass next to each other and admire the beauty of the night together and as they were admiring it, a shooting star passes before their eyes.

"There's a shooting star," Gaara tells her. Hinata's head jerked up.

"Is it? I have to make a wish." She holds up her hand and starts to pray while Gaara mimicked her action.

"Make a wish," he said, "then I'll make one. I wish…" He thinks for a while and look at Hinata who was still praying. He knew the perfect wish to wish for. "I wish that….I can find someone or something that can heal Hinata's eyes."

"Did you make a wish, Gaara?" Hinata asked him out of the blue.

"Make a wish?"

"Yes. People said if you wish upon a shooting star, it will come true," she tells him.

"Did it come true for you?" He asked her. Suddenly, her head hung low as she heard his question.

"No. Not even once." She looks sad as she knew that wishing upon a star never make her wish come true once.

"Come on, don't give up. It will come true one day. Someday…" He smiled.

"You're right, Gaara. It will.... someday. Thank you for cheering me up."

"So, Hinata, what did you wish for?"

"You can't tell anybody what you wish for otherwise it won't come true."

"Oh!" They were silence again. Hinata tries to break the silence.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. It won't come true." Gaara smiled a wicked smile at her as if she can see him. Hinata giggled and said how she has forgotten about it. It was just a random question she asked him.

Suddenly, a question pops out in Gaara's mind. "What if she can see again. What if she don't really like how I look?" He looks at her and down at both his hands. 'These hands of mine had killed many. Will she ever forgive me? She's so pure and white while I'm red and dirty. I'm afraid I might stain and damage her pureness.'

"What's wrong Gaara?" Hinata asked him, taking him aback.

Gaara looks at her. "Hinata, will you still be with me when your eyes can see again?"

"Why Gaara?"

"Because, I look different from other people. I have black rings around my eyes and bright red hair. You will never see anyone like me. I'm far away from normal. I look like a monster. I have kill many and I'm stained in red while you are as pure and white as a lily flower." Gaara cups his face with his hands and sighed. Hinata then put her hand on Gaara's back.

"No. I won't leave you. If I didn't become blind, I wouldn't have know such a great and nice person you are Gaara. Sometimes, you can't judge a book by its cover. I won't mind your past, Gaara. You say I'm white and you are red, right? If this two color mix together, what color will it create? It will create pink, a beauiful color." Hinata smiled. The heavy burden in Gaara's heart was suddenly lifted. He looks at Hinata and smiled too.

"I learnt a song from someone a long time ago that we must take a look through other peoples' eyes. You will look at things differently." Hinata understands what he was trying to say. Look at other people's point of view and everything will be different and sometimes better.

_**There are things that in life you're learning and over time you'll see because out there somewhere, it's all waiting, if you keep believing. So don't run, and don't hide, it will be alright. You'll see, trust me, I'll be there watching over you. Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find, if you look through my eyes.**_

_**There will be time on this journey, all you see is darkness. Out there somewhere daylight finds, if you keep believing. So don't run, don't hide. I'll be there watching over you. All the things you can change, there's a meaning in everything. You will find all you need, there's so much to understand.**_

_**Just take a look through my eyes. There's a better place somewhere out there. Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find, if you look through my eyes.**_

Gaara looks at Hinata who was fast asleep on his shoulder. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulls her closer. The night was cold and he barely had anything on him. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt which won't keep him warm. He shifted a bit so that Hinata can sleep better on his shoulder. He looks at her again and smiled for the hundredth time today.

_**I'll be there watching over you, just take a look through my eyes, Hinata…… I'll be your eyes.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

This is a section where I will write something funny about Gaara. Well, you can consider it as Gaara's previous teenage life. How stupid it may be and that's why in previous chapter where his sibling told Hinata about his teenage life, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at it.

**Something Funny**

Gaara went searching for some cloth. His cupboard was empty. Where's all his cloth? So he went into Temari's room and grab some of her cloth. He went to the living room where Temari and Kankuro is in. Temari saw him coming and the first thing she do was smack Kankuro on the face.

"Oh my God Gaara. Why are you weaaring my cloth?"

"It fits me." Gaara ansewered.

Kankuro then tells him. "Don't you know that cloth can only be wear by woman."

"What's a woman?" Gaara asked making his sibling fall over anime style.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9: Someone There For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Hi. I have decided to update the fic. If I don't update now, I will never have teh chance next time. This is a dramatic chapter. I hope it will be okay. That's more of this scene later.

**This chapter is proofread by JeraldineSchreiber. Thank you very much Jerry.**

**Chapter 9**

**Someone There For You**

The night was getting cold and the moon begins to fade. It was time to go home for the two of them. They walk through the meadow where tall grass grows and birds fly around in peace. The place is so spacious that even Hinata can run through it. Gaara run behind of her, trying to catch her.

"Got ya!" Gaara caught Hinata. She giggled and they stay in that position for a few second but for Gaara, it feels like an eternity.

"Let's go, Gaara. Temari-san and Kankuro-kun must be waiting for us. Gaara?" Hinata ran ahead of Gaara. She didn't know where she was walking and Gaara spaced out just now by the smile Hinata gave him, evenHinata called for him but she didn't get any response. She tries to move back to where she was the best she could. "Gaara?" She called again. As she was walking, she didn't realize that a stone was in front of her. She tripped and slowly the gravity was taking her down. Gaara saw it and run to her. She tries to grab for something so that it will somehow break her fall. The time slowed on that moment. Hinata manages to grab something but it was something that Gaara never let anyone touch, his necklace where Shukaku is sealed in. The necklace broke and the pendant fell away from its place. Gaara manages to grab Hinata and she landed safely on top of him.

Gaara begins to feel the side effect of being without his necklace. He begins to feel the pain that surges up in his head and his entire body. He was getting dizzy and his vision was getting dark and slowly he feels numb. He can't even move.

"Hi…Hi…na..ta….UHH!!!"

"Gaara…GAARA!" Hinata panicked. "I…His necklace…._What have I done? Gaara…" _Her hand was holding onto the string that was used to hold the sealed demon. She clutches tightly onto the string as she tries to move around, her hand was trying to find the missing pendant. She knew what will happen to Gaara without his necklace. She knew that it will cause him his life. Tears begin to roll down both her cheeks as she waves her hand around to find the missing pendant. "I'm so sorry……Gaara," She said in her mind repeatedly.

In the darkness, Gaara sat alone in his own world full of darkness. It surrounds him and he can't do anything but to sit there with his leg put against his chest. His memories begin to blur as if it was erased.

"I've found it! Gaara!" Hinata found the pendant. It was lying very near to Gaara. She moves beside him and put the pendant on Gaara's hand. "Don't worry Gaara, y-you will be a-alright soon. I-I've found the pendant. Gaara…" She didn't get any response again. She tries to feel for his pulse and she got nothing from him. "No……_GAARA!!!_" She tries to heal him with whatever Tsunade-sama has thought her before when she entered the medical field. Still, she didn't get any response from him. She lies on top of his chest. Her mind was blank, and she felt that she can't do anything anymore.

She calls for help but nobody wasaround,as if they were in a land where no one will be. She felt herself being so useless. "Why…_Why can't I be useful for once?"_ Her sob caught in her throat as she tries to speak again_. "Just for once, I will be useful…… for you Gaara?"_ She said. She has been nothing but a burden to him. She wished that she didn't come here in the first place.

"_Gaara, please wake up. Let's go home. Let's go home now. Temari-san and Kankuro-kun is waiting for us. Gaara...Don't l-leave me alone…Don't leave me alone anymore."_ Hinata cried like she hasn't cry before. Her heart feels so bad and heavy.

The whole incident just happened too fast, too fast for her. She hasn't experience something that will cost people's life. She felt that God was playing with her the whole time.

"_Gaara, you were always there for me. I can't bear……... to lose you anymore." _

Deep inside Gaara's darkness, he heard a familiar voice talking to him. He looks around for the source of voice.

**Do you hear that boy? She needs you. What are you doing now? **Shukaku speaks to him.

"Shukaku? Hinata….."

**Look what she has done for you. SHE CRIED FOR YOU!!! **Shukaku roared at him.

"I'm sorry……I can't."

**You are useless. What will happen to her now? You still have to bring her home and treat her eyes like you promised to yourself. You said you will be there for her but look at you now. **

_Hinata…….I…I want to be with her forever. To hold her in my arms and tell her how beautiful she is whenever she smiles. To tell her my fear and also my happiness. I want to share it with her and show her my foolishness behind the mask I wear every time. To look at her eyes and lose myself in the gaze of her white eyes. Hinata……You are everything that I ever wished for. You are my sunshine._

**Go to her now. She's waiting for you.**

* * *

"_Gaara, please wake up."_

"Hi-Hinata."

"Gaara….GAARA!!! You are alive! I was so worried about you! I thought you will never be with me again." Hinata hugged him. Gaara wipes away the tears on her face. He chuckled as he was glad that he can see her smile again.

"Let's go home now Hinata. Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-nii-san is waiting for us."

"Are you sure you are alright Gaara? All of a sudden you lost your pulse and now you sound normal."

"Gaara chuckled. "I'm okay now, really." Gaara was actually having a hard time keeping his voice normal and hide the shakiness in it. His head was still throbbing painfully but seeing that he can see her, he feels better.

Gaara carried her all the way home. Hinata cuddled in his arm and slowly, she fell asleep in his protective arms.

'_Thank you Shukaku, for everything just now.'_ He smiled to himself.

* * *

Theyarrived atSunagakure a few hours later on Gaara's horse. He put Hinata to bed and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT, MISTER?" Temari shouted at him. Gaara yelped and turn around to face his sister.

"Don't scare me like that, Temari. I almost lost my life there."

"Well if you are not home every night, you are going to be like this too. Where have you been?" Temari puts her hand on her waist.

"I went out with Hinata to the border of Earth Country."

"What did the two of you do there?" Temari asked while narrowing her eyes on him. Gaara looks away.

"Nothing," Gaara answered, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I get it now. Did the two of you do the nasty toge….." Temari was suddenly cut off by Gaara.

"NO! We didn't. We didn't do anything!" Gaara answered her in panic.

"How am I suppose to trust you if you act like this?" Temari blushed as well thinking of how her little brotherhas grown up already.

"I'm still a virgin and I will die as one," Gaara tells her. Temari's eyes widen.

"Virgin huh? That's funny."

"It's not funny, Temari." Gaara walks away. He will never win this debate with his sister.

Temari chased after him and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Gaara, I have something to tell you," Temari told him. He turns around to look at her. He crossed his arm and tells her to continue.

"Well, there's this legendary flower called the Desert Lily. Long time ago, the Kazekage of this village used to look for this particular flower and propose to the one they love. The flower is also a proof for the girl that you love her very much. If you propose to the girl you love with a Desert Lily, the two of you will be together forever. And if the girl accepts it, the flower will be put on her head until they……" Temari paused for awhile blushing tremendously. Gaara knew what she was going to say so he shrugged it off and told her to continue. "The flower can only be found here, but can you imagine a flower growing in the desert. So that's why this flower is special. This is a tradition done by the Kage here but when our father became the Kazekage, he demolished this tradition." Gaara looks down when she talks about their father. "But Gaara, will you continue this tradition again for the one you love?" Temari asked him. Gaara just looks at her, looking confused. Temari smiled and ruffled his hair. "Think about it, Gaara. I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you, Temari. Maybe I will think about it." Gaara smiled at her and walked away.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews._**

**JeraldineSchreiber:** I finally update it Jerry, the nice part.

**Malitia:** Thank you very much for what you have done for me.

**Minimerc:**Yeah, it sucks to be Hinata but Gaara is there for her.

**Hiedra:** Thanks for the many review. Gaara is so adorable and everyone loves the rubber ducky.

**Mizura Enoki:** Updated now. Thank you for your review.

**Naruto Wasian:** I like that last comment too. I'm glad I can make you happy.

**ganda 4 life!!!:** I'm sorry that you don't understand some Japanese. I will not used it then. Thanks for the review.

**ChbiAngelette:** Yeah, it is good to see Gaara's estrogen side. He's so cute.

**Magician of the Yami:** Thanks for your review.

**sakuryo:** You are a fan of GaaHina. I'm so happy.

**Ah-choo:** Yeah, he is finally relaxing.

**Shadow demon Kitsune:** Thanks for your review. Glad you love it.

**Kinaangel:** Thanks.

**Me-la Kenzu Chan:** Rubber ducky goodness again.

**Ame no Megami:** I can't believe you review. KYAA!!! This chappie is long.

**kame-chan:** Thanks for the support.

**The Ganhara:** He is but I didn't write it cause I will use this part somewhere.

**Cyberwing:** Thank you.

**joann:** I have updated.


	10. Chapter 10: The Miracle Of Desert Lily

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my readers. I love you all. It's going to finish. Two more chapters left and Hinata will be going..... I mean, nothing. I won't spoil it.

**This chapter is proofread by JeraldineSchreiber.'**

**Chapter 10**

**The Miracle Of The Desert Lily**

He was sure that he wanted her. He was sure that she will make his life wonderful. He will propose to her. This one is for real. She is everything to him. He can't live without her. And that's why Gaara of the Desert wanted to get, the Legendary Desert Lily.

Temari was cleaning in Hinata's room. She couldn't believe Gaara will throw his clothes everywhere when he has a girl in here living with him. "What type of brother he is?" Temari asked herself. Well, Kankuro is like that too. She cleans up their rooms everyday and she won't find the task boring at all. She gets to find some interesting stuff in their room like Kankuro's porno magazines.

Hinata woke up from her sleep because sheheard some noise in the room and asks who it was. "Who is it? Is it Temari-san?"

"Yes, Hinata. Sorry about that. Did I wake you up?"

"No. It's time for me to wake up, too. It's alright." She tries to listen if there's someone else in the room like Gaara. Temari saw what she was doing and chuckled.

"Gaara's not here." Temari sat next to her on the bed. "He's not back yet." Temari sighed. "It's been seven days now."

"Temari, why can't you tell me where he went?"

"I told you before two days ago. Gaara told me it's a secret to you."

"He's always like this. He won't tell me whenever he goes," Hinata sighed.

Hinata was upset about it and Temari saw the sadness in her eyes. She felt like telling Hinata about it.

"He went out to get the Desert Lily, Hinata."

"Desert Lily?" Hinata was curious.

* * *

In the desert, Gaara walked miles and miles, climbed the dunes and search high and low for the legendary flower. His food supply was finished and there's no more water in his canteen. His body can't take the challenge of the desert anymore without Shukaku. He went through obstacles like a sand storm and desert tornado. He climbs up the dune to have a better look around the desert. It's been seven days now and he still can't find it, continuing his journey to find the lily. He tries to descend the dune but he accidentally steps on a lose sand and it send him rolling down the dune. He was not fast enough to react to it as his body was getting frail from the lack of water. He landed on the ground safely but he didn't have the spirit to move even an inch anymore. 

"WHERE ARE YOU, DESERT LILY?" He shouted. He really want this flower not only to prove to Hinata take he loves her, but to prove to himself that he loves her too and it was real. He's still not sure of it, so that's why he needs the Desert Lily to show it to him. He begins to lose all hope of proposing to Hinata. _Is the legend really true_? He begins to doubt the legend. He wanted to cry so badly, but he's a man and that was a no-no. He hid his face in his arm. This heat must be getting into his head.

"Hinata…I'm sorry." As he was beginning to lose all hope, he heard a noise in front of him. He looks up and saw a flower bloom in front of him. It changes it's color from white into blue, following Gaara's emotion. He felt happy as he has found the flower he's been looking for. Quickly, he grabs the flower and journey home so he can show this amazing legend to Hinata. He grabs the sash that he was wrapping around his head and wraps the lily with it.

"Hinata, I'm coming."

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, in Hinata's room, Temari begins to explain to Hinata about the Legend of Desert Lily. Hinata was quite amazed by the legend actually as she hung on to Temari's every single word. 

"Desert Lily is a type of lily flower that grows in the desert. The color of the flower can change into many different types according to the human emotion. It's really rare -flowers can't grow perfectly in the desert, so that's why this is a special one. They said it will only appear in front of the person that has a pure heart towards the one you love. It was compulsing for the Kazekage last time to get it for the one they love, but our father then demolished it. Gaara wanted to follow the tradition and he wants you to know that his love for you is pure and nothing more."

"Gaara loves me? But-but we were just pretending to be a couple," Hinata tells Temari. Temari's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? You mean you are not in love with him. But Gaara…Gaara thought you liked him."

"No, I treat Gaara as my own brother and nothing more. The one I truly love..." Hinata paused for a moment thinking of Naruto and then she continues on "...The one I love is in Konoha."

Gaara was standing behind the door of the room where Hinata and Temari were in. As he heard what Hinata said, his heart begins to break into pieces. He was having the wrong idea that Hinata loves him too like how he loves her. He drops the Desert Lily and runs away from there.

Temari heard some noises coming from the door where Gaara once stood. She walks to the source of the noise. As she walk to the door way, she can't believe what was on the floor -it was the Desert Lily. She picks it up and looks at it.

"The Desert Lily……" Hinata head jerked up. "It's still fresh. That means Gaara was here just now." Temari said and looked at the now-shocked Hinata.

"He heard what I said just now and he gets into all the trouble to get it for me. He came back and he heard what I just said. What have I done?" Hinata asked herself. She felt so bad about it. She has hurt Gaara's feelings.

****

In The Balcony

Gaara was leaning on the balcony as he begins to sob. He cries silently and looks up into the sky. Tears begin to flow like rivers down his cheeks. He has never cried before since the incident that turn him into an emotionless killing machine. He grabs onto his head and closes his eyes as he begin to think that everyone he loves will not loves him back like how Yashamaru and his mother were.

"What... should I-I do?"

"I think I can help you with your misery, little one." A man in a dark cloak said. He was sitting on the balcony next to the sand wielder. Gaara glares at him with the infamous glare he uses to scare of his enemy. His eyes were beginning to redden like he was loosing himself again.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thank you everyone....**

**JeraldineSchreiber:** I love keeping people guessing what will happen next. I love their reaction.

**Malitia: **Glad you like it.

**Shadow demon Kitsune: **Thank you for liking it.

**sakuryo: **Hehe. Scared you there for a sec? There will be more.

**Jen-beyblade- fan: **Here's the latest chap my friend. Glad you like it too.

**Selena:** Thank you for reviewing. There will be more things coming up between them.

**Crimson-Eyed-Angel99:** Thankie. Happy New Year to you too. I will do my best.

**Ah-choo: **Yeah. I cahnge the title so it fits perfectly to my plan. About the flower thingie, you don't have to understand at all. Hehe.

**Naruto Wasian: **My friend Jerry came up with this idea. Die a virgin. That's good. Hinata...Will you die as a virgin?

_**Thank you to all my friends.**_


	11. Chapter 11: An Echo Of A Young Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. End of story.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter and this will be finish. Fun? No, this is the climax of everything. They are going to seperate. See it for yourself. Cry now. MUAHAHA!!!

**This chapter is translate by my friend JeraldineSchreiber. Thank you very much Jerry.**

**Chapter 11**

**An Echo Of A Young Boy**

"I think I can help you, little one." The man in the black cloak said. Gaara narrowed his eyes on him.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked him. His voice was hush like how he used to speak before.

"You don't have to know who I am. I'm here to help you," he tells him.

"How? As if you know what's wrong with me and what I've been through."

"Oh we know that child." Another person in a white cloak appeared opposite the man in the dark cloak. Gaara realized that the other cloaked person was a she by hearing her voice.

Gaara was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the woman in the white cloak. "Why are you here?" He asked the both of them. They looked at each other and then to Gaara. The redhead try to take a closer look of their faces but he can't see it.

"We are here to guide you," the man said.

"Just follow your heart and it will show you the right way," the woman said after the man finished.

He touches the left of his chest to feel his heart. "My heart? It will guide me?" He looks up and found that they were gone. He can't even sense their chakra. He walks into the hall away from the balcony, his hand still clutching onto the left of his shirt. He tries to feel for his heart, but itwas in pain as he recalls what Hinata had said about how she wants him as a brother and nothing more.

'Maybe I should send her back to Konohagakure where she belongs with her family and friends. The one she loved was there too. I can't keep her locked up in here forever like a caged bird. She needs to be free. I can't be so selfish and self-centered about this. If she is happy, I will be.' He smiled.

Hinata walks into the hall where Gaara was in. She leans against the wall for support and guidance. "Gaara, are you here?" She was going to walk into something. Gaara wanted to stop her but it was too late. She knocks into a table and fell down. He runs to her side and help her up.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry about the things I said……" Hinata was suddenly cut of by Gaara.

"You don't have to. I'm the one that's been too naïve about certain things. I will send you back to Konohagakure tomorrow,"he tells her.

"Huh? Why?" Hinata asked him. "Is it something I said just now?"

_"NO! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BURDEN TO ME!"_ he shouted at her. "You were not meant to be here in the first place, Hyuuga Hinata. I've been nothing good since I was born. I'm not fit to be your prince charming on a white horse. Forget me forever as I'm a great sin to you." Gaara left the room after he finished his sentence. It was hard for him to say something like that to her, something so hush. He was regretting about his action towards Hinata and he begins to bite his lips to hold his tears from rolling down his eyes. He walks as fast as he could along the long corridor of his Kazekage tower. He put his hand in front of his face and begins to bite it till it bleed. He can't hold it any longer before his tears begin to show again as he run.

'_I have hurt the one I love so badly that I even hurt myself in the process. I'm such a fool.'_

His feet brought him to a place where he used to cry when he was small. This was the place he used to live since he was born. His home was grand and big, but inside it was empty just like him. He crept into a corner and wept silently with his bleeding arm hiding his foolishness behind with it.

The two cloaked people were watching him silently from afar. They watch him sob and then cry silently, rocking himself back and forth to comfort himself like he used to do last time when he came into this deserted part of the Kazekage tower. The two cloaked people begin to feel sorry for him.

"Will he be okay, Yashamaru?"

"He's strong. I know he is. You don't have to worry. God and we will be watching over him. It will be alright, nee-chan," the man named Yashamaru said. He begins to walk away while the person in the white cloak stays behind for a moment. She then walks to the direction where the man has walked. She looks at him one last time, leaving a drop of tear on her way. A tear of a mother.

_**The dark and silent hall was now filled with the sobbing of a man with anecho of a young boy.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**_Thank you to all the reviewer in chapter 10 - _**I enjoy long review. Write me something good and I will tell you what happen next. Muahahaha. I'm getting evil every minute.

**Malitia:** This chapter is proofread.

**sakuryo:** Well, it depends on the reader to see if they get a happy ending.

**Magicians of the Yami:** Yeah, I update it. Stay toon.

**Afiaq:** Yeah. Poor Gaara. I will see if Hinata still love him. XD

**Ah-choo:** I didn't end it like that. The next chapter is the ending. You will kill me for sure. I'm evil.

**A.L.S.:** That's good. Gaara and Hinata has become ny fave now.

**Naruto Wasian: **Don't eat me. Hinata still love that dope cause she loved him since 12 or younger. Naruto do realize she is gone. It's just that he didn't realize that she loved him for so long. Yeah, we know how sweet Gaara is in this chap but Hinata has her own decision and that's why he let her go cause she respects her decision. Lets see how the reader wants it cause if they like it, I will do part 2 of Desert Lily.

**Preview For Chapter 12**

HINATA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" He shouted. "I love you so much……." He begins to quiet down as he said it one last time. He kneeled on the hot sand. Tears begin to roll down his cheek but he was smiling this time. "I wish you happiness forever with the one you love Hinata. Sayonara."

_**Hate me, curse me brother -**_Itachi-sama


	12. Chapter 12: Everytime

**Author's Note:**Well, this is my last. I have school. Tell me what cha think, okay? Don't kill me if anything you don't like is in here. Enjoy. Read till the end okay? I love you all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 12**

**Everytime**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hinata was back in her room with the help of Temari after Kankuro had found her crying in the hall near the balcony. He called Temari and she assisted her back to her room.

"What happened, Hinata-san?" Kankuro asked her. "Gaara ordered us to prepare a carriage for you to return to Konohagakure. Did something happen between the two of you?" Hinata shook her head as she tried to hold back her tears by biting her lips. She didn't realize that her lips were bloodied as all she can feel was the feeling of numbness. She didn't even know what had happened to herself and the mixed feelings she was having. Did she love Gaara?

"_It's all o-over for m-me and G-Gaara," _Hinata cried while Temari comforted her. Hinata moves herself slowly to lie down on the bed.

"Hinata, we will leave you alone now. Take a rest, okay? Everything will be fine when you wake up. Do you need me to stay here with you?" Hinata shook her head as tears began to flow down her eyes once more.

Temari and Kankuro looked worried as they closed the door behind them looking at Hinata once more. It was a nice year actually when Hinata was here with them: Her smile was like sunshine to them and when they saw Gaara smiled, their hearts were in the verge to melt.

Hinata began to think about everything she had done with Gaara, like the Sand Festival and the secret place Gaara brought her to. They've experienced life and death together. He was always there for her and now she felt like she had lost everything. She thought she was still in love with Uzumaki Naruto but it seems that she had already given her whole heart to Gaara already only that she didn't realize it. The moonlight shone on her through the opened window; and she began to sing herself to sleep.

_**You notice me and take my hand. So why are we in stranger's land and love is so strong? Why carry on without me? **_

_**Everytime I try to fly, I'll fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you.**_

_**I might have made it rain. Please forgive me. My weakness caused you pain.**_

Finally, Hinata cried herself to sleep. She shivered as wind began to blow through the window. She remembered how Gaara used to put the blanket on for her whenever she was cold. Now, he's not here anymore and his absence has made it feel icy. What will she be without him?

* * *

The next morning, Hinata was all packed up to leave for Konohagakure. The carriage driver uploaded her stuff behind the carriage. Temari and Kankuro were there to help her out. The eldest of the Sand sibling hugged Hinata as this will be the last time she will ever see her again.

"Thank you for everything, Temari-san."

Kankuro was pretending to look bored but Hinata moved to where he was standing and hugged him too. "Thank you to you too, Kankuro-kun." Kankuro couldn't help but to hug her back and began to feel sorry for her. "You are welcome, Hinata-san. You've been everything to us."

"The carriage is all set to go, Temari-sama," The carriage driver told them. Temari nodded.

"Hinata, the carriage is ready. So let's get you onto it." Hinata nodded as Temari lead her up the carriage. The blonde-nin closed the door of the carriage and looked at the Byakugan user who is looking out of the window as if she is waiting for someone.

"Did Gaara come?" She asked Temari.

Temari shook her head. "No, I guess he won't be here."

Hinata smiled. "I guess I know why. Good bye."

"Good bye, Hinata-san. It was nice meeting you," Temari said to her. Hinata nodded.

'This may be the last time I will ever see a smile like her.' Temari thought. They watch the carriage began to leave the gates of Sunagakure and into the desert.

* * *

Gaara was looking out into the vast desert from his balcony. He came into the room today and found that she had already packed everything. He dare not look at her again as he was afraid he will miss her and stop her from going to where she should belong. He looked at the white-colored bird he and Hinata found together that time

They had put it in a beautiful cage and cared for it but now Gaara realized that no matter how beautiful and big the cage is, the bird still needs to be free.

He opened the door of the cage to set the bird free. As soon as it was open, the bird flew away.

'I guess everyone needs to be free.' He said to himself but little did he know that no everything or everyone feels that way. The bird flew back to Gaara and perched on his bandaged arm.

"Why did you come back? I have set you free little one. You're free now. Go. Fly away." The bird stayed near him and snuggled his arm.

The white-colored bird reminded him so much of Hinata. Gaara began to have flashback and memories they have made together, like the time Hinata fell into his tub, and when he brought her to his secret place, and like the time he promised her something.

_**Flashback**_

"Gaara..." Hinata said softly as she tried to move near him. They were sitting on the balcony of their room. Gaara was admiring the scenery of his kingdom, like the busy street below and the vast desert outside of Sunagakure.

Gaara looked at Hinata and helped her on to the seat next to him. "Tell me if you want to come out here okay?"

Hinata nodded and slowly, she lowered herself on the seat. "It's okay. I have to depend on my own sometimes."

Gaara couldn't help but smile at her. "Hinata, have you seen the ocean before?" Gaara asked her.

"Ocean? I have heard of it before from my friend in Konoha. They said it was breathtakingly beautiful. I will like to see it myself but..."

"Hinata, you will get to see it. I promise," Gaara reassured her.

"Really? Then...Then we will get to bath in the sea. Maybe we can even have Temari-san and Kankuro-kun with us too. That will be fun Gaara. Isn't it?" She smiled at him.

_**End Flashback**_

Her smiles have always made him happy. He finally realized, and knew what he should do now. He set the bird back into its cage and jumped out of the balcony as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He needed to see her one last time -just once -to tell her that he loved her so much that his heart ached the whole night after 'hurting' her yesterday.

He stopped his pace as he reached the gates, but it was too late for him. The carriage has already left.

"HINATA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" He shouted. "I love you so much……." He began to quiet down as he said it one last time. He kneeled on the hot sand. Tears began to roll down his cheeks but his face was of happiness. "I wish you will find true blissfulness with the one you love. Sayanora Hinata…" The desert winds caressed him from behind as he whispered his words.

The same wind carried those words to the carriage where Hinata was in. Suddenly, she thought that she heard Gaara's voice as the wind blew pass her face as if he was just beside her. The white-eyed nin looked out of her window. She really thought she heard his voice.

She smiled at the thought of this. "Thank you for everything, Gaara. Sayonara."

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the end. Well, not exactly the end. If you want me to continue, tell me in the review. I have school. Maybe you can check out my gallery in Deviantart for the moment. Go to my bio and the link is there. I have some GaaHina art and comic based on it. Well, my doujinshi is not the whole story of Desert Lily but some part of it. Me and my friends made a GaaHina club too. We have a total of 16 members now since 24 December 2004. I'm glad that all of you support this couple. Thank you very much for your support. Love ya all.

**Thank you to everyone. Hope you will tell me what to do. Hahaha. Either you want me to end it like this or continue with it. You decide.**

**Reviewer of Chapter 11**

**Malitia:** Neh, maybe he hated him because he thought Gaara killed his mother and his mother hated him.

**Ah-choo:** Well, it depends whether they want a second saga. Thank you by the way.

**Magicians of the Yami:** Yeah, Yashamaru is his uncle who tried to kill him. I tried to turn him into a good guy.

**endlessXdreamer:** Thank you.I don't think Gaara is bad either.

**sakuryo:** Yep. If you want me to keep writing, I will.

**Naruto Wasian:** Let's play hunting then. It depends whether you want it or not to make them together. It is the readers' choice.

**ganda:** Is this chapter romantic? Of course it is not. It is sad. Tell me what you want. Make them together or separate them and leave it like this. Thank you for your review.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Epilouge: It's Your Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed me. I really like it. Here's the next chapter and it will be continuing till the end -till they die. It will take some time for me to upload cause I have school but don't worry people. I will update it as soon as I get it type. Send me your e-mail and I will send you a mail when I have a change of plan or when I have updated it. In the mean time, you can check out my gallery for more GaaHina stuff. And for those who love to draw, join Deviantart and we can be friends. **I need you to download the song 'It's Your Love' by Faith Hill. Is okay if you didn't but it will be better if you hear it while reading it.**

**This chapter is beta-read by JeraldinesSchreiber. Thank you so much.**

**Epilouge**

**It's Your Love**

The sun fell, like a setting phoenix on the horizon, creating an almost blinding orange glare as its light glanced off the little shiny granules. Thoughts begin to dart through Gaara's previously stoic mind, trying to understand how one person was able to do this to him.

Gaara closed his eyes and tried to remember what just happened. "I tell her to go away, and I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't even say......that I love her very much that it aches whenever I think about how harsh I scolded her last night," he said over and over again.He sighed and put his hand against his chest. "My heart...it's pounding like crazy...why is it happening to me?"

"Hinata-san..." he said out loud to nobody imparticular as he stared ahead. "Don't you see? I _do _want you... I want you so much...but I've never felt like this before...I'm not used to it...To be honest, I never thought I knew _how_ to feel these things. But you allowed me to experienced it...and it's amazing...but I'm scared...that's right, I'm scared that I wouldn't be good enough for you because I'm nothing good. What am I supposed to do?" He cupped his face as he slowly lowered his head on the yellow sand. He wept silently thinking of all the moments he had with her. Her smile and her touch was like euphoria to him.

_**Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night/ takin' your heart and holdin' it tight. Emotional touch, touching my skin/ and asking you to do what you've been doing all over again? **_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing/ Don't think I can keep it all in/ I just gotta let you know/ what it is that won't let me go/

_**It's your love. **_

_**It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I'm under. **_

**_It's your love...  
_**  
**_Better than I was, more than I am/ and all of this happened by taking your hand. And who I am now, it's who I wanted to be/ and now that we're together I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free. _**

Oh, it's a beautiful thing/ Don't think I can keep it all in/ And if you asked me why I changed/ All I gotta do is say your sweet name.

_**It's your love...**_

"I'm so sorry, Hinata that I was being so cruel to you. I just wanted you to choose the path you wanted -to be with the one you love, to share your happiness with him rather than sharing it with me because I'm not the one you truly love, but deep inside my heart, I can feel it. I don't know why, but maybe I was just confused about certain things because I'm still a beginner in love." Gaara begins to sob silently as he lied down on the hot sand. He remembered the moment in the meadow where Hinata saved him when he was poisoned, and he smiled as he remembered how worried Hinata when she feared that she thought he was gonna die. He also remembered how they slept so near to each other that night under the starry night. "Hinata, I won't regret knowing you cause you have showed me what it means to love someone." Gaara chuckled as tears begin to roll down his cheek and onto the sand as he blinks his eyes.

"Gaara..."

Gaara sits up and looked to who called his name. "Temari-nee-chan? Wh-What are you doing here?" He stood up as he wiped his tears away and brushed away the sand on his blue sleeveless number.

"Why don't you chase after her?"

Gaara looked down on his leg. "Temari, you understand that the person she loved is not me. Why do you want me to chase after her? Please don't bring this issue up again. I don't want you to see me cry like this again." He chuckled as he wiped the tears that's been flowing out of his eyes. "I don't want to cry like this again. It's hurting me here." He put his palm onto his heart.

Temari looked at him and began to sigh. She moved closer to him and then slapped him across the face. "You are the stupidest brother I ever had, do you know that?" Gaara looks at her puzzled while caressing his cheek. "Did you know that she loved you!?" Temari shouted at him as her eyes begin to water. "Did you know that she cried so hard yesterday, that seeing her that sad made me wanna hurt you so much even though you are my baby brother?"

"I-I don't understand," Gaara tells her. Temari then hands him an envelope as Gaara looks at it and begin to open it.

_**Dear Gaara,**_

_**I'm so sorry if I have hurt you deeply. All this time that I have spent with you was magical. I wouldn't forget it. I still remembered the first time I was in Sunagakure: I was so scared and I couldn't believe I was married to you. You were cold and that was the only image in my mind since I was blind. I haven't see you smile, I haven't see you laugh or see you with your funny faces before, but you know what, I can feel it that you were smilling at me all the time. I was beginning to feel at home cause you cared for me and I was grateful to have you. The time where we spent together made me stronger and I had more confidence in you because you showed me everthing that was wonderful, even though I couldn't see. But I have hurt you deeply that day. I loved Uzumaki Naruto for a long time and I thought I still loved him till now. But I was wrong. I realized that my heart was already yours and not his. **_

_**Thank you for your love for me Gaara. Thank you.**_

_**-Hinata- **_

**_  
_**"She told the kids in school to help her write this for her and then help send it to you before she left. I saw those kids in front of the door of the Kazekage tower when I came back. They were crying real hard too. They handed me the letter and I thought it was for me but then again, it was for you. She loves you, Gaara. She really does."

Her words sent shock to him, and now he felt worse for sending someone away who now had those feelings developed for him. He didn't know that he made her cry so much. He looks at the horizon and then into the sky. He breathed in deeply.

Just then they heard a galloping sound coming from the gates of Sunagakure. It was Kankuro riding on Gaara's horse. Kankuro wasn't an expert at all riding horses and you can easily tell that while looking at him.

"Kankuro?" The two of them said in unison.

"Whoah!" The horse stopped in front of Gaara, catapulting Kankuro onto the ground.

"Gaara, go after her!" Kankuro ordered.

"Whah? Why?" Gaara asked his brother, who was now caressing his own sored butt.

"I don't want to see the both of you sad again. It's so not pleasent for my little brother and his crush to look so heartbroken like that." Kankuro blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, nee-chan, nii-san. I don't even know how to repay you too." Gaara accended on to his horse.

"Just bring Hinata back with you. That's all we wanna see, your happiness," Temari said.

Gaara nodded and he galloped off into the desert.

Hinata tried to relax a bit on her journey back to her home, but she felt so unhappy about this journey. She has always wanted to go home to see Naruto again, but now all she ever wanted was Gaara and her head was filled with thoughts of him and their joy together.

_"Gaara...I miss you already. What am I to do?"_ She sobbed.

"HINATA!!!"

Hinata heard someone calling for her. She looked out the window of her carriage to follow the voice behind her, but it faded a little, so she sits back in her seat thinking it was only her grief getting to her. She never felt this kind of pain before and it was boggling her mind. Again, she heard someone calling for her -it was Gaara! She knew it was him because she never forget his voice.

"GAARA?" She shouted at him.

"Hinata, I wanna tell you that......I love you very, very much! And I will be glad if you would like to be with me. We will share our happiness and sorrow together. I will protect you and give you comfort. No matter how, I will be there for you.........._ALWAYS!!!"_ He tries to signal the horse to gallop to where Hinata was.

Hinata's tears begin to show. She began to realize that they were getting near the fire country and that she can feel the breeze of the forest. She looks at the direction of where Gaara is, and to her disbelief, her vision was getting clearer, _and _for the first time ever, she saw Gaara's tears. He was crying!

"Gaara!!!" She jumps out of the carriage window and into his arms. Gaara caught her and they hugged each other like there was no tommorow. The carriage stopped and the carriage man jump down from the carriage to see what was happening back there.

"Kazekage-sama," he said and bowwed to him. Gaara nodded at him and told him to leave him and Hinata alone.

"Gaara, I-I'm so sorry t-that I hurt you. I-I wasn't sure w-what I-I should do," Hinata stuttered while fidgeting her two fingers.

"Hinata, you are doing that habit again." He gestured his hends onto hers. "You're stuttering, are you nervous?" He asked her.

"I-I....Um....." Hinata was in loss of words. She begin to play with her fingers some more. In a swift moment, Gaara cupped her chin and kisses her on her lips. She kisses him back and for the first time, the two of them got their first kiss.

**_

* * *

_****_To Be Continue_**

**Pandora:** So, this is the last chapter of Desert Lily Part One. I will still continue the fic in here.


	14. Chapter 14: Duty Is Meant To Be Share

**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone review. I love you people. Thanks for supporting this couple. I made a site for GaaHina and you can find it in the link in my biography page. This is the next chapter in life for them. Enjoy.

** This story is beta-read by JeraldineSchreiber. Thank you so much Jerry and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Duty Is Meant To Be Share**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

They rode back together to the Village Of Sand. Hinata was sitting in front of Gaara with his head laid on her back, as he tried his best not to steer them into a dune.

"Gaara, we're here," Hinata said as she looked back and see that Gaara was laying lazily, half asleep on her back. "Gaara, don't sleep now. You silly boy."

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't sleep well last night," Gaara groaned as he looked up at her.

"Hmmmm, well I understand. I didn't sleep well last night either. If I don't get more sleep, I'll wind up looking like you." Hinata smiled as Gaara pouted his lip.

"How is it that you'll look like me?" Gaara asked her and hug her by her waist while pulling her closer to him. The horse stopped and shoke his head in annoyance. It was the third time they did this.

"I will have those black rings around my eyes, silly," Hinata said as she moved her hand up to touch Gaara's eyes. She caresses him carefully while admiring his tired feature. Gaara sunk into her gentleness. His mind was once peaceful again.

"Ahem..."

Both of them turned to the source of the sound and found that Temari and a giggling Kankuro were looking at them. Both of them turned five shades of red and backed away from each other to look in different directions.

"The both of you will have to stay here if you keep doing this. The gate to Sunagakure will be closing in no time," Temari said and smiled at them.

"I know, nee-chan. Stop looking at me like that," Gaara said while steering the horse into the village gate followed by Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey Temari," Kankuro whispered to her softly.

"What Kankuro?"

"Do you think they will ever have a baby together?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh my god! You're right! Gaara never knew anything about the facts of life," Temari snapped, sending Kankuro in shock for a second.

"Yeah right. We never tell him anything about the bird and the bees right?" Kankuro and Temari hung their head low. How ashame of them for not telling him at the first place when Gaara reach puberty.

"You know what, Kankuro? We're gonna have to tell him...uh...Well, we will bound to...Well, I think he will bound to know it one day," Temari implied, scratching the back of her head as Kankuro looked at her annoyed with her suggestion.

"You will need to tell him about that, Temari."

"Why me? Hey, you're the brother here," Temari retorted, scolding him.

"What! But, you're the eldest here. You're responsible for telling him since neither of us has a mother, and you're the only one close enough to those qualifications as one. Anyway, you know more about this than me."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell him," Temari said frazzled as she blushed and stomped away huffed from Kankuro.

Hinata looked behind her and found that Temari and Kankuro were quite far away from them. She then told Gaara to stop and ask them what was happening, but Temari walked angrily pass them, giving no indication that she was paying attention to them.

"What's wrong, Temari-san?" Hinata called out for her.

"Nothing's wrong. Keep on going people," Temari snarked, ordering them to stay out of her business. In her mind, Temari was debating with herself on how she was going to start explaining it to Gaara. It was such a taboo to everyone, even Gaara. She remembered the first time when Gaara hit puberty, and thought back to when she tried explaining to him that it was just a little tidbit about those maturing stages, and it was enough to send Gaara into shock.

But wait a second, if Gaara can fall in love, he will bound to know how to do 'it', right? Yeah, that's it. She didn't have to do or say anything then -it would all occure naturally. That's it. Temari smiled and skipped happily back to the village. Gaara, Hinata, and Kankuro were shocked at the sight and for a minute there, Kankuro thought that he had forced his sister (to explain the birds and the bees) until she went crazy. Gaara blinked for a moment and scratched his head wondering what has gotten to his older sister. He shrugged it and continued on.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Gaara was once shocked for a thousand times today. His work was not done, there was still a lot for him to examine: Genin's report,

village database, and everything. All of it need to be finished by tomorrow. He sat down and begin reading all the sheets of paper one by one. His inner self was sobbing quietly in his mind.

"Hinata, you can sleep first. I still have a lot of work to do," Gaara told her.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I want to stay up with you," Hinata said as she sat down next to him. Gaara held her by her hand and kissed it gently.

"Hinata, I don''t want you to look like me, you know." Gaara pointed at his black ringed eyes. "These."

"You sure?" Hinata turns her head to the paperwork and then beack to him. "Promise me you'll get some rest if you get tired, okay? You can call me up if you wanna sleep, and I can help you with the report."

"Sure thing. Go along now. Good night, Hinata." Gaara cooed gently as he smiled at her.

"You know what? I'm not used to seeing you smile. In fact, I think I'm not used to seeing things again," Hinata chuckled and walk away.

Gaara continued with his work. He was once an insomniac, but he can't do it anymore now since Shukaku was sealed in his leaf pendant, and now, with the former body-housing demon in the pendant, Gaara realized that he wasn't used to sleeping, and as many minutes converted into hours, he begin to grow tired and felt blood rushing to his head. He began thinking of Hinata as he scribbled a drawing of him and her on a sheet of paper until he fell asleep.

Hinata suddenly woke up. She looked around and found that Gaara wasn't here with her yet. So she decided to check up on him to see if he was still doing his paperwork. She opened the door slowly and found him sleeping at his desk. She tiptoed quietly to where he was and looked at him and saw there was something about him while he slept. He looked so peaceful and innocent while he stirred, his breathing was moderate, the gentle Sunagakure wind blew gently on his flaming red hair, and the shifting of his head as he burrowed his head into his crossed arms. She went to her room and come back with a blanket and wrapped it around Gaara. She then looked at the paperwork and begin working on it, so that way, she'd give her precious Gaara time to sleep and take the stress off his shoulders. She was lucky that she know how to do it because she used to doing this kind of paperwork for Tsunade.

The sun began to rise and the light was shining into the room, brightening everything it touched. Hinata was almost done with the paperwork, except for some underneath Gaara's arms. She tried to tug it out, but she woke him up in the process. He groaned and opened his sleepy eyes, which peered up at the the first thing he saw -Hinata.

"Oh, I've fall asleep, didn't I?" He yawned and realized that his paperwork wasn't done (but only what he thought) "My paperwork!" He looked at it and found that nearly all of it was done. He looked at Hinata and sighed, "You stayed up all night working on my paperwork didn't you?"

"It's okay, Gaara. I can take a nap later," Hinata said, yawning. Gaara hugged her and thanked her for volunteerily helping him, especially since it was the Kazekage's duty to summarize and write until he would risk Carpel Tunnel syndrome, but he was also feeling a little guilty that Hinata had to do it all for him. He gathered all of his paperwork into order and lead Hinata to her bed.

"You better get some sleep now." Gaara pulls her sheet close to her.

"What about you?" Hinata asked him.

"I guess I can sleep for a while since it is still early," Gaara said, walking to his own bed and crawling in. Hinata looked at him and thought at first that he was going to sleep in the same bed as her. She wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready for what was gonna be an unmistakable "bed relationship." But when she saw him get in his own bed, she was thankful he didn't. Not that she didn't like him or anything, she just wanted her first time at sleeping in the same bed to be slow and steady.

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** Hmm, it seems like I have forgotten almost a big part of it about what's going to happen next. Crap, this is bad. I hope this will be nice. This is the only part that I can remember planing it last year. Will Gaara ever get educated? Will Hinata be 'expecting' soon? Find out.

**Thank You To Everyone Who Reviwed**

**Malitia: **Thanks for your review. Glad you like this chap.

**Princess Krystal01:** Yeah, I will try to update more of it.

**sakuryo: **Yeah, they realized that they can be together eventhough there was something in the past they can't forget.

**endlessXdreamer: **Thank you for loving my story. I will continue on.

**Ah-choo:** Hehe, everyone was asking me that. Well, I thought of keeping it a secret first.

**JeraldineSchreiber:** Teh heh, thanks for everything Jerry. smushie I will keep writting and I will need you to help me with the beta-reading partner.

**janine:** The song is by Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraw. It's a really nice song, And I will add more power to my fic.

**isis-amataeru: **Thanks for reviewing me my sis. I'm glad you get the sentimental part. Hehe.

**Naruto Wasian:** Wow, a butcher knife. I'm gonna die. Sorry for the slow updating. bow I will make it up to you. Glad you are happy with this.

**chibiangelette:** Yeah, I love touching stuff and I wanna do more.

**Sariachan-A Kokiri Leaf:** Hehe, thanks for the review me friend.

**Shanice Miharu:** Don't die, there's more GaaHina coming.

**Koichiro:** Hehe, since people like sad story, I tend to write it more because, I love it too.

**chinadoll27:** Story book twist. Yeah, I must be seeing too many romantic show.

Email me if you wanna ask me more or give some idea for me. Be sure to visit my site and sign the guest book. I will try to update it as soon as possible. Also, you can view some of my GaaHina picture.


	15. Chapter 15:Something Is Best Left Unseen

**Author's Note:** I will like to thank everyone for reviewing. I hope this story is okay for ya all. My idea is running short these days.

This chapter is beta-read by JeraldineSchreiber. Thanks for helping me with this story. You have done a lot of things. Thank you Jerry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15**

**Something Is Best Left Unseen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Hinata-sensei, is it true you can see again?" All of the kindergardeners asked her.

"Are you gonna stay with us now?" One of them asked.

Hinata was in a loss of words. She calmed them down and she began to answer them one by one. But it didn't matter. All of the children were glad that she is back.

"I'm happy to see all of you too, children."

"I see that the children are very happy around you, Hinata."

Hinata turns around to see who it was. "Gaara..." Hinata said as she walked up to him.

"Children, do you want to have Hinata here for a teacher?" Gaara asked them.

All of the children cheered and agreed in unison. "Yes, we want to! She's the greatest teacher ever, Panda-man!" Gaara sweatdroped to hear such remark by them.

"Panda-man?" Gaara's eyes begin to twitch at the thought when he saw everyone laughing at him. Don't they even know who he is. He is the Kazekage for Heaven's sake. However, children will be children after all.

* * *

_**  
At The Dining Hall**_

"Heard you became the new school teacher, Hinata," Temari commented while tasting her food.

"Yeah, Gaara told me that I can have the job," Hinata said non-chalantly.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he?"

"He's got something to do, Temari-san. He said we can go on without him."

"I am going on without him." Temari giggled then switched onto what she thought was a more important subject to Hinata. "By the way Hinata, ever thought of having a baby?."

"What?" Hinata begins to blush furiously.

"Oh, Hinata, you don't have to be ashamed of this. We had to ask you sooner or later," Temari told her.

"Hmm, I guess you are right," Hinata replied as she dug into her food. "I think I want to take it slowly when it comes to having children of my own."

"It's okay. I'm not forcing you." Temari said as she looked around then whispered into Hinata's ear. "But, Gaara doesn't know how to do 'it'."

"What?" Hinata shrieked, realizing that she was being a bit loud. Everyone started to turn their head and look at her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to react in that way," Temari said.

Gaara came in just a minute later with Kankuro behind him. They were discussing something incoherently about work or anything relating to his papers that he wrote (which Hinata had to aid him on). I guess it is hard being a Kazekage.

Kankuro turned his head away from Gaara and look at the dining table. "WHAT? YOU STARTED WITHOUT US!" Kankuro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry Kankuro-kun," Hinata stuttered, "I...I told Temari-san to start without the two of you. I'm sorry."

"You never told me that, well you did, but after I ate." Temari tried to stick up for her.

"I was the one who told Hinata to start without us, Kankuro," Gaara explained, his expression growing serious, and then he smiled at him. "Let's eat okay, nii-san?"

Kankuro give a smirk. "Alright. Let's eat."

Everyone was eating and chatting happily with each other. Gaara was enjoying every moment, because he was glad that Hinata had decided to stay with him, although he knew what was the cost of her blindness -it was the heat that made her blind and her eyes were sensitive to it. He looked at her every few minutes to see if she is alright. She speaks better now without stuttering. Everyone was enjoying their time, laughing and sharing their meal until Kankuro started a topic.

"Hey, hey, is it true that girls like to compare their man's...you know, the 'man's thing' with their friends?"

Everyone was stunned by Kankuro's words. They looked at each other and blushed slightly. Temari got up and whacked him in the head for being a pervert, and then the second time for being that drunk. What he said really wasn't really suitable for dinnertime, since everyone had meatloaf that resembled sausages.

"I guess my little brother here is just drunk," Temari said non-chalantly as she sat back on her chair.

"But Temari-nee-chan, do girls really do 'that'?" Gaara said then looks at his sister, expecting an answer from her, and then to Hinata. "Did you do that, Hinata?"

Both of the girls were stunned by his question. Cold sweats begin to run down on both of them. How could they answer this? Do they do it? Of course not, maybe yes. Both of them were stumped that they couldn't place their answer.

"Haha, I was just joking you two. Stop acting like you do...Do you?" Gaara glanced at them again.

Both of them waved. "Of course not. How could you think of us like that?"

"But Temari, I saw you looking at Shikamaru's pants last time," Kankuro added out of nowhere. Temari whacked him again, sending him into a minor coma.

"Absolutely not. Kankuro was joking." Temari denied. She began to sweat even more when Gaara narrowed his eyes on her.

"Shikamaru? You mean that lazy Konoha jounin that you work with?" Gaara asked her.

"Shikamaru-san was okay," Hinata told them. "It's okay for Temari to love him."

"Who said I love that idiot?" Temari yelled in panic while blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.

Gaara watched both of them in interest. Girls, they will blush at the slightest comment on their love one. Gaara sat down to enjoy his dinner, while Temari tried to reason with Hinata about Shikamaru.

Kankuro woke up. Everyone ceased what they were doing and stared at him. "You know, I heard that girls love to pinch their man's 'you-know-what' sometimes." He giggled and then Temari knocked him out for the third time now.

Gaara peered at Hinata and blushed. He looked away and he realized that he too blushed at the slightest thing about his loved one._ 'Does Hinata even fantasize about doing that?' _Gaara thought to himself as he glanced down to his crotch. His face turned even redder. _'She wouldn't have, would she?'_

_

* * *

_  
It was a really long night yesterday and Hinata feel a bit groggy. Temari explained to her about Shikamaru and her relationship with him. She even listed the 'Why Shikamaru is not worth it?'list. Hinata giggled as she remembered how much Temari has gone through yesterday to clear things out about her and Shikamaru. It was pretty obvious that she likes him. Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them again and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her -someone was changing in front of her. And that someone was a boy and he is naked, and most of all, that someone was Gaara. Hinata gasped which startled Gaara and made him whirl in her direction. Hinata unshamelessly scanned his body before shutting her eyes.

Gaara blushed then he tried his best to explain. "I-I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't know you would wake up that soon." Gaara then tries his best to cover his body, only thankfully, 'his package'.

Hinata shoke her head and turn away. "No, it wasn't your fault. I'll close my eyes so that you can change here. This is your room, too, anyway."

"Thanks, Hinata. I will do it quick." Gaara threw on some clothes. Hinata couldn't help herself but get a little peek at Gaara. She blushed at the sight of it.

_'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!' _Hinata thought to herself, giving into self-punishment, but decided not to since this was an opportunity she just couldnt't resist_. 'It won't kill to just take a quick peek. Besides, he was rather cute and not to mention sexy. His 'thing' was at the right size.'_ She started blushing again as she remembered a while back when she was blind. That thing she touched. _'Okay, what am I really doing now? Am I comparing him? NOO! This is normal, isn't it? This is not me at all.'_

Gaara was begining to scold himself mentally. I can't believe I can be in this situation."Okay, Hinata, I'm done changing. I have to go to a meeting now, but I'll be back soon, I promise," Gaara said as he sat beside Hinata and give her a light peek on the cheek. He blushed and apologized to her again about changing in front of her before he walked out the door. Hinata was left there, staring into space.

"What's wrong with me? Am I becoming a pervert like what Kankuro-kun said yesterday?" Hinata begin to scold herself mentally.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Pandora:** I'm beginning to loose my touch on this and I hope it is not making everyone boring. It will be interesting later on.

**

* * *

**

** Thank you for your review. It is much appreciated.  
**

**epuneyujah:** Yeah, I will update.

**sakuryo:** Hehe, I'm glad that this fic make your day.

**shikaruTo:** It's okay but I'm glad you like it.

**chinadoll27: **Hmm, well, in the manga, he is pretty concerned about his village and sacrifice for it.

**Gaahina chan: **Thanks for your review.

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRay:** I hope I can with so many things I have to do. I will try my best.

**MewsayRyoko-hellsing:** Temari will have some difficulty explaining.

**Shanice Miharu:** Thanks, God bless ya too. Gaara is not really ready or is he? You will see.

**QueenOfTheShadowFang: **Good for you for writting a fiction. Ask me anything anytime.

**ForbiddenToast: **Hehe, I have made a C2 community now. I like your fic a lot. Midori no Hibi rulez.

**rikkufx:** Well, their personality is not that much of a change. If you're talking about Gaara, he changed even in the manga. Anyway, thanks for ya review.


	16. Chapter 16: Angels Brought Me Here

**Author's Note:** I receive a lot of reviews. thank you everyone and some of you want more fluff, right? Well, I hope this is fluffy enough. I don't wanna use up all of it in this chapter. Enjoy everyone.

**This chapter is beta-read by JeraldineSchreiber.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 16**

**Angels Bought Me Here**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

After the meeting has ended, everyone walked out of the room, leaving the Kazekage looking through reports and matters that they have discussed just now. With his coffee beside him, he reached for it and took a sip out of it. He looked out the window and heard a thundering sound -it was raining in Sunagakure. Gaara's eyes widened; he forgot that he needs to pick up Hinata at the academy. He gathered all of his paperwork and walked out of the building.

"I'm late. I hope she's still waiting for me." Gaara ran down the street with rain pouring down on him, cluthing his papers to his chest. He was wishing that the sand would protect him from the rain, but it didn't. Shukaku was sealed away in his leaf pendant with no authority to leave. "Stupid Shukaku," He muttered.

He reached the academy and found Hinata sitting on the step in front with her face buried in both her knees. He rushed over to her and hugged her immediately. "I'm sorry Hinata for being late. I was..." Hinata silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Gaara looked at her, water dripping down from his red locks. Hinata took out a piece of cloth from her bag and blotted the wetness from his face.

"Look at you, all wet and shivering. You should've brought an umbrella with you," Hinata cooed. Gaara was cold, but just by looking at her he can already feel the warmth engulfing his body. He hugged her, making her wet too; and he began to blow her left ear. Hinata struggled to get away from him and ran out into the rain with Gaara chasing behind her. They ran around until Gaara caught her in his arms. They giggled under the rain and looked into each other eyes.

Gaara's breathing has stopped for a moment when he saw her pearl-like eyes. Hinata too has stopped for a moment to look into his eyes -the eyes that showed both sleppyness and loneliness. Hinata moved closer to him, tip-toed and kissed between his eyes. Gaara relaxed a bit after she kissed him. His breathing came back, but it was a bit shaky and unsteady. She looked at him and caressed his face.

"Are you okay Gaara?" She asked him.

Gaara tried to open his mouth to speak but found that no words came out. He blinked his eyes and looked down at her. "I love you." He laughed a bit because he was still not used to saying those three little words -which would express any feeling he had for her. "You are my miracle and I have finally found you. You are the answer to my prayers. I wish you can feel the tenderness I'm feeling now. Standing here before you, I feel like I am being born again. It was a long journey but I'm finally here tonight. Angels has brought me here, Hinata."

Hinata cupped her mouth -she was shaken by his words. "Gaara, angels has brought me here too. They have brought me here to you. I love you."

With his arms wrap tied around Hinata's waist, Gaara swung her around under the falling rain as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them with smiles plastered on their faces. The rain had ceased as the clouds parted for the moon and stars to bloom into the pitch-black sky. They looked up to admire the beautiful scenery.

"The moon is beautiful, like your eyes after a rainstorm. There's nothing like that feeling when I look into your eyes."

"Gaara, when did you become that sweet?" Hinata asked.

"Since I found you," Gaara held Hinata close to him. He closed his eyes and snuggled her hair. "I always find peace when I'm with you."

Hinata blushed and smiled. "I don't know why, but I feel stronger when I'm with you."

Both of them remained in that position for a minute, but for them, it felt like eternity. Both of them then walked home together, admiring the night view of Sunagakure. Back then, Gaara was the only one who walk this street at night, but now, he has someone with him. He wasn't lonely anymore.

Hinata smirked and turned to Gaara, "Gaara, lets race back home." With that, Hinata dashed ahead of him. Gaara looked at her and thought he saw something odd -he saw wings on Hinata's back. He blinked and looked again, shaking his head in disbelief. He must've been tired, but she was truly an angel sent to him.

"Hinata...!" Gaara shouted to her. She stopped and looked back. "I saw...I saw wings on your back. Angel's wing."

Hinata blushed. "Gaara, arigatou." Gaara then ran up to her. He grabbed her hand and both of them ran alongside with each other hand in hand, like little children, running away from an angry mother. Gaara began to hum a tune as Hinata peered over at him while he hummed.

**It's been a long and winding journey but I'm finally here tonight. Picking up the pieces and walking back into the light. To the sunset of your glory where my heart and future lies. There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes.**

**My dreams came true when I found you. You are my miracle. If you could see what I see, you're the answer to my prayers. And if you can feel the tenderness I feel, you would know it would be clear that angels brought me here.**

**Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again. Every breath is your love. Every heartbeat speaks your name**

**My dreams came true. Right here in front of you, because your are my miracle.**

**If you could see what I see. You're the answer to my prayers. If you could feel, the tenderness I feel. You would know, it is clear that angels brought me here.**

That night, they felt as if the moon shone even brighter than any other day. It was like the moon was shining down on them. Stars fill the sky, lighting it with the moon. Right behind them, two people in cloaks hovered, one of them was humming the same tune as Gaara did.

The person singing lowered her hood, revealling her rusty blonde hair. "Gaara, my son, you knew this song. The song that I used to sing to you when I was having you." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

The other person in black was a male counterpart of his sister, who also had rusty blonde hair.

"Nee-chan, it seems that everything was alright."

"Yashamaru..." She looked at him and he nodded.

"It is time for us to go then. He can handle everything from here on. He has found someone who can make him feel loved."

"I guess you're right." She peered in the direction where Gaara and Hinata ran off to. "Goodbye my son. I wish you can find happiness with her. Even though I can't be here with you, I will watch you always." With that, both of their bodies began to shine as they dissapeared into the night sky, placing both of them among the stars.

_**-X- To Be Continue -X-**_

**Pandora:** How was it? Hehe, I don't know why I added Yashamaru and Karura(Gaara's mother name. Her real name.) here. In the new data book, Kishimoto give us a hint that Karura's love for Gaara was real.

* * *

**  
**

** Thanks For The Review In Chapter 15**

**chinadoll27:** I tend to make Gaara too cute and out of character. But, he is just acting this way towards his family member. Wait till you see how he treats other people.

**sakuryo: **Kankurou been hit a lot of time because of his sillyness.

**Koichiro:** Haha, I really want to be the one to look at it first. And you know what, Temari has. Hehe. How? I will write it later.

**Ah-choo: **Their honeymoon is going to be a blast. Glad you like it. Thanks for supporting me.

**epuneyujah:** Thanks for you review.

**Shanice Miharu:** Neh, Kankuro didn't read Icha Icha Paradise. He heard it from someone. Temari and Shikamaru will be together and Gaara will get quite pissed. Wait and see why?

**Kitsu Maharu: **Me love funny.

**shikaruTo:** Hehe, I didn't know you were a Malaysian at first. But, Gaara's personality is not all that good. You will see why.

**Princess Krystal01:** Hehe, Temari's random question.

**Angel yuriko:** It willl come eventually.


	17. Chapter 17: A Wife For My Bro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Kellis Milkshake song.

**Author's Note:** Oh let me tell you something…**That's something wrong with my grammar**. Well someone help me? Haha, well, I'm bad at it since I'm out of school and having a holiday now. **I need a beta-reader**.

OMG, I can't believe I'm continuing this fiction. It's been so long. Thanks for everyone support. I have a lot of idea for Desert Lily now so stay tune. Enjoy.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 17  
A Wife For My Bro**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours,**_

_**Damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge.**_

_**MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS.**_

_**DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE.**_

"AHH! SHUT THAT SONG NOW KANKURO!" Gaara shouted at the top of his lungs. "OR I'LL BLAST THAT BOOMBOX OF YOURS!"

The whole building was shaking with the sound of Kankuro's boom box. He will do this once every month when he is in the mood.

Everyone was shaking with fears, as a very pissed off Gaara stomps pass them. They scramble away when they saw him coming.

Gaara was in the Kazekage hall discussing with the elders about the progress of their village's ninja when all of a sudden, loud music can be heard. He bangs his head onto the table when he heard the lyric of the music.

"Milk…Shake?" His eyes twitched as he heard the saucy lyric. He glances at the statues of the past Kazekage of Wind Country. He swore that their eyes were glaring angrily at him now. This was a sacred place for heaven sake. Why did Kankuro have to blast his boom box so loud in the Kazekage tower every time? Can't he just blast it somewhere else, out of everyone's hearing range?

All the elders begin to look at him. They were waiting for him to do something about it. He was so embarrassed for it was his dear elder brother who was doing it.

_**I KNOW YOU WANT IT. THE THING THAT MAKES ME. WHAT THE GUYS GO CRAZY FOR. THEY LOSE THEIR MIND, THE WAY I WIND. I THINK IT'S TIME.**_

"That's it!" He got up from his chair and walk out of the hall. This isn't the first time Kankuro did it. This was the last straw. He stomped into where Kankuro were. As he got closer, the song was louder and his ears were screaming for it to stop.

He kicked open the door and shouted. "STOP IT NOW OR I'LL…" He stopped as he saw his brother dancing on the bed, naked.

"You must be kidding me." Gaara said as he looks at his brother. He then raises his hand and send a spike made out of sand, destroying the boombox. "Be quiet. We are having a meeting now."

Kankuro nodded and then his hand begins to move as he closes the door with his charka string.

"Knock when you are coming in next time." Kankuro shouted at him.

Gaara turns his head away angrily. "Stupid brother of mine." Gaara muttered. He barely walks three feet away from there and Kankuro was acting up again. 'Where did he get another boom box?' Gaara covers his ears as he walks away from there.

Kankuro knocks on the door of his younger brother's office. The door swing open and Kankuro was face with a very angry Gaara.

"Yes Gaara?" Kankuro asked politely.

Gaara glared and throw the file he was holding to him. Kankuro managed to grab it and read it. "A marriage proposal for…WHAT THE…"

"Now my dear brother, I think it is time for you to get yourself a life, make yourself 'whole' by finding yourself a WIFE! I think that will cure your childishness." He stated the last word rather loudly to catch Kankuro off guard.

"Wait, where did you get this idea, little brother?"

"Don't little brother me. I think I'm far more mature than you. I'll give you one month to choose who you want to be with." Gaara glared at him and turn his chair, facing Kankuro with his back.

Kankuro slams his fist on the table. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm the Kazekage." He answered him.

"Is this about yesterday?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"You were amazingly annoying yesterday and stupid too. The council asked me to do something with you. If you don't find someone you like in a month, I will choose it for you. Do I make myself clear?" It was Gaara who slams his fist on the table this time and that make Kankuro jumps back.

"You are becoming weird." Kankuro's eye begins to twitch.

"Oh my dear brother, this is only 1 percent of me that you have seen. That's still 99 percent that you haven't seen so, stick with it."

With that, Kankuro stomps his way out of the office, muttering something about Gaara. "My little brother is becoming weird again."

He walks out of the hall as fast as he can, with his head full of thought. Hinata passed by and saw him. She give him a wave but it seems that Kankuro didn't notice that she was there. She shrugged it off and walks into Gaara's office.

"Good morning Gaara. I just saw Kankuro and he seems a little off."

"He's an idiot, don't mind him." Gaara turns his chair to face her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

"I got scolded by the council because of him. He turned on the music so loud while trying to have some fun with himself, naked."

"Oh…Uh…Is that so?" Hinata blushes wondering what Gaara have seen.

"I asked him to find himself a wife before I choose one for him."

"That was …um…a little harsh." Hinata moves over to Gaara to have a look at him. He tries to smile for her but his face return to the expressionless one.

"I think it is time for him to be a little more mature." He sighs and reaches out his hands to hug Hinata. She let him do so and place herself on his laps. He rests his head on her back.

"Gaara, you look tired. I think what you need is a little v-vacation."

He looks at her as if he didn't understand what she was saying. He was like searching for something from her. Hinata give him a smile and a light peck on his cheek before getting up from his lap.

"I guess… I might need that." He answered her. "Where do you suggest?" He asked her.

"Well…I h-have always wanted to see S-Snow Country one day."

"Then Snow Country it is." He agreed.

"But what about your post as Kazekage?" She asked him.

"I think a little vacation won't kill. Beside Temari can help me a little. If anyone wants to overthrow me and have my pose, please do so because I think they will regret it in the end." He joked and gave her a chuckle. "We will be leaving in two days time since there's nothing much to do for these few days. I might as well use this opportunity."

Hinata bowed. "Then I shall be packing my things now." She gives him another bow before heading to the door.

* * *

**At The Dinner Table**

"Oh my God, not again Temari." Kankuro gave her a look. Temari glared back at him that told him he should eat it without hesiatation.

Hinata and Gaara can only stare at the strange thing in front of them. "Why is it blue, Temari?" Gaara asked, poking the thing with his fork.

"Is it edible Temari-san?" Hinata asked her. Temari sighs and walk over to her chair.

"I'm a bad cook, isn't it? I can't even cook a decent noodle-cup."

Everyone look at her strangely. "Are you serious Temari?" Kankuro asked while holding his laugh.

"Stop it or I'll ask Gaara to choose a wife for you now from the street below." Kankuro look down to the street below where he saw a bunch of old ladies walking there. He gulped and pleads Temari to take back her word.

"Who got the last laugh now, Kankuro-ototo-chan?" Temari grinned.

"Temari, me and Hinata are going to have a vacation so, can you take care of everything?"

"What, when did this occur?" She asked him.

"Don't ask." Gaara looks at Kankuro and gives him a glare.

Kankuro muttered and poked his food real hard with his fork and then stuff it into his mouth. Before he knew it, he was choking at Temari's food. "Help…F-ood…po-isoning…" He uttered out.

Hinata runs to him and pat him on the back. Everyone shook their head at the sight.

"I seriously needed a vacation too." Temari smacks her forehead as she sits down onto her chair.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_**Pandora:** Oh my God, it's like a year that I didn't update. I'm so sorry guys.


	18. Chapter 18: Winter Sickness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto**  
**

**Author's Note:** I love you people. Thanks for all your review. I can't believe that I can still get some review for this story after so long for not updating it. Really sorry about that. Thank you for all your support. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter and I can say, things are going to heat up from both of them. I still need a beta-reader.**  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 18  
Winter Sickness  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The harsh winter wind blew pass them. It seems that the Fifth Kazekage of the Sand can't stand a mere cold. He was having a hard time keeping up with Hinata on the snowy path. He pulled his scarf closer to him. His nose was becoming red and painful not to mention, he was having a hard time breathing through those holes. It was always hot in his home and he has never experience such weather.

He wished that he can sit on his horse but the poor creature was having trouble keeping up to like his master. Spiraling Storm was a horse born to run only in the desert. It was not meant to be here but Gaara wanted to bring him along because of that incident a few days ago.

**-Flashback-**

Kankuro walked into the Kazekage stable to take a look at Gaara's horse, Spiraling Storm. The white horse was as cool and as elegant as his master. Kankuro sighed and thought about how his brother always get the cool stuff but he is the Kazekage and that means he get all the good stuff first.

Then it struck him. "I think Gaara won't mind if I ride on the house a little." Kankuro opened the fence and tried to ride the white stallion. The horse wasn't cooperating at first but Kankuro got to control it in time.

"That was close. By the way, why did my brother named you Spiraling Storm?" Kankuro asked the horse as if it will answer him.

The horse neighed angrily at him and run out of the stable. Kankuro was taken aback and he bounced up and down on the horse. He ordered it to stop but the horse kept galloping.

Walking on the other side, Gaara was briefing Temari about the stuff that she needs to take care of when he was away. They walk down the street and then they were confronted by Kankuro riding on seems like a very pissed of horse.

"What the…! Spiraling Storm, stop." Gaara shouted at it but it didn't seems to work.

Gaara and Temari give way for the horse to pass when it came and Kankuro shouted at them for help. Gaara ran to chase after them. When he got a good distant between him and the horse, he jumped and land on the horse perfectly. He grabbed the rein and pulls the horse to a stop.

Spiraling Storm halted and Kankuro felt like he can breathe again. He turns himself to face his younger brother so he can thank him properly by saving him but all he receives was a death glare.

"What were you doing on my horse?"

"Well…I…Um…I thought I wanted to test ride it." He chuckled and scratch the back of his head but Gaara was still giving him the cold stare. Kankuro began to sweat. It was a heated situation and he hoped that he can pull out of it. Just then, he felt something hard poking at his butt. He looked at it and was shock that it belongs to his brother.

"Don't say it…but…Urgh…Are you having an erection Gaara?"

Gaara frowned and punched his brother on the face. It hit him so hard that he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Not so loud, nii-san." He sighed and then adjusted himself properly on the horse. "I panicked and hurt myself while I jump onto the horse, trying to save your butt."

"And so here you award my butt with some good mental picture." Kankuro got up and caressed his face. Temari was on the side watching the whole horror scene. Her eye can't help itself but twitch.

"I SERIOUSLY needed a vacation. You two give me the creeps. Why can't I have a sisters than having two brothers?" Just as she was about to leave, she then realized that Gaara understood something that they have no intention on telling him. "Wait, Gaara…Hold on…do you know anything about…You know…um…"

"Sex?" Gaara cuts her off.

Both his sibling turned white. They looked at each other and both of them shook their head, telling each other that they haven't tell him anything yet.

"You both disgust me. How old do you think I am?" He asked them.

"12…"Both of them answered in unison. Gaara smacked his head.

"I can understand why both of you think of that." He descended from the horse and walked over to them. He then did something that both of his siblings didn't expect him to do. He hugged them. "I knew that you two are not going to explain about the birds and bees to me but being a Kazekage means you have the most info in the country. If I don't know anything, that will not be me."

"Oh Gaara, you know how much you have save us from embarrassing moments." Kankuro tried to wipe his tears away. Gaara's face turned disgusted and lifted his leg and kicked him away.

"I doubt that you are my brother and never to ride my horse again. Oh wait, I think I will bring it with me. I can't trust you. You creeps me out."

**-End Flashback- **

And that's how it all started. The horse neighed and sounded like it was whimpering and begging for his master to send him back to Sand Village. Gaara patted his horse.

"It'll be better in no time. We can make it." He sniffed. He looked ahead and found that Hinata was really far away from them. He trudged on the heavy snow to catch up with her. His face was red and his body was numbing from the cold. His vision begins to blur and then he hit the snow.

Hinata turned her head at the sound of a loud thud. She was shocked to see that Gaara have fallen into the snow. She quickly got to him and kneeled by his side to cheek his pulse. Spiraling Storm was nudging his master to wake him up but there was no response from him.

Hinata then lifted Gaara onto the horse to carry him to their cottage ahead. When they reach there, she got Gaara into the cottage and went out again to put the horse into the stable next to it.

"Stay here okay?" She said to the horse. Spiraling Storm neighed in agreement. She smiled and went back into the cottage to check on Gaara.

Hinata had laid him on the bed just now and it seems that he didn't even moved a bit since then. She walked over to him and touches his forehead, cheek and neck. It was a basic procedure to check if the person's health. She then traced her hand to his coat. It was wet and cold.

'It must have been the snow storm just now.' She thought. Her hand was gently removing his wet clothing one by one and when she got to his pants, she stopped. 'Gaara's pants…I mustn't but…I need to put on some dry ones…' She was spazzing. She didn't know what to do when it came to this but later, she told herself that this is her husband in front of him. That's nothing to be afraid of.

Slowly, she worked her way on the button on his pants. She unbuttoned it and then it was time for her to unzip it. When she pulls the zip down, she was greeted by his member. She squealed at the sight of it. She turns her head away quickly.

'Gaara didn't wear anything beneath his pants…' Her heart was beating as fast as a speeding train. She was having a hard time breathing too. Although she was given many chances to see some naked man when she was serving at the hospital back in Hidden Leaf Village but most of it, she will close her eyes or ask Sakura to fill her post. She didn't have the gut to see them herself and scold herself mentally for doing so.

'Snap out of it Hinata. It's just a male organ. It's just an organ, it's just an organ, it's just an organ.' She opened her eyes again and slowly, she pulled his pants away. She took some cloth and a towel from their luggage to wipe him dry. She was doing just fine but then, she met that part of him again.

'It somewhat hypnotizing…' She said to herself although it was just pure lust from her that she didn't even know she had it in her. She reaches out her hand and touches him gently there. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the touch. It was soft and somewhat strong. She can feel it.

'Gaara…' She felt a tiny string tying itself around her heart. Suddenly, Hinata snaps out of it when Gaara begins to move. Quickly, she put on some cloth for him. "So sorry Gaara…You must be cold. So sorry."

When she was done dressing him, she puts on some firewood into the chimney and lights it up. The room was becoming warm and Hinata went to check on Gaara again. This time, he was getting really hot. His body was red and swelling from all those frost bite. She placed her hand on his forehead to check.

"Gaara is having a fever." Quickly, she ran to her luggage to get some medicine for him. She dap the cloth wet and put it on his forehead. He was still sleeping soundly with his breathing becoming normal once again. She thought of waking him so that he can take his medicine but that will just disrupt his sleep. He needed some rest. So, she put the medicine and the glass of water on the counter next to the bed and head out.

Just as she got out, he opens his eyes a little. He blushes at the thought of Hinata touching him there a moment ago. He was a little unconscious but he can still feel her touch on him.

'Hinata…'

It was getting late and Hinata decided to sleep on the couch so she wouldn't disturb Gaara. Until now, she still wasn't sure to sleep with him in the same bed or not. It was something that she had been debating by herself.

She tucked herself on the couch and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Some time later, she was awakened by someone. She opens her eyes and saw Gaara straddling her, naked.

"Gaara, w-what a-are you d-doing?" She asked him, fear inside her voice. She was trembling all over and then he silenced her with a kiss.

"Shut up and make love with me…now…"She whispered in her ears.

Hinata was taken aback by his words. She can see that his eyes were full of anger, greed and most of all lust. "T-This isn't y-you at all G-Gaara." She stuttered.

He grinned at her and then grabs her neck with his hand, choking her while his other hand make it's way to her pants.

"STOP IT GAARA!" She can feel his hand inside of her. She can't help but blush at the touch of it.

"I thought you wanted this Hinata. I have longed for you and I know you too have longed for me too." He slips her panty off and makes his way into her.

"STOP IT!" She screamed and threw her hand in the air.

She opened her eyes and then realized that it was just only a dream, a very lustful nightmare. She looks around the living room and saw Gaara on the floor, caressing his cheeks.

"Itai…Hinata…" He looks at her. She blushed at the sight of him. She can't help herself to think about the dream she have just dreamt just now. She scanned him and saw that he was fully dressed and really thick in it as well.

"Gomen ne, Gaara." She bowed to him and then examined the lump on his cheek. She places her hand on his cheek to heal it with her chakra but then, Gaara places his on her to stop her from doing it.

"It's okay, I can do it too." He wouldn't let go of her hand as he enjoyed having hers in his. How small and soft it was compare to his big and rough one. "Did you have a nightmare, Hinata?" He asked her.

Hinata was dumbstruck. "Yeah…" A nightmare where Gaara is making love with her. That's ironic. She looked at him and then hugged him from behind, giving Gaara a shock.

"Gaara…I need to tell you something…I…" She looks at him and he urged her to go on. "I can't do what a wife should do for her h-husband yet. I'm just not r-ready. I-I hope that…y-you can wait for me."

Gaara gave him a soft smile and kiss her cheek. "I will not force you in anything that you do not wish to do. I respect you. I can wait and I will wait for you." He rested his head on her shoulder, still not recovering from the fever. He opened his eyes lazily to look at her hand in his. "I love you Hinata…I can do anything for you…anything."

"I know Gaara…Thank you so much." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She was ashamed with herself for not having the courage to give him something that all women give when they love their man greatly, their virginity. "I'm so sorry Gaara…I'm so sorry."

**_To Be Continue_**

**_

* * *

_  
Pandora:** Aw, smushie. I will explain more later about Hinata's current situation. Thank you all for reviewing me on previous chapter. For those I can't reply you with the reply button. I will write it here.

**Previous Review For Those I can't Reply With The Reply Button  
**

**dragonpranskter:** I'm sorry for keeping this story a long time. Haha, I have been busy that time and then I was trying to update my other fiction. I will try to update soon.

**Sakunari: **Haha, I will e-mail you if you don't mind. Haha. Thanks for the review.

**Daysha:** Kankuro look like a clown. I like him. He's funny.

**hoofbeat: **I will make someone slap Kankuro soon. His wife. Hahaha, he is always being silly.


	19. Chapter 19: Friend Or Foe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Alright, another chapter of this. Thanks for all the review. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that there's still people who read this story. Thank you so much.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 19**

**Friend Or Foe  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Sunlight shone through the window to the room, waking Hinata up. She looks around and realized that she was on the bed.

She walks outside and saw that Gaara was sleeping on the couch. He was wrapped in what seems like a hundred of blanket all over him. The fire inside the chimney died out and the living room was cold. She walked over to the chimney and lights it up. She turns to Gaara and examined him again. The fever hadn't subsided yet.

The cold in Snow Country must have triggered his fever. Hinata wished that she can heal him but fever is something really hard to get rid of and she didn't have enough knowledge to heal it.

She sat next to him, eyeing his every breath. His feature seems softened when he was asleep. So peaceful in his own way that she enjoyed every moment of it. She brushed away some strands of hair away from those dark-ringed eyes. She traced her hand on those rings of his and gave him a smile.

"Mister Panda…" She giggled. After what seems like an hour of looking at him, she got up and head to the kitchen to prepare a meal for him when he wakes up.

"Porridge will be good for Gaara…Let me see where's the rice…" She searches for the rice inside the cabinet. It should be somewhere here as the villagers that live a few meter away from here has supplied them with food when they got the message that the Kazekage will be here.

"Here it is…" She took it out of the cabinet and readied the pot. After all that, she came out of the kitchen with a damped cloth to put on his forehead. He fidgeted a little and opened his eyes when the wet substance touches his forehead.

He glanced at her as she smiled at him. "Hinata…"

"Gaara, you will be getting better in no time. Your temperature has decreased."

"That's good to hear. I'm getting really frustrated with this already." He sniffed and blew his nose onto the blanket he was wrapped in. Hinata look disgusted by it and grab a tissue nearby. She put it on his nose and ordered him to blow his nose there. Gaara obeyed and took it.

"That's not the way to do it. You will get germs all over the blanket and you will never get better." She took the blanket away from Gaara to wash. He can feel the cold wind on his skin when the warmth of the blanket was taken away from him. He grabbed it back and pulls it to his body again.

Hinata look at him in surprise and crossed her arms against her chest. "Gaara…" She frowned a little but soon, it was replaced with a smile. "You are cold, aren't you? I'll get you another blanket." She went into the bedroom and got out the clean one. "Here…" She places it on top of him. He snuggled it. "Breakfast is ready. You should get up soon, alright?" She said to him.

His droopy eyes were scanning the whole place. It was already morning he can see but he doesn't feel like getting up from the comfort he is in. "Hinata…5 more minute…Please…" He said and hid himself inside the blanket. Soon, he was fast asleep again. He was tired, really tired from the sickness he is having. Hinata ruffled his hair and kiss him.

"Okay, 5 more minutes." She walks over to the kitchen to have her meal. While doing so, she pulls the window blind down and was amazed by the view outside. It was sunny and beautiful. She can hardly see anything yesterday because of the snow storm.

Gaara opens his eyes again when he heard his stomach rumbling. He hasn't even eaten anything yesterday. He got up slowly with his blanket and walk to the kitchen. Just then, he senses a great amount of chakra coming their way. He prepared himself into a fighting stance and called out to her.

"Hinata, be careful. There's something coming this way." He shouted to her. Hinata got out from the kitchen and prepared herself too. The cottage door swung open and Gaara was push to the ground by a very energetic, loud mouthed fox.

"Stupid 'kitsune', should have known it was you." Gaara glared at him.

"You insomniac, don't you just love my company?"

"No."

"Why?" Naruto asked him.

Gaara sniffed. "You are sitting on top of me."

"Ah, so sorry about that." Naruto got up and reach out a hand to help Gaara out. Sakura then walk into the cottage and knock Naruto's head when she saw what he did to Gaara.

"Be polite to Kazekage-sama, Naruto. How many times must I tell you that?" Sakura was pissed off now. "And what were you doing, running so fast ahead of me, leaving me there." She gives him another knock on the head.

Hinata walks over to them and give them a wave. "It's nice to see you all again." She hugged them both. "Why were you here?" She asked.

"We are here for our honeymoon and when we heard that Gaara is here, we thought it will be nice to stay with you two for the holiday since you have such a big cottage to yourself. There was no vacancy in all the inn we checked. Are we not welcome, Gaara-sama?" Naruto grinned at him.

Gaara put his hand onto Naruto's shoulder and give him a smile. "Of course you are. Welcome my friend." He hugged him and both the ladies look at them and muttered something like how cute it is.

Hinata then realized something Naruto said and asked them. "Honeymoon? You mean…"

"Yep, me and Sakura got married about a few days ago."

"When did that happen?" Gaara asked him.

"We have been in love with each other for many years already but Sakura here don't really let me show it to everyone." Naruto glanced at Sakura and all he got was Sakura cracking her fist at him. He gulped and turns back to Gaara.

Hinata looks down at her feet and realized that Naruto was in love with Sakura all this while and for a very long time already. She thought about how silly she was when she thought she was still in love with him. She turns to look at Gaara and in the same time, his head turns to her too. She blushes tremendously at it. "Gaara…" She muttered, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Both Naruto and Sakura look at them. "Are you alright? Did we interrupt both of you in something?" They asked in unison.

"No, nothing at all." Gaara said and sneezed. He was feeling a little bit dizzy after Naruto have pushed and knocking his head on the ground.

"You don't look so good, Gaara." Sakura said and walked over to him. She checked him and places his hand on his forehead. She begins to heal him with her chakra and soon, Gaara's face was getting lively. "There, all done. Feeling better?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

"No sweat." Sakura smiled. "It's my job."

"Isn't she the best? She's my nurse now." Naruto teased.

Sakura scowled at him. "Naruto, I'm not 'yours'. I don't belong to you." She tightened her fist.

Naruto sweated and back away, saying sorry. "Gaara save me." He turns to Gaara. The red head just shrugged his shoulder and did nothing while Hinata look at the couple and smile. Sakura was now chasing Naruto all around the place.

"Gaara, i-isn't it cute? I-I'm glad they found each other."

Gaara placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. "I'm glad I found you, Hinata." He can see that her face was in a deep shade of red now.

"I-I'm glad I chose you Gaara."

He hugged her to his chest and rocks her gently. He placed a kiss on her forehead, making her shiver at the touch. She giggled and tickled Gaara on the side. He was ticklish and Hinata couldn't resist on doing more to him and now, they were chasing each other like how Naruto and Sakura were.

Both of them collapsed on the ground, followed by Naruto and Sakura who came out of no where all of a sudden.

"This place is great Gaara. Man, I need to become Hokage soon." Naruto rambled on and on about how he need to archive his goal as a Hokage and how Gaara got to be the leader of his country so fast and so on and so on.

"I hope I can see you in your Kage robe soon when I visit Konoha. Good luck."

Naruto feels excited at the thought of it/ He stands up and raised his hand like a superman. "I will become Hokage, dattebayo."

"Naruto, I have heard this like a million times and not a single thing happens. Just look at Gaara, he became a kage and he didn't have to shout it out every time like you." She pokes Naruto's nose and he whimpered in defeat. "The day is still young; do you all want to go to the town to have a look?" Sakura suggested them.

Everyone agreed and went out the door. They walk to the town by foot except for Gaara who was riding on Spiraling Storm. Gaara offered his horse to Hinata and Sakura at first but both of them said they wanted to chat while walking. Naruto wanted to sit on it but the horse wouldn't let him on it and send him to the ground.

"Stubborn horse." Naruto muttered angrily while caressing his butt. The snows were thick but it didn't stop Naruto from having some fun with throwing snowball on to Gaara's face.

"In your face, get it?" Naruto laughed and later he regretted as he was chase by a pissed of Gaara on a horse. They run around in circle until a big pile of snow was send flying to Naruto. Gaara controlled it with his chakra and the pile of snow chased Naruto everywhere he goes instead until it landed on him. Everyone laughed and Naruto look at Gaara in amazement.

"I didn't know you can control snow too?" He asked Gaara.

"It's the same concept as sand, Naruto." He sends another pile of snow to envelop him. They walk away and leave him there, digging out for himself.

They reach the town, followed by a very tired Naruto. Everyone look at him and laughed again. Naruto pouted his mouth and look at Gaara angrily. He then points his fingers at him and shouted out loud. "I'm going to defeat you once again."

Everyone stop what they were doing and look at Naruto. Sakura then punched him into the snow. "Stop shouting you moron. Why did I fall in love with you?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, don't say that." Naruto got up and he heard someone announcing something about an eating contest. He looks at Gaara and challenged him. "Gaara, I challenge you to that eating contest. Let's see who's better in it." He pointed at the stage where the person was announcing.

Gaara shrugged and followed Naruto. The two girls were left behind and Sakura sighed in defeat. Hinata looks at Gaara and told him good luck.

"I wonder what happen with them." Hinata asked.

"It's just Naruto. He and his challenges again." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and took her closer to the stage.

The announcer looks at the two new contestants going up the stage and was surprised. "Oh, it seems that the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village has joined us into our competition. Welcome Kazekage-sama, it is nice to have you here."

Gaara nodded and Naruto shouted at the announcer, telling him about himself. "What about me? What about me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We have no interest in you, young man." The announcer turned away from him and that made Naruto angrier. He got to his sit and motioned Gaara to do so. Gaara took his sit and the announcer started the game.

"Ready…GO!" He signaled and all the contestant started. Naruto look at Gaara, but all he got from the red head was his expressionless face.

"So you wanna play it this way Gaara, acting all cool and stuff." Naruto then stuff all the things into his mouth and vomit it out again. "What is this?" He asked the announcer.

"It's liver." The announcer told him and Naruto's face changed to green. He looks at Gaara and saw that he was eating perfectly and he was already making into the fifth bowl. Naruto fainted at the sight of it.

"Naruto, wake up Naruto."

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Gaara looking down at him. He shot up so fast and knocked Gaara's head in the process. Both of them were holding their head in pain. Everyone look at them like some kind of a show.

"Gaara, you scared me on purpose, didn't you?"

"Naruto, stop this silly competition now. I thought we are supposed to be friend."

"Really, and why the expressionless face you gave me?"

"I'm always like that." Gaara corrected him. Naruto though for a moment for what Gaara said was right. "Naruto, you are the least person I want for a rival. You are my friend." Gaara went over and hug Naruto, sending him into shock. Naruto closed his eyes and hugged him back.

"You were right, I was being a moron, aren't I? I'm sorry."

Hinata and Sakura look at them with smiles on their faces. It was such a happy sight and silently, they wish that they can see them doing this again, once more.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pandora: **So how was it? Haha, there will be more funny stuff coming later.**  
**


	20. Chapter 20: He Can't Be Gay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I hope Kishimoto read this story and make GaaHina a reality.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Yeah, updates and in this chapter, try to see what movie I mix it in. I hope all of you get the joke. I think it is funny and I wanted to do this because this yaoi couple is my favourite. Hehe, don't get me wrong, this is still a GaaraXHinata. So, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 20**

**He Can't Be Gay**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The town was cleared of snow and spring is about to come but still, Gaara couldn't stand the cold. He wrapped himself with scarfs that he bought from the shop. Hinata couldn't help but giggled at his red nose and puffy eyes after all that sneezing.

"Well, m-me and S-Sakura are going to do some sight seeing…I…I hope you can be fine on your own." Hinata stuttered. Gaara nodded in agreement and suddenly, he sneezed. "Gaara, are you still cold?" Hinata asked him and he nodded his head. Naruto pat Gaara on the back.

"You are a man, you should be strong." Naruto gave him a large grin.

"Whatever. I lived in the desert for all my life." Gaara sulked.

"Oh, you poor thing." Naruto patted his red head this time.

"What do you think I am Naruto? I'm not an animal, kitsune." Gaara pinched both of Naruto's cheek, widening it in the process.

"Ouch, stop it. What do you think I am now Gaara?" Naruto caressed his swollen cheeks. Gaara shrugged.

"Well we will leave you two here. Take care of yourself and I don't want to see any damages done because of you two." Sakura told them. and both of them nodded. Hinata looks at Gaara and gave him a kiss on his red nose and poke it when he was about to sneeze for the hundred times today. The girls waved their goodbye and started their shopping spree.

"There goes my money." Naruto whined and look at Gaara. "Don't you care one bit about Hinata spending all your money?"

Gaara shook his head. "She don't spend that much even if I force her to and I have plenty of money in my saving." He took out his bank book for Naruto to see. The blonde head shouted as he counted the zero in Gaara's bank book.

"I remember ero sennin's saving. You have more zero than him in here."

"Of course." Gaara patted his horse and took back his bank book. Naruto was eyeing the book the whole time when Gaara put it back in his pocket. "Are you spacing out Uzumaki?"

"I want that amount of money." He whined.

"Take up some S rank mission and you will be able to gain a lot. I did a lot when I was young you know. I have so much money that I didn't know what to do with it. I destroyed, throw it, and even eat it. It tasted bad."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You are stupid, aren't you? YOU EAT MONEY!"

"Back then I didn't think money is important. Killing is important." Gaara said jokingly and got onto the horse. Naruto was now squatting on the ground, drawing circle in the snow.

"You are mean." Naruto tried to sob. Gaara got down from the horse and pat his back.

"I will treat you to some fancy food and a hot spring then. How's that?"

"That sounds good." Naruto got up, his eyes brightening with hopes. "Can I try riding on the horse now?"

Gaara sighed and waved his hand. "Go ahead."

Naruto jumped and ran to the horse. Gaara hold the rein and Naruto tried to ascend onto the horse. "Hooray, I'm on the horse. So, how do you make him move?"

Gaara got onto the horse behind of Naruto and hold the rein. He put his legs on the stirrup and with a gentle kick with both of his heel, the horse begin to move. Gaara's chest was against Naruto's back and he was making him feel uneasy with the closeness.

Everyone on the street looks at them and giggled. Naruto sunk deeper into his seat when he saw that there were in front of a cinema, with a giant poster of the latest show where he heard from Sakura was a show about two cowboys falling in love with each other. The poster was showing them riding together on a horse too like how they were now. Naruto was shocked. He looks at Gaara and then asked him. "Gaara, can I ride this alone?"

Gaara look at him and frowned. "Why?"

"You are making me feel uneasy. Two man on a horse? It's weird."

Gaara raised his eyebrows. "Wait, this seems familiar." He got off from the horse and then allowed Naruto to ride it alone.

"That was fast. What's so familiar with it?" Naruto asked him.

"The last time I ride a horse with my brother…" He looks around before speaking. "I …I had an erection." Gaara said it softly.

Naruto couldn't generate the thing Gaara has just said and fall from the horse. "WHAT!"

"Well with the closeness and all…I don't know what I'm experiencing but whatever." Gaara smiled and that make Naruto shivers in shock.

'Is Gaara…Gay?' He gulped while asking himself. Gaara patted his back and ask him to sit on the horse again. Naruto got up with the help of Gaara. He then turn to face the poster again and shook his head in furiously.

They got into a fancy restaurant and ordered their meal. Everything there was unknown to Naruto and he didn't know which one to order. He chose one and they waited for their meal. When it arrived, Naruto was shocked to see that his meal was a salad.

He looks at Gaara's meal which consisted of noodles and meat. He drooled when he look across at Gaara who was tasting his meal. The red head look at him, puzzled, with noodles still hanging from his mouth. He looks at Naruto's dish and remembered him saying he hated vegetable. He took his chopstick and grabs some noodles for Naruto to feed him.

Naruto was overjoyed but suddenly, it struck him. A man feeding another man? The image of the poster he saw just now flashed back in his mind. "NOOOO!" He shouted. Everyone turn their head to Naruto. He looks around, embarrassed and apologized.

"Whatever Naruto. You don't have to shout." Gaara resumed in his meal. Naruto was beginning to think all sort of thing. His imagination was running wild.

There were heading to the hot spring when they came across a field. An old man was herding the sheep and he was having difficulty wrestling all of them into the enclose area.

Naruto and Gaara went over to the man and give their assistance. The old man nodded in agreement and leaves them there to round up the sheep. Naruto chased them and Gaara was standing there looking at him with his horse.

Naruto pouted and shouted to him. "A little help here?"

Gaara shrugged and went over to him. He chased some sheep into the area and then Naruto did the same from another side. They giggled at the fun of it. The old man watched them and laughed. Both of them look up at him.

"You two youngster remind me of that cowboy show…What did you all call it?" The old man was thinking and Naruto was sweating.

'Oh no…Will I be reminding him anything from the movie?' Naruto looks at Gaara and he turns his head to look at him as well. "Oh boy…'

Later that, they headed to the hot spring up in the mountain. Naruto and Gaara got into the changing room but Naruto was uneasy with Gaara here while he changes. He looks around and then hid himself in a corner to change.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Changing." He answered him.

"Well, I will be heading to the hot spring first." Gaara walks out.

Gaara was relaxing himself until Naruto come dressing in a swim suit. He looks at Gaara and dips himself into the hot water.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, aren't we not supposed to wear swim suit in a hot spring."

"I feel comfortable with it." Naruto pouted and look away. A gust of wind blew past them and something got caught inside of Naruto's eyes. He yelped in pain while he tried to get the foreign object out. Gaara glanced at him and later went near him. He held Naruto's head with both his hand while looking at him intensely.

Naruto was grinding his teeth telling himself that Gaara wouldn't do the thing that he thinks he is going to do. The red head moved closer and then blew the thing away in his eyes. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you Gaara? Are you sick or something? I'm not gay." Naruto was babbling and it seems like nothing could keep his mouth shut now. Gaara looks at him, shocked at the statement Naruto just made.

"Have you been watching that cowboy show? Where did you get that idea?" Gaara asked him and frowned.

"Uh…Well, with all the things you did today and I saw that poster and I…Well that sums it all up. I got the idea from that cowboy movie poster." Naruto was in a lost of word.

Gaara crossed his arms and then let out a loud sigh. He closed his eyes and opens it again. "Hinata once blow the thing away from my eye like that. I thought it might help." His face seems a little sad now and Naruto sat next to him.

"I don't mean to accuse you of being ...you know...gay."

With that, a punch flew right into Naruto's face. "You can't be serious Naruto...Naruto?" He looks to the spot where Naruto once where and bubbles could be seen bubbling on that spot. Immediately, Gaara pulls Naruto by his hair to the surface.

Naruto was uncouncious and Gaara begins to think of the possible way to save him. Without thinking twice, he gives him a mouth to mouth resuscitation. Just then, two men came and was horrified to see them lip locking.

"It must be the influences of that cowboy show. We better go..." Both of them darted out of the spring as fast as they could.

Naruto awoke and look at Gaara. "Idiot, YOU WANNA KILL ME OR GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK 'TTEBAYO'?" Naruto shouted.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and look away. 'I should have let him drown.'

**To Be Continue **

**

* * *

Pandora:** Yeah, another chapter. Thanks for everyone review. Me so happy.

---

**Reply From The Previous Chapter Review **

**Gaata:** Haha, liver is Gaara's favourite food and my favourite food. It's so tasty and bloody

**Daysha: **Haha, Gaara is for everyone. Thanks for your review. Hehe.

**Sakunari:** I will try to write more since now I have school and homeworks. I will try my best.

**Some Random Person: **Haha, they will be more. I'm glad you have so many emotions for this story. I will try to do my best to update. You must give me more support then. Yeah

**Snow: **Me used to love Power Of Love. Haha, I wanted to make Gaara different from the other fiction that make him all creepy looking. I bet Gaara changed a lot now and so this is the new him. Hehe, thanks for your review.

**Christie: **Yeah, Gaahina is good. I hope I can update it as soon as possible too. I'm glad it is your favourite.

**Ganda: **So sorry about the usage of Japanese words. I thought I was using some simple one that everyone know. So sorry. Dattebayo is Naruto's slang that you can hear it everytime in the show. He said that word at the end of his words everytime.

**Shadow Stalker:** Thanks for your review. I will try to update more soon.


	21. Chapter 21: Misunderstood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. And fillers are ending soon.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I have been busy with school and it's such a drag. Well, I'll try to find time to write more now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 21**

**-Misunderstood-  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Hinata, isn't that Gaara-san's horse near the hot spring?" Sakura asked Hinata.

Hinata took a look and agreed. "It is. It's Spiraling Storm. Maybe they are in there."

"Hinata, how about we enjoy a dip in a hot spring too." Sakura suggested to her.

"It seems like a fine idea." Hinata agreed.

"Let's go then.

* * *

"Aw man Gaara, now I have a bump on my head." Naruto whimpered rubbing the back of his head. 

"Well it was you who gave me a fright. How can you say I'm a gay. You sure have a wild imagination Naruto." Gaara pouted his lips.

"Alright, alright, I was wrong then. Geez…" Naruto dip himself lower into the water. He peered at Gaara and found that he was looking slightly dejected. He got up again and move nearer to his friend. "I don't mean to hurt your feeling man. Come one, cheer up."

"Naruto, I think I'm…Slightly sexual frustrated."

Naruto's face gone from normal, to red and then to purple. "WHAT!!! Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

Gaara looked at him and blinks. "I thought it will be better to voice it out."

"Well, didn't you two, I mean, Hinata and you…You know, do it?"

Gaara shook his head. "Hinata…Hinata is not ready and I'm respecting her decision."

Naruto's face was looking slightly disgusted. "I must have head butt you too hard on our first fight. Man, I can't believe I will see you like this."

"There's always a first in everything. Hinata can be strong sometimes and yet, fragile. I don't want to destroy it. Every time I hold her, I thought she might break from my contact."

"Uh…Too poetic liked. Well Gaara, you have to find your own way on dealing this problem then. Maybe you two should have a 'talk'. It will be the best way." Naruto gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"HEY YOU GUYS, ARE YOU THERE?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto was delighted to hear Sakura's voice and so he answered her. "I'M HERE SWEET HEART…"At that, Naruto got an idea. He got out from the water and move to the fence, shivering. "Sakura, is there anyone else in the spring?"

"JUST ONLY ME AND HINATA. IT'S TOO LATE AND TO COLD FOR ANYONE TO COME TO THE SPRING." She shouted.

Naruto's eyes twitched. "You don't have to shout you know. I'm just right beside the fences. By the way Sakura, I have something to show you. Will you like to go out with me?"

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"NOW!!!"

Sakura pouted her lips and looks at Hinata. "Well, I have to go Hinata. I promise I will come back later. I hope he better have something good or he will never live to see the day light." Sakura smacked her fist to her other hand. Hinata was sweating all over from her action.

"You better be hurry then. He might be waiting outside already." Hinata told her.

"Okay, see you later." Sakura then got out from the water and headed to the sliding door.

"Okay Gaara, now is your chance. Hinata is alone on the opposite site…With nothing on and maybe, just maybe you can get a peek to satisfy yourself. I will leave it to you here but behave yourself Gaara. You don't want to be on the headline tomorrow." With that, Naruto walked out of there while Gaara give him a death glare for thinking so lowly of him.

Gaara got out from the water and try to get a peek at the opposite side. He rubs his arms up and down to keep warm as he walks to the fence. The fences weren't that tall and he can easily tip-toe to look at the opposite side. He saw her, with nothing on, half of her body in the water. Gaara's eyes got wider as he can feel his blood rushing to his whole body.

He ducks down to get himself out of the sight of her. He can't stand it anymore but he wanted more of it. He got up again and performs a series of hand seals and he was left with the wind.

Hinata was washing herself, enjoying the warm water when all of the sudden, she felt two arms wrap around her timid body. She gasped and turns to the back to see her husband standing behind her, his body pressing against her.

"G-Gaara?" Her eyes wide in shock.

Gaara buried himself onto the crock of her neck as he tries to rub away the friction between his legs against Hinata's soft buttock. He moaned at the pleasure of it as his hand travel around her body before grabbing a handful of her breast.

Instantly, Hinata pushes him away and run to the other end of the spring. Gaara shook his head and look at her again. "G-Gaara, w-hat were you doing?" She asked him.

Feeling embarrassed by his own foolish action, he didn't know how to answer her. "I-I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata looks at him and sees a glimpse of sadness in his aquamarine eyes. The sight of him looking like that makes her feel all fuzzy inside. "G-Gaara, is something wrong?"

"Yes Hinata, I'm…I'm... I'm sorry…"With that, he disappeared, leaving Hinata staring off into the wind left behind.

"No…Gaara…I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to hold back her tears for her utter foolishness. She didn't know if she was shaking out of grieve or coldness. It doesn't matter to her anymore; she has done something really stupid.

* * *

After leaving the hot spring, Gaara walks down the road aimlessly as if part of his soul has vanished into thin air. He walked limply and if people hadn't known him better, they will think that they were seeing ghost right before their eyes. 

From sadness, it turns into anger and his mind was mocking him for his indecent act towards his wife as he has promised her that he will wait but how could he when she had touched him so intimately that night that it was hard to, for a man to harbor that feeling down his stomach.

As he begin to think longer about what have happen, he began to remind himself that if everyone knows of this, that the kazekage obliged to his wife into saying he will wait until she was ready to be in bed with him, he will lose his reputation as a head man of the village. People will start to gossips about him and his ability to control a woman. That will be the ultimate shame but, he wanted Hinata to be happy nonetheless that's why he had told himself a hundred time that he will do nothing unless Hinata invited him to do so. He respected her to gain her love and admiration for him.

He wanted her to love him for being a caring husband, a considerate husband but still, he has 'needs' that is meant to be fulfilled once he has settled himself with a wife. Why isn't Hinata ready for him? Did she have second thought about their marriage? His jaws tightened. 'What could the reason be?' He asked himself for the thousand times under the cold night. The harsh weather didn't seem to bother him anymore as he debated with himself on top of a roof the whole night.

**To Be Countinue **

* * *

**Pandora:** Don't tell me anything, just wait for the next installment okay? Thanks for the review. I'm really happy with it.**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Scars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** How I love GaaHina and this is a way I can show it to the world. Just wanted to tell you to visit my GaaHina website, journal, clubs and many more. You can find the link in my profile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 22  
-Scars-  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura ran back to the hot spring followed by a very injured Naruto. "Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan." She called for her.

Hinata walked out of the hot spring and spotted them. She tried to put on a smile as her friend came closer. "Sakura-san…"

"Naruto told me what he was planning and I know something will be messed up later so I came back for you."

"No, everything is fine. It's just Gaa…" She then spotted Spiraling Storm still outside of the spring. 'Could Gaara still be inside?' She asked herself.

Naruto saw it too and suggested that he go in and check if Gaara was still inside. Seconds later, Naruto came out looking dejected. "Gaara isn't inside. He couldn't have left his horse." He pointed to the white beauty.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock. 'Where could he be?' Hinata looks at Spiraling Storm and got up onto the horse. "Go Spiral, let's find Gaara." With that, she rode off, leaving Naruto and Sakura there.

"Hinata, don't be hasty." Sakura shouted at her. "Come on Naruto, let's find Gaara-san too."

Naruto nodded and both of them jump up to the roof top. Hinata was very far ahead of them on the horse. Naruto began to wonder if Gaara's horse was trained in some special ways.

After a night of searching, they went back home feeling tired. Hinata went to her own room and lay on her bed. "Gaara…Please come home." She curls herself on her bed, hugging her knee.

Sakura was hitting Naruto on the head for creating a stupid plan. "Look what you have done. You shouldn't be worrying about other people problem."

"But…But, Gaara looks so sad…" He pouted.

Just then, the door flung open, revealing two girls panting for their breath. Naruto and Sakura seized what they were doing and prepare themselves into a stance.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked.

Both of the girls puffed and scolded him back. "The question is, who are you two? Where is Gaara-sama? He's supposed to be here." One of the girls say. Both of them look at each other and then gasp.

"Tell me what you did to Gaara-sama? We will kill you for it."

Naruto tried to explain but as he opens his mouth to speak, a kunai come flying towards him. Sakura cracked her knuckles and charged on them for trying to hurt Naruto when all he was doing was answer their question.

Minutes later, they were tied up by Sakura. Naruto looked at them and turn his head to Sakura. "Isn't it a little too mean?"

"You better free us. When Gaara-sama comes back, he will crush you two into pieces, ugly head and whiskers boy."

Sakura's forehead popped a vein and she gagged them with cloths to shut them up. "I'm so gonna kill them even though we are allied to Suna."

"Naruto, Sakura…What are you doing?" A voice sounded at the opened door.

Both of them turn behind to see Gaara standing there with grocery items. Naruto and Sakura look at him angrily.

"Gaara, did you know that we have been finding you the whole night and you came back with grocery items." Naruto pointed to him.

"The villagers gave them to me when I was coming back here. Sorry for worrying you." Gaara apologized.

"Well, that's okay but you better go see Hinata-chan. She was worried sick about you." Naruto told him.

Gaara stiffened a bit and then he moved over to the counter and set down his stuff. He then realized someone familiar on the floor with their mouths gagged.

"What are you two doing here?!" He snapped at them.

With that, Sakura took their cloth away to let them speak. Both of them shoot dagger at her and then turn to Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, we have come here to protect you by the order of the Suna Council."

"But just then they tied us up for no reason at all." Another girl answered him.

Sakura ball her hand into a fist. "Why you little…"

"Sakura…"Gaara called to her. Both of the girls from Suna smiled evilly as they await the punishment for the pink haired girl by their Kazekage-sama. "Tied them up and ship them back to Suna. Remember to gag them as well."

Sakura smiled evilly this time and look at them. Both of the girls were horrified. "Gaara-sama, please we just want to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." Gaara told them as he poured himself some water.

"But we are your biggest fans." They whimpered.

Just then, Naruto remembered where he has seen this two. "Now I remember. You were the two girls who push me aside during the time where we rescue Gaara."

"We don't remember you at all." Both of them blew raspberry at him.

"Don't you dare to be so impolite to them. Naruto was the one who saved me and he's my best friend. It embarrassed me to have you two in my village now get out of here."

They fidgeted and began cutting the rope with their kunai as fast as they can. Both of them were free instantly and flew to Gaara, only to be block by his outstretched hands.

Sakura then walked over to them and asked for their name. They look at her and then stomp their feet.

"We as the loyal members of Gaara fan club will be subjected to a specific name. I'm Gaara Fan #3 and she is Gaara Fan # 4."

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped while Gaara smack his face with his hand.

"Okay GF3 and GF4, get out now." Sakura ordered them. Both of them hugged the annoyed Gaara and won't let go of him.

"Is Gaara back?" Hinata came out of the room just to see Gaara being cling by two girls, really affectionately. Suddenly deep within her, she felt a sudden jealousy she didn't seem to know she has.

Gaara saw Hinata and tried to pry himself off of them. Naruto and Sakura tried to pull them off of the Kazekage but all they did was trying to pull Gaara into two. The red head grew angrier and fling them away with his new found strength. "One more time and I will have you two dead. GET OUT."

Hinata rushed over to Gaara and placed a reassuring hand on him. "Gaara…" She looks at him with her peal colored eyes. "We need to talk…" Her voice barely a whisper but Gaara heard every single words she said. He was used to it and how he loved that voice of her calling his name…Only his name.

He nodded and they walked into the room followed by GF3 and GF4. But as soon as the girls get near the door, Gaara closed it right in their face.

At the opposite side of the room, Naruto laughed at them. "And Sakura, this is what they called…IN YOUR FACE!" Naruto rolled onto his tummy and laughed as hard as he can. Both of the girl glare at him but they were being glared as well by the pink head.

"If you dare hurt him, you will be dead before Gaara even have the chance to crush you both." Once again, she cracked her knuckles for the thousand times today.

The girls moved over to the sofa and settled themselves there quietly. Every now and then they will look at the room where Gaara and Hinata had just gone in while Naruto and Sakura were enjoying the food Gaara had just brought home.

* * *

Hinata sat on the bed while Gaara stand looking out the window, waiting for Hinata to speak. 

"Gaara…I know y-you are very disappointed about last night but I have my reason for it and I can't help scolding myself for not being strong enough to overcome it."

This time, Gaara turns around to look at her only to find her body shaking over her own sob.

"I was w-working at the hospital back then when I was 15. A p-patient has been submitted into the ward. She was b-beaten up really badly by her own husband and it is all because her husband said she don't look b-beautiful anymore after requiring a scar during the invasion of the Sand and Sound."

At the word invasion of the Sand and Sound, Gaara stiffened at the sound of it as it was bringing back bitter memories to him.

"I-I can't believe something like this will happen. I-It's just stupid…Over the days, s-she told us about how happy she was before her m-marriage and how marriage has changed her. Her husband was a monster to treat her that way just because she wasn't beautiful…wasn't perfect anymore…"

Gaara blinked at her as he saw her hand unbuttoning her large windbreaker. She put the heavy jacket down and slid her clothes off, revealing her bind chest. She untied the bandage slowly, each time revealing her matured breast. When she untied the last piece of the bandage, Gaara saw something at the center of her beautifully developed breast.

"T-This…is the scar I got during the Chunnin exam against Neji-nii-san." She traced her hand on the scar. "As time passed, I begin to realize that once you are married, you are walking farther away from you childhood. I don't want to lose it just yet. I still…I still want to treasure my childhood and I want to add you in the picture too Gaara." Tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks. She dare not face Gaara now. She doesn't want to know what his reaction may be but then she heard foot step coming towards her.

Her hand was then replaced with his. Gently and softly, he caressed the scar as if it will heal if he does so. Hinata couldn't ignore the different tone color between her pale skin and Gaara's darker one.

"Gaara…" She called for him as she saw his face advancing to her breast. Hinata flinched as his warm lips touching her cold skin. He was kissing her scar. He opened his eyes lazily and speaks, his breath warm against her skin.

"I remember that battle. At that time, I thought you were really foolish to face against someone ten times stronger than you…But then, I began to change my opinion towards you when I saw you battle. You were amazing…brave and this scar can prove it."

Hinata looks at him as his lips still attached on her skin. 'With his eyes close, he looks almost like a lost child.' Hinata realized.

"Hinata, I have scars too, physically and mentally. A long time ago, I thought people won't accept me for what I am. I was born to be a failure from the day they even started. You accepted me for who I am, didn't you? You still stay by my side, didn't you?" He squinted his eyes like he was trying to fight back his tears. He stood up and begins taking off his cloth revealing his muscular form. He threw the cloth onto the floor and took Hinata's hand on the scar at his left side where Sasuke had penetrated him with the chidori during the Chunnin exam.

Both of them stare at each other eyes for a long time, trying to read each others pain and suffering but the longer they did, their eyes was exchanging apology to each other.

"You won't loose your childhood just yet Hinata." Gaara advanced to her pushing her into the bed, his large body towering over her. Hinata looks at him bewildered. His lips twisted into a smile as his face lowered to her tummy, blowing raspberry on it and leaving a trail of kisses. "I want to share my memory with you, every moment, every hour, every minute, and every second of it. I want to remember all that. I want to be with you, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and smiled, as he wiped her dry tears away with his thumb. He moved to her side and snuggled at her bosom, hearing the beat of her heart. Oh how it sooth him just to know she was with him. Hinata slid her fingers into his bright red hair, combing it a bit before she closes her eyes, hugging him closer to her.

Both of them enter into blissful slumber as they have spent the whole night awake. Their faces were full of smiles and happiness as they sleep.

Sakura ordered Naruto to call Gaara and Hinata for lunch and as the typical Naruto, he didn't bother to knock and entered their room only to close it back quickly, with his face blushing furiously at the sight of it.

When Sakura asked him what's wrong, he just looks at her and smiled his famous fox grin. "It went perfectly well, ttebayo."

-**To Be Continued**-

* * *

**Japanese Word**

**Dattebayo:** Naruto own slang. It's just like some people end their speech with 'yeah'.

**Pandora:** Well, I hope you like it. Nope, I'm not going to put them in extreme bed scene yet. If you see that, you will know that I'm going to end this story soon. Hehe, well, more humor after this. I will try my best to whip up something nice.


	23. Chapter 23: Closer

**_Author's Note:_ Oh my God, I'm so sorry for not updating this chapter. I'm so sorry. School is being an ass but now, I will update this fiction for you special readers out there.**

**On the side note, I have move my GaaHina site (again) to a better site where I can have GaaHina picture on them. Go to my profile page URL to take a look at the new site.  
**

**Warning: A hint of lime. Not that much but it is there.**

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 23**

**Closer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Warm water hits her cool skin as she turned on the shower. She enjoyed the hot bath every time since it was so cold here. She rubbed around her neck and then to the other part of her body under the water. As she was doing so, she sensed someone behind her and turns to her back to see Gaara walking to her, his hands sliding his pants off as he got into the shower with her. His figure was towering her and her eyes widened at the sight of his naked form.

This was the third time she saw it and she didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing non-stop, her face getting hotter like it was going to explode any minute. He went to her and put both his hands at either side of her head. She gathered her hands closer to her face to cover her blush and eyes.

Gaara pull one hand away from her so he can have a good look. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Good morning princess." He smiled.

Hinata nodded and greeted him as well. Gaara moved toward the counter to get a shampoo. He poured some onto his hand and rubbed it on her head, scrubbing her beautiful black hair gently. Hinata was dumbfounded but she never moves away from her spot.

"Hinata…I wanted to show you who I am. I have nothing to hide from you now and you should have nothing to hide from me anymore Hinata. Now I am revealing everything of me to you. I want to devote my whole life for you…Just for you…" His hands never leaving her hair as he massaged her scalp gently. Oh how she loved the attention given to her as he skillfully rubbed her temples.

Hinata giggled at him, her blush never leaving as she enjoyed the sight of him. 'He was well-built and tall.' She told herself. 'He is just the right size too...' Slowly and gently, as if unsure of herself, she began to trace her hands on his scar located on his left shoulder blade to his chest, gaining a soft growl from him.

He smiled and told her. "Don't go any further my dear. I won't be able to control myself, anymore." He took her hand and caressed his face with hers.

Hinata flushed a deep shade of red and bowed. "Gomen ne Gaara…" As soon as she bowed, she knew it was a bad mistake as her face was inches away from his rigid manhood. She screamed at the sight and turns her head facing the wall. "Gomen…"

"Hinata…" He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you scared?"

Hinata nodded but then shook her head later. "I-I'm n-not sure." Her face heated up again, never leaving the wall.

"Sumanai…" He apologized and rinsed the bubble out of her hair. Hinata shut her eyes as the foam flow down her face. Hinata felt bad about not doing anything for him. She then grabbed the body lotion and poured some onto her hand.

She smiled and asked him to turn his back at her. Gaara got nothing to lose and did so. He wouldn't just turn his back to anyone. He trusted her now more than anything. He smiled as he did so.

Gently and slowly, Hinata rubbed his back with the lotion. She massaged her way up from his back to his shoulder. She can feel his shoulder tense up from her touch but slowly, he loosened up, gaining a soft sigh from him.

"I-Is it alright, Gaara?" She looked up at him and saw him nodding his head in satisfaction. She scrubbed him everywhere and when she makes her way to his chest, he grabs her hand firmly. He led her hand to where his heart is at.

"Can you feel it?" He asked. Hinata blushed and rested her head on his back, cuddling up to him. The warm water was raining on them as they cuddle up to each other. They gain more understanding about each other now more than ever. Gaara caressed her face as he admired her eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort of being with him.

"Gaara?" She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking now. He shook his head and ruffled her hair playfully. She giggled at his action and then she poked his side. He twitched and flinched, holding his side as if in pain. Hinata was shocked as she has found his weakness.

'Gaara's ticklish…' She thought to herself and a small grin appears on her face as she looked at Gaara funny antic of clutching his side. When he gained his composure, he glared at her while pouting his lips. Hinata loved it when he does that. It makes him look so childish and cute. She then poked his other side and Gaara cursed himself for not acting fast in evading her. But she was after all, a Jyuuken expert. 'Poking' is her specialty.

"You were supposed to be kind to me Hinata. Not torture me with my weakness." Gaara rubbed his side, trying to back away slowly. Hinata giggled and cuddled him afterward, rubbing his side for him, whispering a thousand sorry to him. Gaara smiled and patted her back.

After that, he turned off the shower and went to grab a towel. He wrapped it around Hinata so that she wouldn't catch any cold.

"I can't believe you will still take a shower in this cold weather Hinata." Hinata shrugged.

"Are you cold Gaara?" She asked him and Gaara couldn't help himself and sneezed. "I guess that is a yes then."

"You go dress up first. I still need to freshen up myself." He told her.

Hinata nodded and walked out into the bedroom to get dress. She took out her cloth and put on her oversized jacket. She then placed Gaara's cloth on the bathroom counter.

"I'll meet you at the dining hall Gaara." She told him before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

She walks over to the kitchen counter to meet with Naruto and Sakura. She then glanced at the two girls sitting at the living room. Both of them seem to be sobbing and so she asked Sakura what happen.

"Well, the blond head here saw you two…Well, sleeping together slightly…Naked and then when I asked him to spill it out last night, he said it a little too loud."

Hinata's face turns 5 shades of red. "Iie…" She shook her head and squealed. This can't be happening, to have someone saw them in such and intimate state.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. Naruto didn't see any 'details'. He just saw a glimpse of last night beside he has already seen enough from me anyway. You know what I mean, so don't worry." Sakura tapped her shoulder to assure it was alright.

"Well, nothing happened between us last night. We just sleep together that's all."

As soon as the two fan girls heard it, they were delighted. "Oh my God, we still have a chance." They screamed with joy.

Sakura and Hinata look at them and walk off. Gaara came out of the room and he was then hugged by his fan.

"Gaara-sama, I'm so glad you are still a virgin."

Gaara's eyes begin to twitch in disgust. "You two are sick. When I get back to Suna, I shall banish your so-called group."

"Iia Gaara-sama." Both of them whined in protest. "We love you so much and that group is the proof of our love."

"I hate you all." He scowled at them. He walks over to the kitchen counter, dragging his fans that don't seem to let go of his arms.

Hinata went over to him but she was stopped by GF3 who glared at her dangerously. Hinata backed away feeling a little harmed. "Gaara, what will you like to eat?" She asked him.

Both of the fan girls instantly scolded her. "As his wife, you should know very well what he likes. Gaara-sama likes to have fresh bacons and an egg every morning."

"And according to the health diet we have just check will keep our Gaara-sama really strong and…muscular." One of the girls ended it and both of them look at him dreamily. It sends chill up his spine just by listening to them.

"This is why Naruto, I hate fan girls." Gaara pointed it to his friend who seems to bug him every time about how lucky he is to have fan girls of his own.

Naruto nodded and breathe a relieved sigh that he didn't have any. Sakura is all he wants. Gaara looks at Hinata, drawing himself closer to her and then he landed a kiss on her. That sends the two fans in shock and despair.

"How could you do that in front of us Gaara-sama?" Both of them whined.

Gaara then snickered and push Hinata near a wall gently. "I can get it on with her, right here, right now." He begins to unbutton Hinata slowly while watching both of them.

"Please stop Gaara-sama. We will do whatever you want just stop." Both of them pleaded.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything."

"Well, I will like you two to get out of my life." Gaara said to them. The girls whimpered and nodded in agreement. Gaara smiled and make a note to himself that he had triumphed in another thing in his life. He looks at the now confused and embarrassed Hinata. "Thanks my dear for acting it with me." He whispered to her ear while buttoning up her buttons.

Naruto and Sakura just look dumbfounded. It was as expected from the Kazekage to have his way. Both of them then busily minded their own business.

"Gaara…Let's have breakfast." She moved away from him, blushing tremendously. Gaara chuckled at the sight of her tomato face. 'It was nice teasing her once in a while.' Gaara noted himself. Oh he was becoming very bold in dealing with Hinata's feeling now.

"You know, let's go ice skating today. It will be fun." Sakura stated. Naruto agreed and Hinata nodded her head. Everyone was excited about it all except for Gaara. Everyone looked at him.

"You must remember I came from a place where rain is not even possible." Gaara stated.

Hinata then smiled. "I can always teach you how. It's easy."

Gaara shook his head in disagreement. Naruto then grinned at him. "For a Kazekage, you sure are a coward."

Instantly, the red head smacked his hand on the table and got up. "Oh you are on kitsune."

"You got it panda face." Naruto teased him.

Gaara boiled with anger on Naruto's remark. Sometime, that fox can really piss him off. Sakura and Hinata ignored them and when back to their food while their childish husbands battled it out.

"Men…" Both of them muttered in unison.

**_To Be Continue_ **

* * *

**Pandora:** Since I don't want to make love first so I put on a bit of lime for the reader. Forgive me. 

**Japanese Meaning**

Jyuuken- The Hyuuga Gentle Fist

Iie- No

Sumanai- Sorry or excuse me

Gomenasai – Sorry

Kitsune - Fox


	24. Chapter 24: Moon Rider

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Wahahaha, hi ya all. Long time no see I guess. Before you throw anything at me for not updating, I will like to say that I will try to finish this story as fast as I can so I can move on to others. It seems that I have a lot of idea but you know me, I like to procrastinate and this year, I have my final examination so it is very important to me. Wish me luck and so I updated this for you all before I lose my interest in Gaara yet again.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 24**

** Moon Rider  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The weather was nice today, for a place surrounded by endless snows. They set up their gears ready to grate the ice. Everyone look at Gaara who was standing at the edge looking at the other skaters as if he was trying to memorize their movement.

"Let's go then…" Naruto grinned at the red head. "…Panda-face."

A vein popped on the Kazekage's forehead as he kneed his adversary onto the frozen lake. "Shut the hell up and skate, whisker-face."

Naruto rubbed his behind and glare dangerously at the person who caused him pain. "We will do something easy to suit you. Whoever skate till there…"He pointed to the opposite side of him. "…will be the winner. The loser will have to do what the winner says. Deal?"

"Whatever…"He answered as he stepped into the ice. He was trying to balance himself as he swayed.

Naruto grinned at Gaara. By the looks of his action, everyone can make it out that the Kazekage can't skate. "I can already taste the victory in my mouth. Get ready to do at my bidding."

"Hn…" He glanced at Hinata. She looks really worry but smiled at him to give him her full support. Both of them took their place and Sakura signaled them to start.

Naruto dashed as soon as Sakura gave the signal. Gaara was still at his starting line looking at the blond nearly half way to the finish line. Naruto glanced back to see him standing still on his spot. Both of the girls look at him warily, wondering if he can skate or not but soon they found themselves gaping at the sight before them.

Gaara kneeled, both his hands on the ice, eyes closed as if contemplating. When he opened his eyes, revealing those aquamarine orbs of his, he was already skating his way nearly chasing up to his opponent.

Naruto grinned stupidly thinking about what he will do to Gaara when he won. He glanced back again and was met with a smirk and those dangerously looking orbs that used to scare the living hell out of people.

"What the…" Naruto was in a lost of words as he watch his friend passes him. His skate was swift but graceful. "You cheater! I thought you can't skate." He shouted at his leading opponent.

Gaara turned his head and protruded his tongue at the blond and speeded to the finish line. He waited for them to reach the line. "Took you long, kitsune. Now what were you saying about the loser will do again?" He narrowed his eyes, smiling evilly.

"You were swaying back at forth back then..." Naruto stated.

"It isn't a crime to fake your own action." He answered him. Naruto jaw dropped. He's been fooled.

"Wow, didn't know you can skate this well Gaara, and I thought you were…" Sakura said as she reached them.

"I just said that 'rain is not even possible from where I came from' doesn't mean it can stop me from learning how to skate."

Everyone sweat dropped. He got a point there. As expected of a Kage. One must adept to their surrounding as fast as possible to gain the upper hand. Hinata smiled at him as he extended his hand to her.

Hinata took his hand and both of them skated, staring lovingly at each other's eyes. Naruto shrugged and Sakura giggled as both of them skated to the middle of the lake. This is a holiday they enjoyed greatly and time passed as quickly when one is having fun.

* * *

"Well, here it is. We will see each other soon, right?" Sakura asked, wiping away some tears in her eyes. Hinata nodded, trying to fight against her own tears. Naruto and Gaara look at them both and sighed.

Naruto turned his head and look at Gaara. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm?"

"You won. Loser will be doing whatever the winner wishes. Come on, let's get it over with."

"I will rather save this up. I will let you know when I need you." He smirked. Naruto was heating over.

"You know I'm not a patience man like you Gaara. I don't like to anticipate on what you might have installed for me."

"You will see." That's all Gaara have to says.

Naruto screamed his frustration, trying to pull his hairs off his roots. "You're good." He pointed his finger at the red head only to be smacked on the head by his wife.

"Naruto…Manners." Sakura scolded him.

Hinata chuckled. "We'll be going then. We will see you soon." She waved at them and soon they were on their way back to their home.

Hinata was once again at the endless sea of sands. It isn't much but this is her home now and with Gaara by her side, it is worth it. He was watching out of their carriage window, smiling.

'I'm home…' He voiced it in his thought. When they reach the village, a worn out Temari greeted them. Gaara eyed her closely waiting for her outrage.

"NEVER…I SAY NEVER GIVE US THE JOB OF A KAZEKAGE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!" She shouted at him, her eyes bloodshot seem to be gained from the lack of sleep.

The read head just shrugged and walked passed her into the Kazekage tower. He went to his room, changed into his robe and head to his office. His eyes widen at the pile of paper works on his desk. Kankuro was sitting behind his desk, drooling on some of his paper works.

He whirled the chair his brother was sitting around. Kankuro was shocked and got up to see his little brother glaring at him angrily.

The angry teen pointed at the mountains of paper works. "I thought you say you will manage it."

"I did and it just keep coming and coming and coming and coming…"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

Kankuro got the message and skidded out of the office happily. 'Finally…Thank God how I wished this day to come.'

For four days now, Gaara was not't present for every meal in the dining room with them. His meals were sent to him. He was in his office working on his paper works days and nights. All of them dare not bother him. Hinata sighed. She hasn't seen him since they got home.

Nowadays, she will always take a walk through the different parks in Suna on her free time. But this park in particular caught her attention. She stumbled upon it the other days. It was different from the usual parks with swings and little kids running around. This one was full of teenager like her that seems to be skateboarder and inline skater. It was a new sport popular among the teens nowadays.

Kiba and Shino were fond of it. They usually skate when they weren't on a mission. She didn't know Suna teen was fond of it as well.

'I guess it applied in every where.' She shrugged. Today, she came prepared with her own skate. She will try it out today to see if she still got it. She walked nearer to one of the skater and asked her for permission. "M-May I try?" The girl with auburn hair nodded.

"Sure, why not? You new here?" She asked Hinata.

"Yeah." She answered as she put on her skate. She stepped onto the vert ramp. Inline skating seems natural to her now. She pumped for speed and soon she was skating gracefully on the ramp. She then bent her knees behind her body and performed the '**Misty Flip**', landing backward.

Everyone clapped as she got down from the ramp. With her bloodline and gracefulness, it's easy for her to perform tricks like this but she still got more to learn to reach Kiba's and Shino's stage.

The auburn haired girl from before walked over to her. "Wow, didn't know you are this great in skating. Maybe if it is possible, you can easily challenge 'the king'."

"The king?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…The Moon Rider. He was a legend among us. His skill of riding surpasses everyone. He was given the title as king by us rider. He was a person to look up to you know."

"May I know why?" Hinata was intrigued with this. She will like to meet this person and see for herself his skills. 'He must be very good to be considered king.'

"Some say he was the Blind Rider everyone presumed that helps the poor at night, dropping them some money at their windows."

Hinata was enthusiastic to meet this so called king. What he did was unbelievably kind of him. "Do you know where we can meet him?"

"Well, we didn't see him for some time now. He kept his identity a secret, always covering his eyes with a long sash so no helping you there. Half of his face was covered all the time. We want to know who he is too ourselves but we are having a tournament in two days time. Maybe you can be here at dusk by that day. You will be able to meet him then."

"Two days time at dusk. Right, I will be here. Thanks for the information. It's very helpful of you." She bowed. It was already late and she already missed dinner.

"Temari and Kankuro must be worried sick. Better head home." She skipped from rooftop to rooftop. The moon was radiating brighter than ever tonight she realized. She stopped to enjoy the view for a moment. Just then from the corner of her eyes, she spotted a black figure sprinting from rooftop to rooftop as well, stopping at every rooftop.

'What is he doing? Is it a jounin…an anbu…Or a thief?' She was contemplating it but she moved closer to confirm it for herself. She stayed some distance away, hiding in the shadow, eyeing the figure. He was grinding from rail to rail on the balcony, dropping pouches.

'He's a skater…Could he be?' She didn't need to ask herself more as the figure jumped off the roof and did a perfect back flip gracefully. It was like he was trying to jump over the moon and time seems to be froze at that moment when his figure was radiated beautifully by the moonlight. The sash around his eyes, there's no mistaken it. It's him…The Moon Rider.

She smiled and headed back home. She was greeted with a worried sick Temari, bombarding her with question of her whereabouts.

"Gaara was looking for you just now, you better go see him." With that, Hinata headed to his office.

'I can't wait to tell you what I saw.' She knocked once then twice. Getting no response, she opened the door. Her lover was sleeping soundlessly on the desk, hands under his head. 'Silly…' She heads over to him and put his robe on his shoulder. 'Were you waiting for me?' She thought as she closed the door. 'Guess I will see you first thing in the morning then. I wonder if you will know a little about the Moon Rider.'

_**To Be Continue **_

* * *

**I hope all of you are satisfy. Don't mind me putting inline skate in here. I'm currently obsessed with Air Gear and AKITO/AGITO!**

**I will like to explain my long absence too. It is due to the fact that I lost interest in Naruto and headed on to Harry Potter…Severus Snape is awesome. Who agrees with me? I like psychotic guys with abusive part so sue me. Haha.**

**INLINE TRICKS **

** _Misty Flip- Is where you turn 90 degrees then slide flip and turn another 90 degree so you will land backward._**

**  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Suprised

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto and if I do, there will be more Gaara.

**Author's Note: Before you read, do read this.** Don't doubt, keep reading and keep anticipating. That is all. I will never let all of you down. Trust me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 25

Surprised

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What were you saying Hinata?" Gaara asked between bites. His flaming red hair was tousled, and his blue sleeveless button up shirt was disheveled as well. Overall, he doesn't look that organize one can say.

"Umm Gaara, y-you don't look too well. You need to rest a bit." Hinata stated, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't have time to rest. I have to head to back to my office later." He took another bite out of his meal. He wanted to spend some time with Hinata and his siblings so he decided to step out of his office for awhile to join them for lunch. Now he is having some major headache from them worrying about his welfare.

"I'm alright. Just need to finish a bit more and I'm done and then I will head to bed like how you all wanted, alright?" He asked them. Everyone nodded their heads and continue with their meal.

Hinata decided to asks them about the Moon Rider. 'Maybe they will know about it.' She put down her fork and turned to them.

"I was wondering if any of you heard of the Moon Rider?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and then to Hinata. Gaara was still enjoying his meal as if he didn't hear anything but when the silence took up more than it takes, he put down his fork and looked at Hinata.

Temari was the one to speak. "Yeah we heard of him. He was the one who drop off bags of money to those people who needed it. Cheh, acting like some kind of a hero I mean who does he thinks he is?"

"Well, I think he's a bit cool don't you think?" Kankuro smiled.

"The council members always voiced this problem in our meetings. They seem to agree that the declination of our money in the 'vault' was the cause of this said rider. One of the jounin guarding the vault was believed to be attacked by him." Gaara stated. "We need to solve this once and for all."

Hinata was contemplating. What the mysterious rider did was for the poor but stealing, that's another thing. "I-I know where we can find him." She offered. Everyone looked at her. "I heard that he will be participating in a tournament tomorrow at the skater park. M-Maybe we can…"

"When is it?" Gaara cut her off before she could finish. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tomorrow night." Hinata stated, suddenly feeling a little nervous under her lover's stare.

"And how did you come to know about this?" He added.

"I was at the park." She didn't want to elaborate further than this.

"We will head to that park tomorrow night then." He finished and got up from his seat.

Hinata turned around to look at his retreating form. "Are you going to apprehend him?"

Gaara halted, standing for a moment before turning his head to her. "Maybe…" With that, he left the dining hall.

* * *

Hinata dreaded for a day. Is what Gaara going to do was right? Somehow or someway, she has the feeling that the rider was Gaara. It just came up in her mind. Seeing how he glided through the air gracefully, his long coat billowing behind him but from what she heard him said yesterday seems to prove her wrong. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Gaara asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Hinata wheeled around from the window she was looking to him.

"Yes." She got up and put on her pale blue jacket. Tonight was a bit chilly and not to mention windy. She took out her pair of skate and moved towards Gaara. The red head looked at her questioningly. "I used to skate."

Gaara nodded and heads out. Hinata couldn't help but realize that there was something different about her husband today. 'But he usually talked less.' She shrugged it off and followed him. Both of them sprinted on the rooftops realizing that several people were doing the same thing. They seem to be heading to the same direction as they were going.

Soon they reach the place. They were more people than yesterday ever was. Gaara pulled his hood over his head. "I'll have to stay hidden in case anyone realizes me." He told her. She nodded at him, her bangs swishing from the wind. She got into her skate and looked around to search for the person they were looking for.

Just then everyone fell silent and then cheering could be heard from the other side of the ramp and there he is. He jumped onto the half-pipe and waved at all of them.

"Is him, is it?" Gaara asked her. Hinata nodded.

'So much for my female instinct. When was I right anyway?' She thought about how stupid it is to even think that Gaara was the legendary rider. 'He will never do something so…' before she could even think of a word, she was being pulled. She glanced up to look at who it was and found that the auburn haired girl from that day was guiding her through the crowd to where the Moon Rider was.

Gaara was following behind her, trying to get through the crowd as well. Hinata turned her head to look at the girl. "Where are you taking me?"

"The king is asking for a challenge. I think you will do find." She answered her.

Hinata was baffled by her answer. 'Challenge him?' Before she could even protest, she was already there facing the king.

The girl raised Hinata's hand in the air. "She will challenge you today my lord." Everyone looked at the challenger. Hinata felt like fainting at the very spot but she can't embarrass herself now, can she?

The king moved towards them, his blood red hair whipped around from the wind. Hinata now got a good look at him. He was tall and well built although he seems a little thin but the tight black sleeveless coat he wore was hugging tightly onto his body, showing a little muscle behind those clothes. His pant was hanging with all sorts of chains. The sash was covering half of his face but Hinata can see that he has a handsome feature.

'Well it will be a surprise if all of the girls here didn't fall head over heels for him.' She told herself.

"Hinata…" Gaara called to her. Hinata turned around and then back when she heard someone talking to her.

"A girl? I see…" The king stated. "Ah but wait…Before you say 'if I have anything wrong with challenging a girl', you are sadly mistaken. I was merely wondering that you are the first girl that was willing to challenge me so far." He extended his hand to her.

Hinata turned back to Gaara and give him a nod. He understood and nodded back to her. She placed her hand to his extended one and got up to the ramp.

"You are new here?" He asked and Hinata nodded. "The game is simple. Whoever performs the best trick wins. Points will be given by the judge." He pointed at the roll of skater. "Got it?"

"Yeah." She understood what was required of her. 'I will do that trick then.'

"Well, lady's first." He bowed and moved over to the side as Hinata prepared herself. She then began to pump up the speed as required.

'Not enough speed.' She began to release her chakra to her feet. It will help speed things up a little. 'I think this should be enough.' She jumped from the ramp and twisted her body to the backward. 'The Brainless.' She thought as she tried to do the perfect 540 degree spins but then it doesn't feel right. 'Oh no.' She was falling as she fail to spin perfectly. She was waited for the fall but then two strong arms held her, stopping her from acquiring a nasty fall.

Hinata opened her eyes to see the king holding her. Somehow, she thought that it was Gaara who managed to catch her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thank you so much." She got to her feet instantly when she was lowered down. She straightened her jacket.

"Let me show you how it is done." He stated and began to speed up his movement. Hinata moved to a corner to watch his legendary skill. When he reached the top, he pushes himself off the ramp and twisted his body, doing a side flip before bending his body backward performing the trick Hinata failed to perform.

'The Hot Flip followed by Brainless.' She thought. As he landed on the ground perfectly, everyone clapped their hands and cheered. She smiled and head over to him.

"You won." She said to him. He smirked at her somehow reminding her of Gaara. She turned her head to the back to see her red headed lover standing there, looking at her intensely.

"You did great there but you just took the wrong step. You will do fine." He nodded at her.

"Yes." She bowed. "I'm glad that I lose to a master."

He smiled at her and chuckled. "That's flattering. So, will you mind chatting with me a little?"

"Well I…Urm…" She glanced back at Gaara, who was waiting for her at the other side. "You see my…"

"Boyfriend?" He finished for her although it was half true. He was her husband but it will do. Not everyone married young anyway. "He can follow us if he wants."

"I-I'll ask him." She said and skated over to him. "Gaara, he asked us to join him for a chat. This may be a chance we can ask him."

Gaara merely nodded and followed her. Hinata wondered if the silent treatment she is receiving currently is a sort of disapproval from Gaara for getting to close of another man.

"Well, nice to meet you." The king extended his hand out to Gaara but got no respond from the other man. "I see…If you don't mind, we will take this chat some place else. Follow me."

They followed him away from the park and into the town rooftop. Hinata and the king skated while Gaara was left trailing behind them. The king halted and took the porch hanging on his waist and dropped it onto the balcony of a poorly managed house.

"I think you should know what am I doing so far?" He asked her and then turned to look at Gaara although one will not be able to distinguish if he was ever looking from his 'bandaged' eyes.

'Is he blind?' Hinata thought and waved her hand in front of his face.

The kind chuckled and grabbed her hand. "You can stop doing that. I'm not what you think I am. Come, we have more to do." He pulled her from the rooftop and onto another. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body while his other hand was still holding onto Hinata.

The violet haired beauty was nonetheless blushing madly at the close proximity. Her heart beat wildly, her whole body tensed and somehow, she wanted to hug him back. 'Alright, tell me I am not feeling this…I am not…' She mentally berated herself with question.

As they land on one of the rooftop, they were surrounded by ninjas. She turned to look at Gaara standing in front of them, signaling his men to capture the king. Her eyes widen at the look at Gaara's face. He was angry…Angry at her. Those emerald eyes that seems to penetrate through her skull.

"Gaara…" Before she could even finish, she was whisked away by the king as he tried to jump out of the circle of ninjas around them. He managed to do that and land onto the ground, three storeys from where they were before. He carried her bridal style, and speeded away from there. Hinata was trembling, thinking about what Gaara was thinking about her now, running away with some strangers she just got to know a few moments ago.

"Don't worry my dear, if you love and trust your husband enough, everything will be just fine." They skidded into an alley. Hinata was lowered down as he surveyed the whole area to see if they were still being followed.

Hinata tried to even out her breathing, thinking about the word he has just spoken. She trust and love Gaara enough but why does it feels so funny now when she was with this man. "I'm…I'm lost and confuse. I shouldn't feel this way." She whispered but it was audible enough to be heard.

The king turned to her and cupped her face with his hands. "Let me give you a hint to help you with your confusion. It might help." He smiled and what he did next shocked Hinata even more.

His lips were seizing her mouth with a passionate kiss.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Don't ask, don't guess. Beg for the next chapter to be updated and please…more review. I beg of you. bows 

So are you confused as Hinata-chan now? All of you must be trying to reach through your screen, trying to seize my head for doing that last part there. I'm not crazy if you are saying and I'm not normal either. You will know how it turns out if you have read properly enough. I left enough clues. I think most of you will be giving me the right answer so, **do review and tell me**.

**Inline Tricks**

**Hot Flip -** A sideways flip similar to what is often called a 'Barrel Roll'.

**Brainless -** 540 Backflip.


	26. Chapter 26: It Was You

**Author's Note: **This chapter is kinda short so I'm so sorry. Writer's block lately. And I have one question for you all. Read the note at the bottom and reply me.**  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Chapter 26 **

**It Was You **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Hinata gasped as his lips touched hers. 'It was you.' She thought. He broke the kiss and turn around to hear someone coming to them.

"No time honey, go." He urged her. She nodded and let him pull her along. They sneaked through the alley and jumped across rooftops and any balcony available. As they were running, Hinata smiled and look at the man pulling her.

As she was lost in her thought, she didn't realize that they stopped until the man pulling her snapped her out of her thought.

"You have reached your home. Now go." He told her and jumped away. Hinata stood there looking at his retreating figure. The other ninjas that were chasing them stopped at her side.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" One of them asked as they bowed politely to her.

"Um…I-I'm fine." She nodded and looked at her shoe fixedly. "I-I better head back in." She stuttered.

"Hinata."

She stopped at the sound of her husband. She turned and looked at him walking out of the crowd of ninjas that was with him. She put her hands on her mouth and examined his expression.

'He looks angry…' She thought. Gaara continued to move to her and took hold of her arm, dragging her inside.

"You all may leave. Send a report to the Lords and Elders that he escaped again. That's all." He turned to leave, taking Hinata along. They reach into their room and he released her hand.

"Gaara?" He moved to the balcony and closed the window. He turned his head to her and motioned for her to come forward. She did so and waited.

"Do not get yourself involved in this alright?" He told her.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"Get some sleep. I need to get to my office." He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good night Gaara." She said. She watched him close the door and head for the bed.

* * *

"He has escaped again. I tell you everyday we are losing more money in our system. We must stop him at once." 

All the other Lords agreed. Gaara just sat there and listened to their conversation. He really hated his job. He swirled his finger around, examined it without paying any attention to the meeting.

"Kazekage-sama..."

The red head turned his attention to the Lord that called him. "Yes Fushin-sama?"

"We were just saying that we need to capture every person he placed the money to and torture some information out of them."

Gaara instantly stood up and slammed his palm on the table. "You do that and I will have your head as my seat next. No one endanger my people like just like that you hear me?"

All the other Lords gulped and look down in shame. "This meeting is over. Dismiss." With that, the Kazekage walked out of the room. "Those bunch of old fools. They will get what they deserve one day." He stomped away from his office back to his room. As he opened the door, he saw Hinata sleeping on the bed soundly. He climbed up to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hina-chan..." He whispered as he kissed her forehead gently. 'You did great. No one else could replace you.' He smiled.

"G-Gaara..."

"Hinata? Did I wake you up?" He asked, brushing her hair aside.

"N-No I mean. You can trust me Gaara. Tell me what's going on." Her eyes was looking at him intently, searching for an answer from him.

"I told you, never to get involve with this. You already done your part." He sat up, ready to climb out of the bed. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going further.

"I want to help you more. Please Gaara..." Hinata pleaded him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I knew it was you. You gave me the same feeling."

"What feeling was that may I ask?" Gaara turned his head and smirked at her.

Hinata looked at her lap and giggled. "The feeling that we share of course. I love you."

"Then if I tell you this, will you just let me handle this problem myself." He asked her. Hinata nodded wearily. She wanted to do more than this.

"I had observed my people for a long time. Some of the widows who lost their husband couldn't coop up with the everyday life in Suna so I decided to do something and the news began to spread. The Lords of Suna were suspicious and there's another problem of our money keep depleting each day."

"Did you take the money?" Asked Hinata worriedly.

"No, the money used was mine." He answered and caressed her face. "We are trying to solve this problem right now. I'm suspecting someone but I'm not sure."

"Gaara, everything will be alright." Hinata hugged him tightly. "I didn't know you can skate this well."

"Neither do I. You know how to skate."

Hinata smiled at this. "I hope we can skate together one day."

"I hope so too but the Lords here suspected me and that's why I have to pull this little stunt today."

"How can they suspect the Kazekage? Have they no respect for you?"

Gaara shook his head. "None. They don't really agree with me anyway."

"Gaara..." She took his hands in hers and held it tightly.

"Well I don't mind. I'm used to this since the day I was born." He shrugged.

"Gaara! Don't say that alright?" She kissed his lips. "No one should think like that."

"I'm sorry Hina-chan." He scratched his head, giving her a smile telling her that he was sorry indeed. "Come, let's go to sleep. You must be tired." With a swift move, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto the bed with him.

**To Be Continue**

** PandoraChan: **Sorry guys, writers block. I need to get myself reorganize with this story. Seriously need some remodeling this fiction. I decided to make a story of 10 years later of them soon because I don't want to stop this story but I wanted to make a story about them and their son. Mostly Gaara alone because Hinata is...Well I'm not telling you more. Just tell me what you think. You want the story about them in the future?


	27. Chapter 27: We Got Company

**Author's Note:** I thought I wanted to post Shadow Of The Past first but it didn't work so I decided to post this first. It's 5.45am now and I'm staring at my Gaara poster for inspiration. Haha. I hope you will enjoy this. I have lots of fun doing the next chapter. _'She want the lovey dovey, lovey dovey and kiss kiss kiss kiss...' _Man I'm mad and I'm like a bandit. Haha, don't mind me. I'm suffering from lack of sleep to finish this up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 27**

**We Got Company **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Gaara...Are you sure it is him?"

"Yes I'm positive. I have been keeping track of his activity for the past few months and beside..." He took out a tape from his drawer and placed it in front of Kankuro. "We have evidence of his involvement here."

"Well yeah I know but he's one of the Lords and Elders of the Suna council. Is it ok to..." Before Kankuro could finish, Gaara cut him off.

"I will no longer have such fool in my circle. He is no Lord or Elder if he did something like this. The Anbu squad is on their way to his house to arrest him now as we speak."

"Right...You do what is best brother. I will stand by your side." Kankuro grinned at his younger brother.

"Stop giving me that stupid grin."

The puppet master stood up immediately and saluted him. "Yes sir."

Temari and Hinata was walking in the bazaar, looking for interesting stuff to buy. It was their afternoon together to do something fun while the man is at work. Hinata enjoyed the busy street of Suna. It was lively just like Konoha but this time everywhere she walked, everyone will bow to her and wished her. She felt embarassed by this and wished that they will just treat her normally.

As she was walking to one particular stall, she saw a peculiar looking herb. She picked it up and examined it. It looked weird but the smell was intoxicating. An old lady stepped out of her counter to Hinata. "Find anything you like...Oh, I see what you need now."

"W-What is this?"

"Oh you didn't know what it was. I thought Hinata-sama wanted it for Kazekage-sama and you."

"What does it do?" She turned the thing around and back. It really looked weird to her no matter how she sees it.

The woman laughed heartly. "This is a fertility boost my dear."

Hinata gasped and put the thing back. "Oh my..." She laughed as well. "I-I didn't know."

"Well my dear, we are all praying to have an heir soon from you and Kazekage-sama. It will be nice to receive such news."

Hinata blushed tremendously at this. "Uhm I-I think I shall be going now. Thank y-you so much."

She ran out of the store and bumped into Temari. "Ah I'm so sorry Temari."

"Woah there. You alright?" The wind wielder extended her hand to her.

"Yeah sure." Hinata took her hand and got up with her help.

"Something is puzzling me for a long time now." Temari looked around and dragged Hinata to a side. "Did anything happen between you and Gaara while you were on vacation back then?"

Hinata blushed again and turned away from her sister in law. "Temari-san..."

"No need to be shy. I just want to know if Gaara threat you gently."

"W-What...What are you talking about?" Hinata stuttered.

"You know what I mean. When a couple is doing the thing and they..."

"Temari!" Hinata cut her off before she say more. Temari laughed at the side of a tomato faced Hinata.

"Look at you Hinata. How am I going to be an aunt if nothing happen?" The blonde nin sighed.

"I-It will have to wait."

Temari rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Are you scared?"

Hinata was nervous. She rubbed her sandal against the sand. "Uhm...There's something more than that. I'm scared of both things."

"Hinata, you can tell me what's troubling you." She motioned her to a seat at a tea shop.

"I wish I can tell you but it will have to wait."

"I understand." Temari ordered the waiter to take their order. HInata stared outside of Suna.

'Everyone is expecting a heir from me...' Hinata began to thought. "They will just have to wait.'

--

Gaara was cleaning his office. He carried back the books to their respective shelves. As he walked to the shelves, an envelope dropped out of the stack of books. He placed the books on the floor and picked up the envelope. He began to read and his eyes widen in shock.

"KANKURO!" He shouted. Instantly, his elder brother ran straight into his office.

"Yes sir."

"What is this?" He showed him the letter.

Kankuro squinted his eyes to see the letter but Gaara 'slammed' the letter to his face. Kankuro took the letter and read it and his eyes widen as well. "Oh my God, I forgot. When you were away, Hyuuga Hiashi sent a letter but I never open it since it was for you. I placed it on the desk..."

"The books." Gaara cut him off and pointed at the stack of books.

"Hehe, the books alright but Gaara I'm sorry." Kankuro apologized.

"Sorry? He will be here TODAY! I didn't even prepare anything for him and Hinata didn't even know a single thing about her father's arrival." Gaara sat down and fanned himself with his hand. "I'm not even ready to face my father in law. What should I do? How am I suppose to act in front of a father?"

Kankuro contemplated. "Just act natural." Instantly, Kankuro's face was met with a book. "Alright I know. Get out of here. Right."

--

Temari and Hinata was walking back to their home when they saw a familiar face in front of their home. "Otou-san...OTOU-SAN!" Hinata ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"My little Hinata. You have grown thin. Did they fit you well? Did they tortured you? Look at you, I hardly reconigze you. No, I'm going to march right up to the Kazekage and give him a good lesson and then I will tell Tsunade about this and..."

"Otou-san, I'm alright. I don't think I look thin."

"Nee-chan..."

"Hanabi...You are here too? Why didn't you tell me you all were going to be here."

Everyone fell silent and Hiashi was out of side at the speed of light. They heard the door banged from the Kazekage's office and then one of Hiashi's hour long lecture.

"Gaara!" Hinata ran up into the office as well. Neji and Hanabi stood there staring at Temari.

Temari was looking up the window when all of a sudden. 'I sensed a strong killing intent coming from..." She turned her head and spot 2 pairs of Byakugan staring off right into her like they were going to bore a hole through her skull. 'Oh boy.'

"Eh well...I-I will show you to your rooms then..." Temari motioned for them to follow her. 'We are in for a long day from now on.' She thought. Hiashi's voice could still be heard from Gaara's office. 'Gaara if you made it out alive, I will salute you.'

**To Be Continue **

* * *

**PandoraChan:** Enter Hiashi-sama. He's the man. He's the father. Who's the man? Who's the dad? Gaara in for a big trouble. He won't strangle his father in law of course. He will liked to do that but Hinata will dump him instantly if he do that. Good boy.

_ She want the lovey dovey, lovey dovey, and kiss kiss kiss kiss and her mind is fantasizing of getting it with me._


	28. Chapter 28: An Inconvenient Crush

**Author's Note:** Hi ya all. I will be away for a very long time and this fiction will not be updated for a very long time. I will be back probably the end of December. You will just have to wait for the next chapter a little longer.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 28**

**An Inconvenient Crush**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Otou-san!"

Hiashi turned around to her daughter. "Hinata, leave us be. I'm settling this once and for all with your husband."

"B-But what did he do?" Hinata asked, worried that something terrible will happen.

"Hiashi-sama...If this is about Hinata not knowing you will be coming..."

In an instant, Hiashi grabbed Gaara by his front. "I hope you will have a good explanation for that."

Gaara looked on, his eyes equally as fierce as his father in law. As he was about to explain, Kankuro charged in. "So sorry Hiashi-sama. I received your letter while my brother and Hinata went on their vacation. They just came back yesterday and I forgot to tell them. It's all my fault" Kankuro apologized.

Hiashi released Gaara and marched straight up to Kankuro. "WHAT TYPE OF NINJA ARE YOU! PASSING A MESSAGE APPROPRIATELY IS IMPORTANT! YOU ARE A SHAME TO ALL NINJAS!" The head Hyuuga scolded Kankuro like there was no tomorrow. The puppeteer whimpered as Hiashi gave him one big scolding. Gaara sighed and Hinata moved over to him.

"You alright?" She asked him while caressing his chest.

"Yeah, your father...I just got to know it today too." He took the letter and handed it to Hinata. She took it and read the content. In the background, Kankuro was being shook vigorously. Everyone can just look on. They can't do anything to stop Hiashi anyway.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, I think you are tired after your long journey. Let me show you your..."

"Enough. Let me get this straight to you. I am here to see if my daugther is being treated alright. I will be staying here to monitor your action and if anything happen to Hinata and she's not happy about it..." Hiashi cracked his knuckled and sent Gaara a death glare. "Kazekage or not, you are dead."

Although Gaara remained calm, it was just exterior. Inside, he was tumbling down. 'How did Hinata survived her dad anyway?' Temari was behind them comforting Kankuro or so.

"Get a grip you idiot. A grown man like you crying like a little girl, no wait, you worst than a little girl." Temari scolded him.

"Temari-nee-chan, how could you say that? I already got enough mentally abuse by him." He sobbed.

Gaara's body shook angrily and turned to them. "STOP BEING SUCH A NUISANCE IN FRONT OF OUR GUEST TEME!" Sands was flaring angrily everywhere like wild fire behind Gaara. His face was showed no mercy like he used to be when he was still unstable but then it was gone just like that when he turned his body to face Hiashi. Everything returned to normal and Gaara was smiling geniunely. Hinata's eyes was wide in shock.

'That was fast...I never seen Gaara so angry before.' She thought. "Ah otou-san, I think you must be hungry. I'll show you the place that I usually visit. They serve the best food." She motioned for her father to follow her. 'I need to get my dad away from Gaara for awhile.' She sighed and thought why were they here anyway all of a sudden. 'There must be something else.'

* * *

"We will have a plate of this and this and this. That w-will be all thank you." The waitress got their order and walked away.

"Hinata...I hope you keep your promise."

Hinata snapped up at this. 'Of course, she should know it was about this.' She looked around and then to her father. "Yes father."

"Do not do anything hasty. It is for your own good. You will not want any unwanted casualty."

"Hai otou-san." She was twisting her skirt in nervousness.

"How has he been treating you? He didn't push you around, did he?" Hiashi asked while seeping his tea.

"No, he treated me very nice. I'm happy to be with him." Hinata smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Hmm..." Hiashi sipped his tea again.

"You know otou-san, sometime, Gaara reminded me of you."

Hiashi choked on his tea. "What?"

"Ah gomen gomen. I mean, the thing he did sometime, it reminded me of you that's all. Not that you are the same as him...I-I mean...Ah what am I talking about? I'm sorry." Hinata babbled on. Hiashi chuckled at his daughter.

"You are still the same Hinata." Hiashi smiled at her.

* * *

"Neji-nissan...I want to go to somewhere fun. Suna is boring." Hanabi pestered. 

Neji tried to remain calm. "Hanabi-sama, please behave."

Hanabi stopped and kicked Neji in the shin. "You are no fun at all. I'm going on my own."

Neji rubbed his shin and looked at Hanabi. "Be back by 7!" He shouted to her. 'Geez, she's hard to deal with.'

"Yeah Neji-nii-san." She jumped to the rooftop and dissapear from sight. 'Why did otou-san have to force me to be here with him anyway? I can take care of myself perfectly back in Konoha.'

* * *

'I'm in for a big trouble. I already set a bad image to Hinata's father already. What am I going to do?' Gaara thought as he did his daily check on the village. The villagers welcomed him genuinely and they thanked him by giving him some of their daily goods. Gaara accepted it though he didn't want to burden the villager by giving him this much gift but it was necessary that he accepts it to show that he will continue to protect the village.

As he handed the things to his helper, he heard a scream coming from the alley. Without a moment of hesitation he went to the source of the distress. When he got to the alley, he saw a little girl being held by some guys.

"Release her at once or else!" He warned them.

The other guys saw who it was and quickly fled. The person holding the girl quickly pushed away and ran. Gaara then stepped to her side and held her tightly, his robe spinning behind him. As he got closer, he realized who it was.

"Your Hinata's sister right?" He asked.

Hanabi opened a little to see her savior. She was shocked to see her brother in law holding her like this. Suddenly, her heart beat furiously. 'What is this?' She thought. As her eyes was caught by his beautiful sea green eyes. In all her life, she had never saw eyes as beautiful as that. It reminded her so much of the sea she had once been with her mother she thought she had long forgotten. 'Am I having a...crush?' She blushed as she asked herself that.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked her again, snapping her out of her trance. Hanabi shook her head and touched her cheeks with her hands. She pushed him and ran away without saying a word. Gaara ran after her. "Hey..."

"I'm fine." She said.

"If it's your father you are worry about, I won't tell him about what happened to you at the alley. You sure you are fine?" He asked her one more time.

"Yeah I'm fine I said." As she ran, she began to thought of all people, why him, her brother in law, her sister's husband. 'It will go away, it will go away.' She shook her head as she ran but she didn't realize that she knocked into somebody. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes.

"Hanabi-chan...What are you doing running around?" Hinata helped her up.

"I-I was...strolling..." It was all she could answer.

Hiashi glared at her. "You shouldn't run around like that. It isn't lady liked of you to do that. What if you knocked into someone else?"

"Gomen otou-san..."

"Hinata..." Gaara stopped beside her. He bowed to Hiashi and then look at Hanabi. The little Hyuuga looked away at that.

"Gaara...You finish doing your check up on the village?" She smiled at her husband and wiped his sweat. The red smiled at her. Hanabi looked up at the happy couple and frown.

"Come...We must hurry home now." Hiashi ordered and headed out first followed by the other. Gaara held onto Hinata's hand while they leaped together back to their home followed by a very envious Hanabi.

**To Be Continue  
**

* * *

**PandoraChan:** Don't ask me why I make Hanabi like Gaara. I have something planned for the future but don't worry, nothing much will happen between them. It's still GaaHina. Well I won't be here for awhile so give me your view about this chapter. I love to spice up the thing in here. Gaara and Hinata's love life should have a lot of challenges. 


	29. Chapter 29: The Truth Within

**Author's Note: **Well, you will learn something new here about Hinata and why her father came. This is something I think we need answer from Kishimoto and my other story **A Twist In Turn** is currently being updated. I hope you can read it while waiting for Desert Lily. It's another nice twist in the life after Gaara's demon get extracted. Will he be loosing his power or not?

And...I realized I got very little review for the last chapter. Wah, please review or I will think my story is getting less interesting and attention.

**[EDIT-**Sorry for all the grammatical error. Guess I have to read it thoroughly when sending this.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 29**

**The Truth Within **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

As usual, Gaara got up early in the morning to do his daily check up on his village. He walked out of his living quarter and onto the street. The villagers were setting up their stall, greeted him and went back to their own business. The red head enjoyed his walk every time as he got to spent some time away from his work.

'I should ask Hinata to spend a walk with me sometime.' He thought. As he turned a corner, he performed some hand signs.

Instantly, the younger Hyuuga shouted at him to stop. "It's me, Hanabi."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and relaxed. "I realized that you have been following me for the past few days now. Is there something you need?"

Hanabi straightened up in shock. "I...Uhm...Well, I want to thank you for that time. If you weren't there and if my father knew about it...He will put up extra training for me...and..."

The red head put a hand in front of her. "That's alright. The person was captured and it's my job to see you save now go home."

Hanabi nodded and did as she was told. When he saw her retreating figure, he headed to his destination. 'I think Hinata would like a pot of gloxinia.' He smiled.

* * *

Hinata smiled awkwardly at the chunnin holding the pot of flower. "Thank you so much." She took the plant and admired it. She sighed and smiled to no one in particular. All she said was that she loves flowers and he got different kind of flowers for her everyday. Not that she don't like what he gave. Actually she loves handling plants and see the result out of her work. 

'I think I should get Gaara something back but what will he likes? I don't think I recall him liking anything.' Hinata puzzled over the thing she should get for her husband. She paced around the room, still holding the purple plant at hand until she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Uhm...C-Come in." She said as she moved to the door to greet the person at the other side. Hyuuga Neji stepped into the room and looked around at the hundred type of different flowers displayed. He raised an eyebrow and Hinata smiled. "Gaara got all this for me."

"So...You seem happy with him." The way he said it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Hinata sighed and put the pot of plant in its place. "A lot had happened between us but now...We understand each other more and thus..."

"HInata-sama, do you plan on producing a heir with him?"

That struck Hinata at the right place. She closed her eyes and breathe. "I know I was not supposed to and I'm..."

"We are here to take you back to Konoha you know that. You will leave the Kazekage before something we couldn't comprehend happen. Having a defected child..."

Instantly, Hinata cut him off. "Stop it Neji-nii-san, stop it. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

Neji shut his eyes painfully. "We should have gotten here sooner."

"No, no! Do you know that the first time I'm here, I had to go through the difficulty of being blind. It was because Gaara was here that I don't feel deserted. I tried going away that time. I thought my feeling for Naruto can make me leave him once and for all but I can't. I felt that I was finally belonging in a place where someone needed me...to make them happy. Gaara...He needed me and I needed him. Maybe it won't be as bad as..."

"Enough Hinata-sama. No one from our clan has marry someone out of our clan. The byakugan should not be passed out and no one know what type of children will be produced with someone without a byakugan."

HInata kneeled on the floor as she heard what Neji was saying. She knew this day will come. She was prepared for it. She don't want to commit too much in case she will have to leave Gaara later. She don't want to end up in serious injury over this. She avoided all possible intimate relationship with Gaara. She thought she can leave him and go back to Konoha to find someone else. She knew this was her fate. She never had an eyes for anyone from her clan before, not ever. Since the first time she loved Naruto and now the man that loved her more than anything, Gaara. Her father had always told her not to get too involve into something, never get to committed into something you are not sure to last. She saw a lot of example of failed marriages and it was always the women who paid the price.

Neji walked over to Hinata and comforted her. Little did they know that their conversation was being heard. Gaara rubbed his eyes tiredly at this.

'This is not happening...Not again...No...' He clawed his hair as he thought of the possibility of Hinata leaving him again. Now he finally realized why Hinata avoided love making with him. He walked away from there and into the open air. He needed to have a minute to think about it and clear his mind. He is the Kazekage and matter like this shouldn't be bothering him. He could have any women he wants and they will be marching up right to him whenever he wanted but he never did just that. He wanted someone who really liked him for who he is and he finally found it through a marriage that wasn't even his planning in the first place.

"Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara blinked twice to clear his mind and looked down at the children who called him. They were orphans that lost their parents who died during missions. He used to visit them when he was free. He knew how they liked to be with him and once in a while you can see the Kage of the village playing with them. It was something he didn't get to do when he was younger. Being around them make Gaara really understand what a real father should be. He had always thought both of his parents loved him when he was young but when his uncle told him all that, he had lost the most precious things in his life. He longed for that parental feeling and most of all, he wanted to proof that he will be a better father than his father could ever be. He wanted to tell everyone that he was nothing like his father.

"Kazekage-sama, you look sad." Said one of the three kids.

The red head smiled at this and pat them on the head. "No, I'm alright. So, how's your ninja training? I'm counting on all of you to be my subordinate in the future."

All of them nodded in unison and hugged the surprised Kazekage. Gaara couldn't help but smiled at this. "Kazekage-sama can count on us."

Gaara chuckled and nodded to them. "Yeah I know I can. Come on, let me treat you all for some nice ice-cream. Nothing like getting something cold on a hot day."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set into the horizon and tonight, Hinata entered the kitchen to prepare a special meal for her family. It's been long since she cook for them. It brought back memories when she used to be in Konoha. Just as she was chopping on the board, Hanabi entered the kitchen, greeted her sister and sat on the chair. 

"Nee-chan...Can we talk for a moment?"

Hinata turned to look at Hanabi and smiled. "Sure, it's been long since we have our little chat." She put down her stuff, wiped her hand clean and took a chair to sit next to Hanabi. The younger Hyuuga tapped her fingers on the table nervously, trying to find the right words to say.

"I-I kinda...You know...I don't know...I'm so confused." She pulled her long brown hair in frustration. "I think I might have developed a little crush on... Gaara-nii-san." She fidgeted with her fingers.

HInata's eyes widened in shock and giggled. "Tell me how it started." Hinata went and get the rest of the stuff out of the cabinet.

"Well, Gaara-nii-san kinda, save me from that horrible guy and...and I could have beaten that guy but...and then Gaara-nii-san, he looks so nice there and...and...Nee-chan, why are you crying? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said this."

Hinata clamped her mouth. "No Hanabi, no...F-Father needed me to leave Gaara. I can't, I just can't. He was...He was everything to me. I couldn't just leave and break his heart again." Hinata sobbed as Hanabi gathered her into a hug.

"Nee-chan, why would father do that? I didn't know anything like this is going to happen."

"A Hyuuga will have to marry to a Hyuuga. That's why my marriage to Gaara was a mistake in the Hyuuga council's eyes.

Hanabi patted her sister with words of comfort. She knew her sister was strong and she wouldn't cry no matter what the circumstances be but this time, she knew that Hinata was really depressed.

* * *

Hiashi was enjoying the evening sunset on the balcony of the Kazekage tower when he felt someone coming. He never moved an inch as the person stood beside him. "Is there anything you wish to say Kazekage-sama?" 

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he looked at his father-in-law. He respected him and tried to act as docile as he could in front of him to give him a good impression that Hinata would be save with an ex demon host. He wanted to prove to him that he can make Hinata happy but now he needed to settle up the score if he wants Hinata to be with him forever.

"How sure are you that our child will be born defected?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowed as he glared at the Hyuuga leader.

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? So you knew?"

"Hinata will stay here with me." His fist was clenched. "I will never let her follow you back if it means that I have to fight you."

Before he knew it, Hiashi was heading up right towards him in a fast pace. The red head leaped away to avoid his attack and summoned his sands before him. The Hyuuga leader took a defensive stance as Gaara's sand hissed dangerously like a snake ready to attack.

"You are a fool to fight me." Hiashi glared dangerously at Gaara but the red head smirked.

"You are the fool to fight the Kage of another country."

Hiashi clenched his jaw together in anger. "Hinata will follow us back." As he said this, he launched his attack to the Kazekage.

The fight going on on top of the Kazekage tower drew a lot of onlookers below. All of them looked on with anticipation and concerns for their leader. Hinata was in the plant nursery room when she heard loud noises from outside the building. She looked through the window and saw that the whole village was looking up the building.

'Is there something going on up there?' She asked herself but soon she got herself an answer when Temari barged into the room telling her that her father and husband was battling it out on top of the balcony. She dropped her tool and ran straight up the stairs to the top. She opened the door when she reached there and was shocked to find them fighting each other without giving each other a chance. Without realizing it, she ran to the middle of the fight.

"Stop it!" She shouted but it was too late. They were too near her and there was no way to stop. Gaara quickly swirled her away in his arms but Hiashi's attack met his shoulder. He yelped in pain as the assault hit him hard.

Hinata was gasped and quickly examined his wound. "Gaara, are you alright?"

The red head smiled and caressed her face. "It's alright, as long as you are save." He pulled her into a hug with his healthy arm.

Hiashi realized his mistake and cursed himself. Temari and Kankuro rushed to their brother immediately. Neji and Hanabi ran to Hiashi as well.

"Otou-san, you can't force nee-chan away from Gaara-nii-san. You just can't." Hanabi pleaded.

Neji nodded in agreement with her. "Yes Hiashi-sama, isn't there any other way we can do this?"

The Hyuuga leader massaged his temple as he began to think about it. He sighed and looked at his daughter and son-in-law.

"I need the both of you to tell me what I should do." He asked them.

Hinata and Gaara was puzzled and looked at the Hyuuga leader. He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked toward the horizon. "The Hyuuga council members wanted me to take Hinata home. They considered it a mistake that I agreed on marrying Hinata to the Kazekage. They don't want any marriages out of the Hyuuga."

Gaara got up and looked at his father-in-law intently. "I just wanted to know, how sure are you that the child we are going to have will be defected? Has there been anyone who married out of the Hyuuga?" He said with a seriousness in his tone.

Hiashi shook his head. "No, there was no such thing. It was just an assumption seeing that our bloodline is very complex. We made sure of that that the bloodline will not be passed down. We were divided into the main and branch family to make sure that the our unique bloodline will not be passed to the outsiders. We take this seriously when it comes to passing on bloodline. We don't want any..."

Before Hiashi could finish, Gaara cut him off. "No matter how, I will take full responsibility to whatever happens to Hinata. I will take care of her and the child. Please Hiashi-sama." He bowed to him. Hiashi quickly urged him to stand up and agreed to his pleading.

"I will give anything to see my daughter happy. Her mother will never forgive me if I ever fail to make her happy and strong." Hiashi said as he smiled at the couple before him. He walked over to them and gave them a hug that wasn't expected by anyone as you can see in their shocked faces.

Hinata wiped her tears and hugged her father back. This was something she wished for a long time. She looked up into the sky and thanked her mother silently.

**To Be Continue **

**Pandora:** Well, how is it? I know all of you is expecting a lemon soon but I need to do my research. I need to collect some information.

**Gaara:** Please do.

**Pandora: **Geez Gaara, you anxious? And about Gaara kneeling, I changed it into a bow but wouldn't you think he will be a little desperate?


End file.
